


You're my First for Many Things

by Fujinakaheero



Series: War of Hearts Arc [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Business Alexander, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Complete, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, First Times, Homophobia, Hook-Up, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2017, Partying, Pining Alec Lightwood, Pining Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Fluff, alec's still in the closet, some misunderstandings, university Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujinakaheero/pseuds/Fujinakaheero
Summary: Prolonged eye contact, a drunken hookup, misunderstandings, months of nothing,  awkward introductions, and trying to navigate a relationship when one of you is still so deeply rooted in the closet.********OR the story of how Magnus and Alec met in the regular world, both doing their best to get by and perhaps find love along the way, not without some bumps of course.*This Fic was started and finished for the Nanohunters event. Arc 1 is complete. Arc 2 is currently a work in progress now.(I'm terrible at summaries)





	1. Allure

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and future chapters will most likely not be beta'd, hopefully it'll get a light read through during the event but I take full blame for all mistakes in this. This fic starts off with a steamy malec hookup. 
> 
> I do have a playlist on the go for this fic. If you would like to listen while you read, you can find the link here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLj-7tL8WB-jzFTkBj6dkYQH4E4yFfsrtV

The azure gaze stared at the pages strewn across an old mahogany desk in another futile attempt to retain everything they read. He had been at this for over three hours now, taking a few small breaks in between, hoping his motivation for studying would eventually come to him. It was creeping up to eleven at night and while he knew it was Sunday tomorrow and he didn’t have to worry about classes, his frustration at not being able to pay attention was eating away at him. He had less than a month before finals and the vast amount of knowledge he needed to know for them was piling up. He had told himself that this weekend he wasn’t going anywhere, he couldn’t. Partying would result in being out all night and nursing a hangover the next day which would take him half a day to get over and by then he wouldn’t bother picking up his books for the rest of the day. He couldn’t do that to himself, his future depended on his acing his exams.

He sighed and ran a hand through his already much roused dark locks, having done this far too many times already this evening. He rested his elbow on his desk and propped his chin on his hand, reading the same sentence he had been stuck on for the last ten minutes. He was bored, tired of doing this every single day for the last four years. He was happy, knowing he was almost done, but this wasn’t what he ever really wanted to do. Unfortunately he didn’t know what else wanted to do with his life, this had been drilled into him since he was young. He knew nothing else. He knew his parents had groomed him to believe that taking over their business was his only future.  Yet sometimes he wished he had had the option of deciding his own path. But here he was, studying business advertising at New York University and finally almost finished the dreaded program, ready to graduate and become CEO of Lightwood Advertising just as his parents wanted him to.

Gathering his papers back into a neat pile he stood up and moved his way to his closet. He still had a few more weeks and he had been studying all this week. Perhaps a night off would do him some good… just as it had last weekend and the many weekends before that. He found one of his nicer black button downs and black designer jeans to put on, opting to go hit a party he heard about taking place off campus this evening. It was almost half past eleven now so the party should be in full swing which would allow him to slip in without much notice. While he enjoyed to party, he also liked to go unnoticed. He was used to that and honestly preferred it, especially when he found the right person to hook up with for the night. They usually didn’t know him and he didn’t know them and that more than suited him just fine.

Finally out of his grey sweat pants and white t-shirt to an all-black attire that made his skin seem paler, he shrugged on his bottle green leather coat and his docs. Usually he didn’t need his jacket during the day now that spring was in the air but the evenings were still a bit chilly.

He was locking his door behind him as he left his dorm room and headed out to leave campus. He made his way to the nearest subway station so that he could hop on the next subway to make his way to Brooklyn.  He had the address and found it was at least in a decent part of Brooklyn. A loft he had been told. He wasn’t sure who or what the party was for but his friend Tessa had said she knew the person hosting the party and he would fit in well with the crowd. She was one of the few who knew he was gay. His family, his sister and Jace included, didn’t even know. To say the least, he was very much closeted. He hadn’t even embraced this side of him until his second year of university, though he tried to keep a low profile to avoid rumors. So when Tessa had straight out asked him about it, he knew he couldn’t deny it and in doing so he felt just a little freer. Finally someone other than himself knew the real him and he appreciated that she kept his secret safe. She had even encouraged some of his hookups, the good ones anyways. She knew the situation with his parents and respected that this was a cross he had to bear.

Alec pulled his phone out when he was off the subway and walking his way towards where he figured the loft was. He called Tessa, hoping she was already there and that he wouldn’t be alone. It was always better to have someone at the parties, someone who had your back. He wasn’t weak, no, that wasn’t the problem, he needed someone to help ease his social tension before the alcohol kicked in otherwise he wasn’t as brave or as engaging to be around. His bluntness wasn’t as charming when he was sober.

“Alec?” Tessa was yelling into the phone and pulled the phone away from his ear briefly. He could hear the loud thumping of music in the background. He put the phone back to his ear after turning the volume down on his phone so he could hear her without losing his hearing.

“Yeah, I think I’m here. Can you come meet me down here so I know where I’m going?” He shifted from foot to foot as he looked around the area. Taking in the rundown buildings around the complex and the garbage that littered the streets as cars drove by. Even at almost midnight the streets were still just as lively as the day. Tessa yelled an OK into the receiver and hung up. He put his phone in his back pants pocket and stuck his hands in his coat as he waited for his friend to come down.

After what seemed like an eternity of him standing almost awkwardly at the corner of the building the party was being hosted at he heard his name echo in the dark streets. He turned around and saw his friend huffing as she held the door open to get inside. He gave her a smile as he followed her in and up the winding stairs.  The thumping music getting louder as they approached the fourth floor.

“Here we are and just before we go in, I’ve already taken in the options for tonight and I can say you have quite a selection of pickings this evening. Dare I say, you might find someone to really rock your world tonight.” The excitement in her eyes is what made him really laugh. She did this a lot when it came to helping him find his next lay. She wasn’t better herself, the two of them got along because they both felt they didn’t need a relationship to hold them down; it also was partially the whole closeted thing that kept Alec from even bothering to get close to anyone. What was the point of dating when you weren’t even out? And with his name being such a known thing in this city one sight of him holding hands with a man would get back to his family quicker than a New York minute.

He pulled Tessa in for a quick side hug. “Good to know you always have my back.” He let her go and gestured for her to lead the way. “After you.” She smiled brightly as him and grabbed his hand as she led them back into the apartment the music was blaring from. There were bodies everywhere, grinding on one another. Chatter and laughter could be heard over the bass on the song playing. He could feel it in his body, it was as if the music was his heart beat. He took off his jacket and folded it over the arm not holding Tessa’s hand. He took in the place as best he could, the lights were dim and he could tell red accents helped set the mood for this party.

There was something sensual in the way the bodies moved around the place. The appreciative smirks he got from others was anything but innocent. It was like he had entered another dimension when he walked through those doors. He let his eyes drift over a few lean bodies with eyes that were watching him just as intently. He licked his lips when his eyes glided from a tall sandy blond to an olive skinned man who had opted to forego a shirt all together, allowing everyone to take in the muscles that almost glistened in the dim light. This was definitely his kind of party. Whoever lived here must have been able to afford such a luxurious party and to not worry about the aftermath of it.

Finally Tessa stopped at an island in the kitchen that had its own bartender making drinks for everyone. The woman currently mixing a cocktail was quite a sight to behold. Her loose light blue tank top showed off the hot pink bandeau and contrasted nicely to her dark skin. When she turned to face where they were standing her face lit up in a wide grin, exposing white teeth. When he chanced a glance to Tessa he knew the two knew one another. She walked towards them, still behind the counter and leaned over a bit, propping her elbow on the counter and resting her shin on her open palm.

“Is this the friend you were talking about?” She directed the question at Tessa and Alec openly stared between the two now.

“Yup.  This is Alec. Alec, this is Maia. We go way back.” Tessa placed a hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to say hello. He nodded in acknowledgement of the girl, Maia.

“Nice to meet you Maia. Mind if I get a drink?” He needed that first drink out of the way. He needed to make his head stop thinking about all his responsibilities for the night before he decided this was a bad idea.

“Sure thing, what are you having? Let me guess, you’re a beer kind of guy?” Alec chuckled.

“I am. Mind adding in three tequila shots for myself and whatever she’s having.” He waved a hand in Tessa’s direction who shouted out her drink to Maia and then nudged her shoulder against Alec’s. He nudged back before taking another look around, it was a nervous habit of his. He tried to avoid parties where people knew who he was, he didn’t need this getting back to his parents. Ever. His head turned from the left, where he looked beyond Tessa, to right where there was an open space and doors that lead to a balcony.

Alec turned his head further to the right and froze. A pair of lime eyes were staring him down. His heart pounded in his chest as those depths swept across his body. He watched as they traveled as far down as they could through the sea of people and then back up, coming to lock with his own. He couldn’t tear his attention away from the alluring creature across the room. He took in the dark hair, styled perfectly imperfect, electric blue streaks mingling with the dark strands, the sharp jaw line, the slant in the man’s eyes and the olive skin that stretched deliciously over high cheekbones. If that wasn’t enough, he was fascinated to see a light gloss to luscious lips and kohl that rimmed those exquisite chartreuse eyes. He was breathtaking and Alec was hard pressed to see anyone else. The wine-coloured silk button down that the other man was wearing had at least four buttons undone from the top, allowing for an ample expanse of that smooth olive skin to be exposed.

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when Tessa nudged him again and he turned abruptly back to face the counter where his beer and shots were sitting, waiting for him. He quickly glanced over again, trying to find the man who had captured his full attention so quickly and was disappointed to see he was nowhere to be found now. Turning back, he reached out for one of the shots, grateful that Maia left a few lemons wedges for him as well. Downing the three quickly along with the lemons, he left the shot glasses on the counter and grabbed his beer. He was already feeling the warmth from the alcohol and was loosened up enough to join Tessa on the dance floor.  He immediately fell in step with the moving bodies and he felt at home now on the dance floor with his liquid courage working its magic.

* * *

 

Hurried feet made their way along the hallway, walking the familiar path to the bathroom. His hands shook at his sides and he continued his deep breathing. He was furious. But more than furious he was curious. Those crystal depths had haunted him all evening even after he lost sight of the beautiful man at the drinks counter. That had been part of the problem. He had been distracted since his eyes had landed on him and Camille had been there this evening, wanting his full attention. He didn’t understand her motives, sure they fucked around, sure she even voiced she wanted more but he had been firm in his reasoning with her. He could not and would not get into any relationships. Even with his life finally being stable, he didn’t want to subject himself to the possibility of being hurt. Camille had been as drunk as he was though and she had said some nasty things to him that caused him to storm off. He just wanted to be alone now, to give himself a chance to cool off and hope she took the hint to leave.

His feet took him through his room now and to his ensuite bathroom. Turning the golden doorknob, he pushed the wooden door open, glancing up when the light of the room assaulted his eyes. Magnus squinted as he stepped in and then stopped. The sound of running water assaulted his ears and his eyes snapped to the sink where a body stood in front of it. Magnus stood still when he realized just who was in his bathroom. Usually this would be the moment he was yelling at whoever dared use his personal bathroom and how the area was off limits but he couldn’t even form a single word.  It was the man with the brilliant sky orbs that had been haunting his thoughts since they first locked on him earlier in the evening and now they were staring at him, shock clear.

The man turned the water off hastily and wiped his hands on the tight black pants he wore before looking at him. He could tell the man was having the same moment he was having at this chance meeting. Finally standing in front of the tall man he could take in his appearance in his entirety. He was nearly as tall as Magnus, jet black hair and alabaster skin. The pale man was lean, legs long, and arms defined even under the long cotton black shirt. He was a sight to behold.  He was shaken from his observations when he heard the deep baritone echo off the tile walls.

“Sorry, I-I didn’t realize anyone would come in here.” His voice was as smooth as honey even with the tripping of the words and Magnus could feel his knees weaken. No one had ever had such an effect on him before, not immediately after just one meet. Magnus tried to gather himself, holding himself tall. He waved a ring adorned hand at the man before him, waving off any hint that he had been affected so profoundly by the god before him.

“No no, I didn’t realize anyone would be in here. It’s my private bathroom, no one usually comes in here.” He watched as the flush rose over the creamy cheeks, making its way down his neck. He liked it. Pale blues widened in surprise and embarrassment.

“I-I’m all done. I’ll get o-out of your way. I’m sorry.”  The stutter only made the older man fonder. He kept raking his golden-green orbs up and down the length of the young man’s body and he could feel the effect it was having below his waist. He didn’t have a chance to step away from the door before the lean man was trying to brush past him. That was all it took; well that and the alcohol. He grabbed the strong bicep and pulled the strong body to him, messing his lips with the other’s.

Fire exploded on contact. The heat spread from the pit of his stomach, consuming him and his being. He could feel the gasp against his lips before soft lips were responding eagerly, wanton. His hand left the strong arm and he was pulling the warm body flush to him from the belt loops of the tight black pants. It was his turn to gasp into the heated kiss.

He was being pushed back against the counter top and felt his back push against the smooth surface. The door to the bathroom slammed shut and he wondered how the man had managed but the poking of a tongue against his lips, coaxing his lips open distracted him from that train of thought. Magnus felt lean fingers snaking down and cupping his round ass, bringing their bodies closer and he could feel that he wasn’t the only one being affected by the heated make out. The raven’s hard length dragged across his own through their clothes and Magnus broke the kiss, moaning out at the contact, voice bouncing off the white walls. Pink kissed lips started their attack on his jaw, neck, and ear. His senses and thoughts were completely, utterly consumed by the man pressed tightly against him. His inebriated, fuzzy mind wanted more and who was he to deny himself this?

His tan fingers snaked their way down to the hem of the black shirt, pulling it up, giving the hint to the creature before him. Finally he got to see the blush stained cheeks and thoroughly kissed lips as the person pulled away enough, lifting his arms up as Magnus hastily pulled the dark material over them. The article of clothing discarded to the black floor. Pale fingers found their way to Magnus’ own shirt, unbuttoning each maroon button deftly, as if they had done this a million times. He shrugged the garment off, letting it fall to the floor before bodies were crushed back together in a perfect contrast of light and dark skin. Lips found solace with one another’s again as bodies tried to find a delicious friction to relieve some of the pressure that had built.

It was the brunette’s turn to pull away this time, fingers trailed down Magnus’ olive skin, tracing over the sensitive dark pecks, the smooth chest, to run down the dark treasure trail to stop at the button of Magnus’ leather pants. The azure gaze followed his fingers, taking in the way his fingers looked against the bronze skin the snaked their way down. Magnus could feel the heat those fingers left behind, as if he was still being touched. Repeating what the other had done, he left his fingers dance along the ivory skin as he felt the button and zipper of his own pants gave way to those delectable fingers. Bronze fingers played lightly in the dark hair of the man’s chest, letting them trace the light nipples and then palms dragged down his torso, across hard abs until he was at the lean waist. Instead of undoing the black jeans he let his right palm trail further down, cupping the hard length that was straining against the dark fabric.

The raven stopped trying to remove the leather pants immediately. Hips jerked, trying to push into the eager hand. The sound of heaving, panting and quiet moans melded together as one, as if this was meant to be. Magnus could no longer hold back. He flipped them, pushing the dark haired man against the counter now. He wanted to feel the hard length in his hands, to taste him on his lips. Ignoring his own straining erection and the half off pants, he slid down the body, letting his own drag down the length of the man until his knees made perch on his tiled floor. Fingers grasped the granite counter behind him as Magnus chanced a peek.

His fingers eagerly undid the button and fly and was yanking both the pants and underwear down in one fluid motion.  The clothing pooled at his ankles and Magnus could now appreciate everything this man had to offer. He was impressed by what he saw, coarse black curls, length a little wider than he expected, head pink and leaking precum. He was leaning forward before he registered what he was doing, pink tongue darting up to take up the opaque liquid upon it, tasting him. The salty, almost tangy taste filled his taste buds and another moan now mingled with a strangle cry above him. He peaked up through thick lashes to see the brunette’s head thrown back, knuckles white as he gripped the granite, trying hard to fight thrusting his hips forward. Snaking a hand up, rubbing his palm along the toned thigh, up higher until his fingers curled around the base of the hard cock, Magnus finally moved forward, letting his glossy lips enclose around the rosy head. He could taste his skin, his musky scent filling his nose as he hallowed his cheeks and took in the length little by little. He could feel the man trembling in his grasp, the heady moans now gaining in volume as he let his mouth fill with this glorious cock. He stopped when he made it to where his hand still gripped at the base. He paused for a beat before sucking in his cheeks, creating a pressure around the warm length as he dragged the flat of his tongue long the underside of his cock. He stopped when just the head still filling his mouth and looked up, surprisingly locking his chartreuse with the steely blues of the stranger. The man above him watched him intently but didn’t move. His chest was heaving, breath coming out in a pant. He saw the way those fingers twitched as they wanted to be somewhere else.

Magnus maintained their stare as he took him in again, sucking him now, slow and deliberate. Using his free hand, he gripped the man’s waist and pulled him in, encouraging him to thrust. It was that motion that found his hair being gripped by those fingers, pulling him in as he thrust forward. He let the man abuse his mouth, allowed his hand to uncurl around the base of the strong cock and fondle the sack below him. He wanted this man to come undone, to allow him the privilege to taste him completely. He could feel the tightness growing in his own pants, he wanted to explode himself but knew there would be time for that after.

With much enthusiasm he sucked harder, the fingers in his hard gripped tighter, hips thrusted erratically. He could feel the man’s balls tightening and knew he was close. Giving another hard suck and taking the man completely in his mouth he felt the man shudder, the hot liquid burning as he exploded in Magnus’ mouth, coming completely and utterly undone. Magnus eagerly swallowed as much as he could, relishing in the way the man shook under his touch. Fingers loosened and fell from his hair; body leaned heavily against the counter now for support as Magnus let his length slip from his mouth with a loud pop that echoed in the now quiet space.

He slowly stood up, keeping hold of the other’s waist, letting his legs stretch after kneeling on the ground for so long. The slight ache was more than worth the show. Finally now face to face he watched the man try to regulate his breathing as he came down from his earth shattering high but he was not sated, not at all. He wanted more, this was only a taste of the man and now he was addicted like an addict to the high. Bending his head, he let his lips ghost over the defined jaw, kissed and nipping their way down to the exposed flesh of his neck. He sucked a sensitive spot below his ear and elicited a mew from the spent man. He felt fingers making their way to the waistband of his pants and encouraged them away from his own hips now. He stepped back and pulled them down in one fluid motion. He toed his shoes off, kicking them off to the side where his pants soon joined them. He looked down to see the other had also discarded the rest of his clothing which now laid in a heap on the ground next to their feet, the only thing still covering him is the black ankle socks.

Honey hues raked slowly back up the now exposed skin, from muscled calves, to strong thighs, over the length that was already half hard again to the hard abs, flat, rosey pecs, and chest that was flushed and heaving in need. Finally his eyes wandered back up and was taken aback from the blaze that burned in those blue depths, dark lashes fluttered slightly as the stared deeply in his own. In that moment it was like the man could see into his entire being; seeing his soul. Magnus felt a profound wave of want overcome him once more and he was crashing his lips to the rosy ones in a bruising kiss. He swallowed the moan that fell from them as he pushed his own toned body against the other’s, trying to melt into the other’s. He had never wanted someone so bad in his life. No one had ever made him want so bad.  He felt his hardness brush against the now awaken cock of the raven’s and he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to feel the man completely, make him his. He pulled back from the bruising kiss, licking his lips as he opened his eyes. He caught the pale hand touching his own lips in awe.

“God you’re beautiful.” It escaped Magnus’ lips before he could think about it. He felt the shorter man freeze for a moment, not sure what to say to that. It seemed the moment passed quickly when lithe fingers came up and curled around his neck, bringing him in for another kiss, pink tongue licking his bottom lip and pulling away.

“Fuck me.” The breath tickled his wet lips and then it was gone.

The man moved between them and turned around so that his hands were braced on the black granite counter, ass now rubbing up the length of Magnus’s cock and if that wasn’t enough, when he looked at the mirror above the sink he saw the man watching him intently. It was all the older man needed to get the gears going in his brain again. Lube. They needed lube. He was pretty sure he had some in one of the drawers here. Leaning to the left he opened the top drawer next to them, trying to find his tube. It wasn’t in that one, slamming it closed, he opened the second one down and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it sitting there on top of the hand towels he stored there. He had moved it earlier that day from his bedroom in case anyone had decided to look around, but in the haze of rum and the intoxicating scent of this man, it seemed his brain wasn’t completely functioning.

Grabbing it, he shut the drawer and leaned back up. He popped the lid open and put a generous amount on his hand, set it down next to the ivory hand on his left, lid still open, and looked back into the mirror. The man still was watching him and he felt the twitch in his leaking cock. This was hot.

Coating his fingers, he slid his hand down, running along the crease between the two firm globes of that delicious ass that had a moment ago just been rubbing against him. He trailed a finger further in and found the puckered holed. He heard a gasp and watched the tongue sneak out to lick the abused lips as he shifted his hips, widening his legs,  encouraging Magnus to continue. Finally his index finger sank into the warm heat and a guttural moan filled his own ears; a small whimper reached his ears as his finger sank into the last knuckle. He shallowly thrusted his finger in and out of the heat, adding a second finger moments later, stretching and teasing the man. He was tight and wanton. His hips began thrusting against his fingers and it took everything in the older man to continue stretching him instead of taking him right there and then.

A third finger joined the other two and a small hiss could be heard. He watched blue eyes widen just a fraction as he began to move them. Curling his fingers just slightly inside the man, he thrusted them in and heard the little _fuck_ that escaped him. He did it again and this time he really heard it.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Magnus didn’t think it had been possible to get any harder yet here he was, rock solid and needing release. It seemed they both were on the same page when the dark haired man continued, “fuck me. Now.” It came out a growl, a command. That was all he needed to hear apparently because he was pulling his fingers out quickly, grabbing the tube once more and putting a generous amount on his hand, he set it down with shaking fingers as his other hand moved down, grabbing his painful length, coating it in the shiny liquid. He gave himself a few good pumps and then grabbed his base, willing himself not to cum just yet. Using his hand, he helped guide his hardness to the now stretched entrance, rubbing his aching head along it once before pushing forward. He hadn’t realized he had been looking down and snapped his head back up, wanting to watch the man as he took him. He was shocked that those sky blues were still watching them, now half closed, but still intently watching him as he moved further inside him. Magnus took in the heaving chest and felt his own matching it. His heart was fluttering wildly as he moved slowly inside, deeper and deeper. Those eyes the only anchor to any sane thought in his mind.

Both men gasped when Magnus finally seated himself fully. His hands came around, holding his hips, encouraging the shorter man to let go on the counter, to press back to Magnus’ chest.  Flush together, Magnus rolled his hips, revelling in the tight heat engulfing his cock. This was like nothing Magnus had ever experienced before, this closeness to someone. It made him appreciate this moment he got to have with this beautiful Adonis who was now moving his hips back, grinding against him, encouraging him to move. Keeping their eyes locked in the mirror, Magnus began to circle his hips before pulling them back and snapping them forward. They jolted forward a bit, he felt his hands on the creamy hips brush against granite. He repeated the movement again and again, each time his thrusts getting harder. Rosy lips parted, pants coming out louder as the thrusts hit a little deeper. Magnus was transfixed by the sight. His previous thoughts about the sight before him bubbling out of his mouth again without a second thought.

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Magnus panted into his ear as he narrowed his gaze into the mirror to show he meant it. He watched the sky orbs glaze over and then they were turned, his neck craned to the side as his lips found Magnus’. The kiss was demanding,  He could feel the curling in the pit of his stomach, the familiar tall tell sign that he was getting close. His pace quickened, his thrusts deeper. The raven gasped out, breaking the kiss.

“There. Again.” Who was Magnus to deny such a request? He repeated the action as he took the bruised lips with his own, swallowing the cries that fell from them into his own. His balls were tightening, he was so close but he didn’t want to cum alone. He took his right hand, moved it from the hip that he had been gripping tightly and found the weeping cock that stood neglected between the hard body and cool stone countertop. Wrapping deft fingers around the member, he gave it a good long stroke. He felt the tightening around his own member and gave the perfect cock another stroke. He began moving in time with his own thrusts. The heat that engulfed him began to tighten further, he could feel he was close, Magnus was right behind him.

And then stars were exploding behind his closed eyelids, he pulled apart from the kiss and screamed out as his orgasm overtook him in powerful waves. It seemed that was all the man in front of him needed when he felt the wet heat clench around him, sucking him in, a loud cry filling the room, the voice heaven to his ears.  He felt the wetness on his hand as he continued to stroke the long member. His body quivered and shuddered as he finished emptying himself into the welcoming body before him, the same body that was slowly sagging back against him. He let go of the softening member from his hand so he could wrap his arms around the lithe waist, holding him to his chest and he let them sink to the floor in a mess of limbs.

All was still for minutes, or was it hours? Only their heavy breathing filled the otherwise silent bathroom now. Magnus felt light headed, tired, and so very aware all at once. He had never had such a powerful orgasm before nor someone who made him feel like he was everything they ever needed. He had never felt so sated in his life from anything before. It all felt so right and for the moment he didn’t question that. He enjoyed the quiet peace they were currently in, enjoying the bliss and hum in his body. He kept his hold on the lean waist, not wanting to let go of the body between his legs.

Finally the baritone of the stranger’s voice filled his ears once more.

“That was- I mean- just-“he huffed and tried again. “That was like nothing I have ever done before.” He chuckled and let out a sigh. Magnus felt a hand come down and cover his own, entwining their fingers together, nestled a little closer to the warm tan body.  Magnus placed a soft kiss to the pale shoulder and smiled.

“It was definitely a first for me too.” Magnus placed another kiss to the shoulder, confiding in the younger man too. He didn’t even register the cold ground beneath him. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy, he was tired. His body had reached its limit and he was ready to call it a night. He was sure Catarina would make sure everyone left and locked up for him if she couldn’t find him. “Come.” He whispered out. “Let’s get some sleep.” He nudged the body pressed against him, in hopes he could at least move them to the bed just on the other side of the door. He watched the man move and stand up, offering Magnus his hand to help him up. He was pleasantly surprised when he was swiftly pulled to his feet by strong arms. He hadn’t expected such strength even though he had seen the clear muscles the man had. It was Magnus’ turn to be held up by his waist, arms circled around him and then a hand moved further up to cup his cheek. Magnus pressed against the soft hand, eyes shut, enjoying the feel of comfort this man gave him.

The green-gold eyed man was happy when he felt lips press against his once more, soft and tender this time. He felt a tongue peak out, lick his bottom lip and then the pressure left him and he opened his eyes once more, smile appearing as he let the man lead them out of the bathroom. He was happy when his body hit the softness of his duvet and arms pulled him in, welcoming him to the warmth the body offered next to him. He laid on his side, nestled tightly against the man’s side, head resting on the taunted chest and arm laying across the bare waist as the other pulled the covers over them.

His last moment was of the pure bliss and contentment he felt, curled up with the strange creature next to him who had just given him his first _mind blowing_ sexual experience.


	2. Words Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in a bed that is not his own the next day and it doesn't end the way he probably would have hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as long as the first one but I felt I needed to end it where I did. A bit of as time skip happens in this chapter to continue progressing the plot.  
> I want to say Thank you for the kudos and comments I have already gotten! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story as it continues!  
> Reminder: all mistakes are my own, I apologize for any you see. This story will probably be completely revised after November when the event is done.

His body was aware of something being off before his eyes could open. The feel of the soft surface below him and the blanket that smelled of sandalwood and spice made it obvious that he wasn’t in his dorm room. He became aware of the body pressed close to his and he had to rack his brain for memories of the night before. White walls, granite sink, black floor tiles, and golden green eyes flooded his mind, enraptured his senses as he remembered the events in the bathroom. He had brought the two of them to this bed after completely spending themselves last night. He didn’t usually stick around after hooking up, this was completely out of character for him and he felt his body tensing. How was he going to get out of here without waking the other man?

Alec was panicking silently in his mind as he felt the warmth of the other’s back against his chest, how his arm was curled under the other, embracing them as they had slept. Chancing a peak, he opened his eyes slowly and was met with rused black locks next to him, the golden skin stretched along the strong back that had held him up last night. He felt himself stirring below as he tried to piece together the events. This was bad, he had to get out of here. He shifted back, trying to put space between him and the sleeping body next to his. Breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn’t disturbed the sleeping back, he slowly extracted his arm from under him. The body shifted slightly as he freed his arm and he held his breath, hoping, willing the other didn’t wake. He exhaled when the other nestled further into the warm comfort of the duvet covering them. It was now or never, Alec thought, as he extracted himself from the confines of the comforter and stood next to the bed. His head pounded, the consequences of all those shots he did with Tessa the evening before.

Trying to ignore the pain he began searching for his clothing as he stood stark naked in the dark room. What time was it? Hopefully it wasn’t too late in the morning, he was supposed to be meeting with his family this afternoon for lunch to go over his progress at school as it was nearing the end. It would be hard to explain why he was so late when he was always punctual. He closed his eyes, dragging a hand through his messy raven locks as he tried to shake his mind into gear.  Realizing where they had fucked last night, he looked for the door that he hoped would lead him to the bathroom, his blue eyes landed on a wooden door next to the night stand that sat next to the bed he had occupied and he made his way to it. As quietly as he could, he turned the gold handle and entered, the room was dark. He felt around for a light switch on the right side of the door, finding it and turning on the bright lights that made his eyes squint. It hurt his already painfully pounding mind. Pushing down the discomfort he searched the floor, happy to see his clothes still piled on the floor. Going to his discarded pants and boxer briefs that laid next to his black boots he grabbed them, pulling them on one article at a time, he made his way to his long sleeve cotton shirt and pulled it over his head.

Without a second thought he exited the bathroom and almost tip toed through the bedroom to a door opposite the bathroom where he hoped it lead to an exit of this place. His eyes were assaulted by the bright light of the sun as it filtered through all the windows lining the loft. His head pounded harder and his stomach lurched. He couldn’t get sick here, not after what he had already done. Maybe a glass of water before he left would help his journey home be a little more bearable. At least finding the kitchen was easy when the whole place was open concept. He made his way to the kitchen, searching for a cup to fill with water. Seeing a stack of red solo cups, he grabbed one, relieved to see they were unused and moved to the sink, turning the faucet on and filling the red cup with the clear liquid. Shutting it off, he moved to lean against the counter as he eagerly brought the cup to his parched lips, savouring as the cool liquid slid down his dry throat.

He left his eyes drift, taking in the place as he drank the water. In the light of day the place looked much different. The kitchen was an open space with an island that separated it from a dining space that also looked like it could be a work space to the left while to the right there was an open area of flooring that lead to the door he had come through and a little further in he could tell it was the living area. From the dining area there was a hallway, the one he came through that he knew lead to the bedroom. His eyes took in everything from the red accents of furniture that contrasted with the dark walls that he now saw had book shelves lining them, filled to the brim with all sorts of novels and books. Elegant, it was the only word to describe the loft. Everything was modern and well taken care of.  Moving away from the kitchen counter, he set his empty cup down on it and noticed a piece of paper that laid there with swirling writing on it. He knew it wasn’t meant for him but maybe it would at least tell him who that man was in the bed still asleep. He glanced around, as if eyes were watching him, before grabbing it and reading the words written on it.

‘ _I’m sorry for starting drama last night babe, you know I like what we have and I would rather continue that._

_Call me when you get this._

_Camille’_  beside the name was a little drawn heart.

He dropped the note quickly back to the counter, his heart lurching, his stomach twisting. It was a note from the man’s girlfriend.  His already queasy stomach jolted, making him feel sicker than he already did. His breathing quickened, his palms began to sweat. He didn’t play these kinds of games. He never hooked up with a man who was taken; especially one who was with a woman. Was the man bisexual? He shook his head, it wasn't the time to dwell on that. Sure his morals were a bit questionable at times, but even he knew that was going too far. He needed to leave. The walls were closing in around him as he took in the gravity of what he did last night now that a spouse was involved. He was always careful about this, what had he been thinking? How could he have been so reckless?

“I didn’t think you would still be here.” Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when the deep, soft voice drifted to his ears, his steps had silently approached him.  He turned around sharply, eyes narrowed as they landed on the half bare man. He had put some black silk pajama bottoms on and nothing else. Alec watched the man falter in his steps when Alec turned his steely glare on him. The smile stretched across the bronze face slowly fell. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Alec could tell the man was trying to gauge the issue behind the stare Alec was shooting his way. His voice managed to come out and he found it coming out harsh and cold.

“Just so you know, I don’t do this.” He waved his pale hands between them. His thoughts were jumbled, his anger rising. The man seemed confused by the words.

“Do what? Fuck people?” The taller man asked with a hint of amusement. Alec didn’t find this situation the least bit funny at the moment.

“Fuck taken men.” He bluntly said. His eyes narrowed further as he took in the step back the man took. “I know people cheat, but it’s fucked that you dragged me into it. I-if I had known then-“ he was cut off, the chartreuse eyes now shocked and disbelievingly looking at him as he took in the words Alec was saying.

“What are you talking about?” He heard the shake in the velvet voice. The raven could hear the lies behind the words.

“Isn’t that how all cheaters act? Like they don't know what you're talking about when they're caught? Fuck!” He ran a pale hand through his dark locks, trying to regain his composure. He had to leave now before it got any worst. “Look, whatever this was, I want no part in it. I don’t do the whole other woman thing and I’m not interested in trying that. This was a one-time thing but you should tell your girlfriend. She deserves better than that.” He grabbed the note and moved towards the man with it in hand. He shoved the note against the golden skin of the man’s chest and held it there for him to take. Tan fingers brushed against his own as they took the note from him. He let go with a start, as if the touch burned him. It brought back thoughts of those same fingers wrapped around him as lips tasted him. He shuddered and hoped he didn’t notice. He backed up and turned, ready to leave, run, out of there. He let his long legs carry him to the exit, not chancing a glance back. This was a big mistake. He should have stayed in last night like he had intended.

“Wait! You misunderstand!” The voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned abruptly around, facing the man once more, blue meeting yellow-green.

“I don’t think I do. This was a mistake and it’s fucked that you would cheat. Pathetic, really.” His hatred for cheaters was deep rooted in him. His own father cheated on his mother, for many years. They only stayed together for the money and it was such a sad existence. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t be that kind of person and one night of fucking hadn't changed that; even if it was mind-blowing. He felt hatred for this man before him then. He had no respect for those kinds of people. He turned back around and ignored the man’s pleas as he opened the door to the exit of the loft and left as quickly as his feet would carry him down the stairs and out of the building. He paused when his feet met concrete and looked down at his shaking hands.  He knew he was to blame in this as well and that only made the anger more palpable as he started his brisk walk to the subway station that would take him back home.

* * *

 

“Alec hurry up! We’re gonna be late to your own grad!” His sister’s voice yelled up to him from the main floor.  The azure gaze drifted to the door and back to the mirror, making sure his hair was styled perfectly to his mother’s standard and adjusted his navy blue tie around his neck. He put on the matching blue vest on over his white button down shirt, adjusting the collar of it over the tie. Giving himself one more look over he turned and grabbed the grey-blue blazer that matched his pants, off his bed. Putting it on and buttoning the middle button over the vest. He checked his cuffs, making sure the silver buttons were done up and then grabbed the black graduation gown that was still covered in plastic off the bed as well. Letting a heavy breath fall from his lips, he left his room and made his way downstairs where his sister, Izzy, and his one brother, Jace, were waiting for him.

He had finished school last month and was now heading to his graduation ceremony. His parents had said they would meet them there with Max, his youngest brother. His older siblings wanted to go with him and he felt a fondness for them as they stood in the entry way to their house, waiting for him to finish getting ready. They both looked as dazzling as always. Izzy in a modest, as modest as Izzy could be, red dress and Jace in a partial suit, he had foregone the blazer as it was now the middle of June as well as the tie. Alec wished he could have done the same but his appearance reflected his family today and he didn’t need his parents reprimanding him for such a pitiful thing given the whole school as well as business partners would be seeing him today.

Izzy gave him a bright smile as he joined them in the hallway and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Look at you handsome! Who are you and what did you do with my brother?” He chuckled as he embraced her before letting go and accepted an embrace from Jace before the siblings were laughing and complementing each other. Izzy was always well dressed, she made the effort that neither of her brothers could bother to do so the playful banter was welcomed.

Clapping her hands together, she looked at the two men before her and gave them a wicked grin.

“So, before we go I have one little thing I would like to do with you both. You know, help take the edge off. Follow me.” Alec was immediately weary. His partying ways paled in comparison to his younger sister’s. Her flare for drinks and dancing was something to be impressed and worried over. Still, the two men followed her out to the kitchen after Alec hung up his gown on the banister of the stairs. He laughed loudly when he saw three shot glasses filled with amber liquid sitting on their kitchen counter. She grabbed two of them and handed them to the brothers and grabbed the third for herself.

“Cheers to Alec becoming a full adult today!” She held the tiny glass up to them, waiting for them to do the same. “No matter what happens from here on out, just know Alec, you will always have our full support. We’ll always be your number one fans no matter _what_ happens.” She cheers her shot glass with theirs and downed the drink in true Isabelle fashion. Alec gave her a full, genuine smile before downing his own, Jace following behind him. The liquid burned its way down his throat to his gut but he felt it give him the courage to continue on today. He was blessed to at least have his siblings even if their parents left lots to be desired in the parental department. His mother and father had been the reason the Lightwood siblings were as close as they were, they had clung to the only familial ties they had, strengthen the bond of siblings. Max was no exception though he got left out of these kinds of moments because he was still so young. Max was eight years his junior, making him only thirteen but he knew when the time came, Max would also be at their side like this one day, when he didn’t have to rely on his parents so much.

Setting the glasses down, the siblings grabbed their stuff and left the large house, ready to face the long day ahead of them.

* * *

 

The house was stuffy, filled with bodies of people who were supposedly there to celebrate his graduation from New York University. He parents had pulled out all the stops for it, even hired a well-known party planning agency to make this as grand as possible. Members of his family mingled with business associates they had invited to the party that evening and Alec found himself wanting to just leave. It was all a show that he was expected to act in, as he had his whole life. It was tiring but if he didn’t do it then his siblings would be burdened with the high expectations set by their parents. He played the game to a T so his brothers and sister wouldn’t have to. They just had to show up when they were told and smile at the guests while Alec was actually expected to mingle and make as many ties with these people as possible, all in the name of business. He knew the game well, he had been groomed to play it perfectly. This party was less about him and more about maintaining the ties his family had with other big business tycoons in the city.

Another hand to shake, another fake smile at some old couple, introductions to _‘my beautiful niece who just finished whatever program at whatever expensive school who just happens to be single, you should get to know them, yada yada yada.’_ This was just like any other party his parents had hosted and he would be naïve to believe tonight would have been any different.  Meeting his party host obligations finally, he finally was able to slip out the back where the pool house was. No one was out there and he was able to sneak away without notice.

He entered the small cabin like structure and shut the door behind him. He had a pack of Marlboros hidden in one of the side tables in there for the times he just needed to ground himself. He wasn’t a smoker and didn’t make it a habit but when you have parents like Maryse and Robert, every so often a puff really took the edge off of the situation. It was one of those nights, especially now that he’d been living back at home for the last month. He had done well to avoid contact with them as much as was deemed acceptable but even then, that hadn’t been enough.

Grabbing the red and white back from the drawer of the table and the lighter beside it, he made his way back outside and to the pool that was meticulously maintained. Sitting at the table set, he pulled one the darts from the pack, set it down on the table, put the brown tip of the filter to his lips and flicked the lighter, creating a cherry on the end and inhaling. It was harsh and he coughed but still, it was the most real feeling he had had all this evening. He set the lighter down beside the pack of smokes and took another drag off the cigarette as he took in the evening sky. It was hard to see all the stars with so much light pollution in the air but at least when he looked up, he felt as if he was free, even just for a moment and that was all he had wanted.

It had been a whirlwind the last few months, especially when he moved back home. He hadn’t had time to process many of the things that had gone on in those months and now seemed to be the time that his brain chose to do so.

He wondered what had happened to the man from that night, if he had done as Alec advised and told his girlfriend what he had done. He hoped he had because a relationship bred on lies was no relationship. His parents were perfect examples of that. Alec would be lying if he said he hadn’t been surprised, especially after what they had done that night in the bathroom, though his mind was still a bit hazy on all the details. He could still remember the touch though of those hands on him, the warmth of those fingers holding him close as their bodies joined. He also would be lying if he said he hadn’t more than once thought about the pleasure the man had given him with those talented fingers. Finding out he had a girlfriend had been a low blow for Alec and his disappointment hadn’t left him since then. He had tried to bed other men after the incident and he found he couldn’t get into it, at least twice he had to find a reason to give his partners as to why he couldn’t get hard for them, the second time it had happened he decided to take a break from the hook up scene as he waited for this hang up he had with the golden man to go away. Two months and here he was, still wondering about him. No one had made him feel this way before. Never in his life had he thought, even for a moment, of pursuing anything more than fucking with someone but that was over with because more than that, he hated liars and cheaters.

He startled when the chair opposite him moved and a body was sitting across from him. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard anyone approach him. He didn’t look over for a moment, taking another long drag off the cigarette, exhaling and then chancing a glance over to the person who now joined him. He knew it wasn’t any of his family because they would have been reprimanding him for the smoke before they even got close to him.

The woman sat in the chair, legs crossed, pulling out a pack a pack of smokes from her coat pocket as she gave him a wry smile. She took out a smoke from the pack and set it down as Alec had done previously.

“Have a light I can borrow?” Her voice was soft and soothing, something most didn’t have at this party. He nodded and handed her his green bic. He watched her light her cigarette and hand his lighter back to him. She continued to watch him as she inhaled the nicotine stick. He looked back up to the sky, not sure what this woman wanted of him but wasn’t going to engage.

The silence stretched longer than he liked and he had to will himself not to fidget under her gaze. She finally broke the silence between them.

“I take it you’re the guest of honour this evening?” He could hear the slight sarcasm in her voice and he was a bit curious to know who she was. Everyone always treaded lightly around him, afraid to offend the eldest Lightwood child. He snorted at her question, still refusing to make eye contact with her.

“I suppose so, can you tell?” His voice dripped of sarcasm of his own. Anyone with a brain knew what this party was actually for.

“It’s pretty obvious. Alexander, right?” He chanced a peak at her to see if she was seriously trying to engage him in conversation. Her eyebrow was raised and her smirk was gone. She looked at him as if he was actually a person; it was rare for him to see that. He gave in and faced her fully. He took in the honey brown eyes, the dark skin, and brown hair pulled back in some sort of fancy hair style. She wore a black and white pin stripe suit and black stilettos to complete her outfit. She looked powerful, like someone you wouldn’t mess with. His curiosity piqued.

“Alec actually and you are?” He at least wanted to know who he was speaking to.

“Catarina Loss. The party planner for this evening.” She held her free hand out, waiting for him to shake it. He took the smaller hand in his and shook it as he kept his eyes with hers. If there was one thing he had learned growing up as a Lightwood, it was to never be the first to divert their eyes from contact. Maintain eye contact with the other to show power and in this world his family lived in, he made sure to remember that rule. He was however the first to pull his hand away from the embrace. He hated prolonged body contact with people if it wasn’t necessary.

“Ah I see, you’re the one I should be thanking for such a grand display then. I’m sure my parents were pleased as punch at how wonderful it turned out, especially with all their special guest here this evening.” He could feel the bitterness of the words as they fell from his lips. He may be falling right in line with the expectations they have of him as far as their business went but that didn’t mean he liked it or really liked them for that matter.

Catarina let out a low chuckle as his words.

“Oh no honey, I didn’t plan all of this, I’m just here to make sure it all goes according to plan. My business partner was the one who coordinated all of this but unfortunately he had another arrangement this evening that he had to attend, so here I am.” He nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well, let him know the party was amazing, though I’m sure my parents will let him know as well. He seems to have an eye for the finer things.”

“I will pass the message on. Magnus is one of the best in the city right now when it comes to party planning. He’s got an eye for detail and I know your parents were pretty specific on what they wanted.” He laughed at that. His parents definitely had specific needs.

“I’m sure that’s not the exact words he used but that’s fine. They can be a pain in the ass in the best of times. I’m sure they worked him hard to make this all happen. You know, got to uphold the Lightwood name, keep up appearances and be the envy of the city. The typical stuff you expect from people like that.” Their smokes were long done but he didn’t feel like going back in. He watched her lean on the table, elbow propped and chin resting on her hand as she grinned at him.

“Given what you are working towards, I’m surprised you’re not more like your parents. You’re quite an interesting person Alec Lightwood. Magnus would have liked meeting you. I imagine you two would have gotten along quite well. I’ll have to be sure to tell him that the next time your family employs him that he’ll have to be the one here instead of me.” She gave him a wink and stood up. “Speaking of working parties, I should get back. It was enlightening speaking to you Alec. Thanks for this.”

“Thanks. It was nice for the company Catarina. See you back in there.” He watched her leave. He sat there a while longer, not ready to rejoin the festives inside quite yet. Pulling another smoke out, he went back to staring at the sky, allowing him a brief moment to get lost in his thoughts once more for the evening.

 

 


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's birthday is around the corner. Magnus was put in charge of helping Tessa plan it. Simple, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite long. A lot happens in this one that helps things move along, whether good or bad is yet to be told.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! The support is wonderful! I'm glad to see people reading this. 
> 
> While I plan on posting on Friday and/or Saturdays from here on out, I just couldn't resist posting this one! I finished this a couple days ago but was skimming to make sure I liked how it went while also starting chapter 4, which is about 40% completed so far. 
> 
> Warning: all mistakes are my own.

Magnus tapped his burgundy polished nails on his table as he stared at his laptop, trying to figure out how he was going to design his current client’s home. He had been working on this project the last week and for some odd reason he couldn’t find the right inspiration for it. This was the third time he was encountering this issue in the last several months. He was having problems finding his inspiration for a lot of things lately, even his own personal parties were lacking that little bit of flare that was all him and he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why that was. 

Catarina had pointed this out a few months ago and he had dismissed it, telling her that he was just hitting a little creative bump right now. Unfortunately being an interior decorator and party planner couldn’t afford lack of creativity. He had still managed to produce quality work but to his eye, it wasn’t his best. Thankfully his clients didn’t seem to notice. 

He ran a hand through his black and pink locks. He had changed the electric blue to hot pink two months ago, opting for a change in hopes to spark the creative flow and erase the memories that still haunted him. Crystal blue eyes had been haunting his dreams and the accusation they held had stayed with him since that night, five months ago. He hadn’t forgotten the whole ordeal.  After the raven haired man had left his loft he had realized what had happened. Camille’s letter had been mistaken as a love letter. She usually let him messages like that, as if they were dating when in fact they were fuck buddies at best. He had ended their arrangement days later when she had tried to get him to meet up with her. 

During the last couple months he had tried finding out who the man was that had awoken a fire in his soul. Never had he wanted someone as fiercely as he did the ivory skinned Adonis. He had asked a few friends if they had seen him at the party, many had, but all of them didn’t seem to have a name to give him. His search led him nowhere and eventually he had given up looking for him when he couldn’t find any clues. 

The ping of his phone drew him out of his thoughts. He picked up it up and unlocked it to check his messages. It was from Tessa, an old friend of his from his days on the streets. It was amazing to see how different their lives were now compared to when they were teenagers, trying to find their next meal. She had been just thirteen when they met while he was sixteen. She had been living on the streets for a year when her foster family had all but kicked her out. They had hit it off quickly and ended up working together to get by. He was relieved when one of her grandparents had found her and had offered her a proper home. He had just been getting to know Catarina and her family while he was completing his high school diploma so he didn’t have to worry about his young friend, who was fifteen when she was found, when Catarina’s family took him in and gave him a proper home. Tessa and him kept in touch but didn’t get to see too much of each other now that they were older and had more responsibilities. 

Opening the message, he smiled. 

‘ _ Hello oh wise and powerful creative one! I have a huge favour to ask and you are the only person who can help me!’  _ It was vague and it could be anything she was asking a favour for. He took the bait though and replied. 

‘ _ Well hello there young one. Now what kind of favour could be asking of the great one?’  _ The tone was playful in the messages. They usually kept things light after enduring such hardships for some of the most important years of their lives. He was lucky that he at least got to go through it with her. She was a blessing in his life. 

Another ping and the message appeared.

‘ _ A good friend of mine’s birthday is coming up next week and I want to do something extra special for him. His parents suck so I figured he needed a proper party and who better to ask then the best party planner in all of Brooklyn?’ _  He knew he wouldn’t say no. Tessa knew he wouldn’t say no. That didn’t mean he currently felt confident in his ability to live up to her expectations but the damn girl knew how to butter him up.

‘ _ Hmm sounds like he doesn’t get to enjoy a lot of parties. What exactly do you have in mind and who exactly am I planning for?’ _ He responded and waited. Her response took longer than he expected and was a bit shocked by it when it finally showed up in his inbox. 

‘ _ Well I suppose first you should know, it’s for one of the Lightwoods. I know you did a party for them back in June but this would be different. I was thinking of having it at my place since I have the space and it’s just for an intimate crowd. Nothing huge so it shouldn’t be crazy to plan for.’  _ He reread it again and took it all in. The Lightwoods had been an interesting couple. The party he had planned for them a few months ago had supposedly been for their eldest son’s graduation yet the party had seemed to be for everyone but him. They had been paying a pretty penny so he didn’t question them and Catarina had said their son had sent his regards to the wonderful party. He tried to remember the whole conversation he had had with Catarina following the party the next day.

_ “The party was a hit. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood said they would be using us again in the future.” He had Catarina on speaker as Magnus sorted through samples of fabrics for upholstery for one of his client’s new homes. He hummed in response to her statement. Honestly, if he didn’t want to continue making a name for himself and Catarina for their party business then he would have told her that it would be the first and last time working with them. Unfortunately they had a lot of say in the city with other people and word of mouth was how his business was doing so well to begin with.  _

_ “I take it their son was pleased with the end result then?” He asked as he matched a navy blue suede blend with a burgundy one. Trying to find the right match and feel for his client’s living room.  _

_ “Sure, if you mean he took the first chance he had to get out of there and sneak in a few smokes out back where no one would find him.” She laughed into the phone. He furrowed his eyebrows.  _

_ “Was he not pleased? I thought the party was for him?” Magnus paused what he was doing and picked up his phone, holding it near his mouth as he walked to his kitchen to grab some water.  _

_ “He said it was a wonderful party and that his parents would be pleased with how well it went. Poor guy seemed almost bored with it all. If you had been there Magnus you would have seen it. That party was purely for business. I heard whispers that the kid was now set to take over the family business so it was all mingling and fake smiles for all his parents’ business partners. I don’t think they know he’s gay.” Magnus choked on his sip of water. He had remember Mr. Lightwood mentioning something about introducing his son to some prospective women that might make good wives. He figured it was just because they were worried about their son not meeting the right girl on his own. From the way they talked about it, the kid seemed straight as an arrow.  _

_ “He’s gay? How do you know?” He finally found his voice again and was pacing around the kitchen, water bottle in hand. _

_ “Oh it’s so obvious. If you met him you would know right away. Gay vibes for days but his parents don’t seem to be picking up on that or they just don’t care. But honestly, is it surprising to see all the big shots selling off their kids to make more business, more money? The world revolves around it and some care more about that than their own children.  He was interesting to talk to though. I snuck out for a smoke at one point and that’s how I found out he had also snuck away. He didn’t peg me as a smoker though, far too innocent for such a habit but he was full of surprises that evening. You’ll have to be there next time you plan an event for them to meet the mystery Lightwood son.”  _

_ “I suppose I will. Is he as hot as I imagined him at least? I mean, I got to meet their only daughter and she was a sight to behold, their youngest was a little cutie too. Specs on kids are always a sure way of enforcing their cuteness.” Max had been his name, if memory served. He had been a very polite and blunt child and for only being thirteen Magnus had to admire and almost pity such maturity that he showed.  _

_ “He had all the girls swooning over him all evening. You should have heard them all chattering away about how gorgeous he was when they congregated together in the powder room. Lord help me, my pity for that boy rose ten-fold after briefly hearing what they were saying about him. He was quite attractive though and knowing your type, you would have been swooning along with all of those little girls.” He let out a chuckle. Catarina knew he didn’t discriminate between genders but he also had a type. Meeting the parents of the children and their only daughter, he could only imagine what the honorary of the party had looked like. That was months ago though and there was no point on dwelling on the past or so he told himself even if he was pining for a certain dark haired stranger.  _

_ “Lovely. Well I am glad it was a success. We will touch base again later this week on the upcoming Herondale event. Almost everything is set, we just have to confirm the menu for the caterer and confirm the times. Let me know if anything comes up before then though. Goodbye my little bug.”  _

_ “I’ll talk to you later Boss man.” He heard the laugh in her voice at her faux nickname for him before hanging up. His mind went back to patterns and colour swatches, he could only avoid work for so long.  _

* * *

__

Gathering his thoughts, he hit reply and finally responded to Tessa’s message.

‘ _ One of the Lightwoods? As in one of the children?’  _ He sent the message. 

‘ _ Yeah, he’s the oldest of them. His name is Alec. He’s not the fancy type surprisingly. But I just wanted to do something nice for him, show him not everyone views him for his name. I figured you could set the mood plus I want you to meet him. I think you two would hit it off plus he could use more friends. He doesn’t actually get out often these days now that he’s working under his dad to learn the ins and outs of the business. I would say let’s have it at his place, but he doesn’t have a whole lot to work with. He just moved into his own place and for having so much money, his place looks like no one actually lives there. Plus this is a surprise and you are always good for that.’ _ He chuckled and waited as the three little dots indicating she was writing more, danced on his screen. ‘ _ Sooooooo… are you in? It would be on the tenth of this month, the Saturday there. I know that’s only like a week or so away, but honestly I can do a lot of it myself if you can’t do it all.’  _ It was Wednesday, that meant he had just a little over a week to get it all in order but he had done far more in less time before. He had nothing planned that day and any excuse to have a fun party was a good excuse.

_ ‘Alright, count me in. Got time to meet up tomorrow afternoon? We’ll go over details then and make plans for it. How many guests do you think you’ll be expecting?’  _ He hoped not too many, the smaller the guest list, the more personal it would be for Tessa’s friend. Alec. He wondered if it was short for Alexander, which was different from the norm. 

‘ _ Perfect! 20 guests max. Like I said, he really doesn’t have many close friends, you are of course part of the 20 as well as anyone you may want to invite... you know, people like Camille.’  _  He shuddered at the name. Since he had ended things she had been anything but pleasant. 

‘ _ Alas that ship that sailed. She wasn’t happy that I told her she couldn’t have any more of this man meat. But that is in the past now and honestly, she was getting far too clingy for my liking. Occasional hook ups should not result in talks about relationships and marriage every other day. Call me tomorrow when you’re free, we’ll meet up then.’ _

_ ‘Ugh, I didn’t really like her any ways. Good riddance! I will talk to you tomorrow my dear.’  _

_ ‘Talk to you then hun.’  _ Hitting send one final time, he set his phone down. Maybe this would be the thing that took him out of his little funk. He could hope anyways. While he was sure a quick goggle search would give him an idea of who this Alec was, he decided he would let Tessa tell him because he was sure anything he found online wouldn’t be a proper representation of the man and after what Catarina had told him about Alec that night of his party he knew a close friend’s perspective would give him much better insight to the real person behind the Lightwood name. He felt himself feeling at least excited to meet the mysterious man next weekend, see if he lived up to everything people said about him.

* * *

 

“So what are your plans tomorrow night?” Magnus paused, fork stuck in the medium well done steak on his plate as he had be midway through cutting a tender piece off of it. It was one of the few meats he had started eating again when he stopped his vegetarian diet. He looked up to meet the intent stare of bright green eyes across the table from him. He was having his weekly Friday night dinner with the Greymark-Fairchild clan. Clary was eight years younger than him and he had met her when she was merely eleven years old, he was just nineteen at the time. Seeing her growing up into such a wonderful young woman only made him much more protective of her as the years went on. 

Luke had been an academic advisor at the school he was attending to get his high school diploma when he was just eighteen. After a year of seeing Luke once a week and sharing not just his studies with him, but his own personal life, the older man had invited Magnus to his home where he met his wife, Jocelyn and her daughter, Luke’s step-daughter, Clary. Luke had been the one who helped him get into college after finishing off the last of his credits to get his diploma. He had seen something in Magnus that so few had. After the first time he entered this house for dinner he had found himself there every week there after. These people had all but become a second family to him, just as Catarina and her family had. He felt blessed to just know all these wonderful people who helped him get to where he was now. 

“Well I have something tomorrow evening actually. A party. Why? What did you have planned Biscuit?” He couldn’t remember why he had started calling her that but it had stuck. She didn’t seem to mind and that was all that really mattered.  Luke took that moment to ask about the party. Clary and her mother watched the whole thing. “A friend of mine wanted to throw a surprise party for a good friend of hers, she asked me to help and naturally I couldn’t refuse. You know how it is.”

“Wait, who’s your friend?” Clary sounded curious and she had sat up straighter in her chair now, food forgotten. 

“Tessa Grey, why?” He felt like he was missing something. 

“I’m going to her party tomorrow night. I didn’t know you were planning it!” Well that surprised him. How did Clary know Tessa? He didn’t think the two would really know one another. He set his fork and knife down now and raised an eyebrow at her. Jocelyn chose that moment to interject. 

“Was that the party you were telling me about that you’re going with Jace?” Magnus started at that. He looked between the two women first then at Luke. What was Jocelyn talking about? And who was this Jace person? It sounded like a boy’s name and instantly he disliked him. Luke gave Magnus a half-hearted shrug and went back to eating, taking him out of this awkward conversation. 

“Who’s Jace?” Magnus asked now staring back at Clary intently. 

“A guy I’ve been seeing. What? Don’t look at me like that Mags! I’m almost twenty, I am allowed to date you know!” While Magnus knew she was right he still couldn’t wrap his mind around his little Clary being with anyone. She’d always be the little girl who held his hand and gave him courage to continue moving forward. Knowing he didn’t have a right to tell her what to do, especially when her own mother seemed to be okay with the arrangement, he sighed but gave her a small smile. 

“I know. Sorry, I forgot how old you are some times. I take it Jace is the reason you are going then?” He didn’t like that she was just finding out and that was probably what annoyed him more than anything else. She eyed him up and down for a moment before her gaze softened. 

“Yeah. Actually the party you’re planning is for his older brother.” If it could, Magnus’ jaw would have dropped to the floor right then. 

“Jace is a L-Lightwood?” he fumbled over the name, shock so very clear in his voice.

“His last name is actually Wayland, the Lightwoods adopted him when he was a kid. But yeah, he’s basically one of them.” The young red head seemed unfazed by it all and so did her mother and Luke. Neither had the same reaction he had at that moment. So he had been the last to know about it. The sting hurt a little more. He couldn’t figure out if he was more to blame or she was. He was speechless and that was a hard thing to do to Magnus. He had a talent for words. 

“Jace is a nice guy, just because of the family he has doesn’t mean he’s bad or anything.  But this is good, that means you’ll get to meet him and his family tomorrow. Two birds, one stone. His siblings are nice, I promise.” Clary was naïve, he already heard plenty about Jace’s older brother. He already knew the siblings were different but the last name always left the same impression when you first heard it.  He knew he just needed to be happy for his little fire ball and hope this Jace guy was as good and wonderful as she said, for his sake more than anything. 

The rest of the night found them not mentioning tomorrow. Instead they caught up on all the things going on in their lives that week and spent the last of their hour together hovering over Clue, the board game.  Friday nights were always his favourite night of the week. 

* * *

Saturday found Magnus fretting over last minute details as Tessa watched him from the sound system she was setting up. People would start arriving in less than a half hour and he still needed to get the food out and drinks at the ready. Tessa had gotten a cake ordered last week and had picked it up today, ready to go when the guest of honour arrived. She had opted for a strawberry shortcake with a cream cheese frosting and plenty of berries decorating the cake, blue frosting used to read ‘Happy 22 nd Birthday Alec!’ The cake was large enough to feed all the guests that were invited. Tessa had gotten the cake because it was Alec’s favourite, he didn’t like super sweet things and out of all the cakes around, this one satisfied his taste buds. 

He jumped when a knock on the door disrupted him from his busy thoughts. Finger foods were set out on the rectangular table his little friend had brought out to the dining room for him to use. He watched his friend answer the door and saw that their first guests had arrived. He set the last food platter down and joined them at the doorway to introduce himself. 

“Oh you must be Magnus! Tessa told me that you were helping her plan this little thing. I’m Izzy, Alec’s sister and this is Simon here. I thought we should come early to help with any last minute things you might need done. Simon’s supposed to be helping with music here so he needed to be here earlier anyways.” Magnus observed her for a moment, taking in her appearance without the glare of her parents nearby this time. Her dark hair and fair complexion felt familiar, like he’d seen it before and not because he had seen her at her own house months back. Now that he could look at her fully, she felt much more familiar. He just couldn’t quite place his finger on why. She was still just as beautiful though as the first time he met her. He then let his eyes drift to her companion, Simon she said?  He was a bit plain for Magnus’ taste and he could see the intimate way the two looked at one another. To anyone it was obvious they were a thing. From the looks department, Simon had done well for himself. 

“It’s nice to meet you under much less stressful circumstances, though it seems you forgot that we’ve met before.” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he could see the gears turning as she tried to remember when they last met.  It took a moment but he saw the recognition light up in her eyes.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! That’s just embarrassing. You were the one who planned Alec’s graduation party in June aren’t you? Jeez. My parents are so stressful that they overshadow everyone around them. I’m sorry if they caused you any problems. They are quite a piece of work, the two of them. Well I’m glad we’re meeting on much friendlier terms this time and it’s quite interesting that you are also the reason for this amazing looking party again. This looks much more like Alec’s style. He’s going to love it.” Izzy was quite chatty but he found he was already quite fond of her. She had spirit and much more pleasant than her parents. He wondered if her brother would be like her. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he met the birthday boy now. Magnus gave the young girl a small smile. 

“It’s quite alright lovely. How about I get you to help me finish putting out the drinks and food while Simon there sets up his stuff. Simon you’ll be setting up other there, Tessa has already been setting up what she has so you can set up.” He gestured Simon to the living room while he beckoned Izzy to follow him. 

* * *

He had to admit, Simon may be a plain Jane but his music was anything but. It wasn’t too loud and the hum of chatter could be heard over it. He hadn’t had a chance to really chat with anyone as he continued to make sure things were full and drinks were available. Maia had agreed to mix for him again though it seemed she also knew some of the people who had showed up already. 

He glanced at the door in time to see Clary entering with a tall blond following close behind her. Chase? Jake? He couldn’t remember what she had said his name was but he was still drifting towards her to say hello and meet her latest love interest. He was curious to meet another Lightwood family member as well and see if he also was easier going like Izzy was.  Clary’s eyes lit up when they met Magnus’ and she gave him a warm grin. He matched it as he made it to them. He set his palms on her shoulders and leaned in to place a gentle peck on her cheek; he noted their clasped hands behind his red head’s back and couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face as he leaned back up to look at her. ‘

“Hello Biscuit. I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait until you got here.” He glanced over to her side and briefly took in the man. 

“Sorry, we would have been here sooner but Mom and Luke played twenty questions with Jace when he was picking me up. You know how they are.” She gave a small laugh but he could see the slight annoyance on her face. Jocelyn could be a little overbearing at times and when Luke mentions he’s a detective that’s when you knew if the guy would stick around. Clary must have warned him. He was thankful she had mentioned his name again so he wouldn’t have to ask. 

“I’m sure it was more Jocelyn than Luke. Well looks like he made it through.” He turned his attention to Jace now. He held out his hand to the man. “Magnus. Nice to finally meet you Jace. I’ve heard very little about you so perhaps you can give me the juicy details of you two later.” Jace grasped his hand firmly while Clary shot him a warning look. She should have known Magnus would be no better than her parents.  They shook hands briefly before letting go. He needed to get back to Maia and make sure she was doing good. “Well work calls me, go have fun. Have you heard when I should be expecting the birthday boy?” He pointed his question to Jace, hoping he had heard something. The party had started about an hour ago and he knew to be expecting Alec any time now. It was for him after all. 

“I heard Alec was coming with a friend soon. He had said he would meet us here in about a half hour when I talked to him. That was about fifteen minutes ago now so he should be arriving shortly.” Jace’s voice was low and deep, like warm honey on the ears. So far his impression was good. Clary only deserved the best.

“Wonderful! Be ready to welcome him then. Oh I need to get the cake ready! I’ll talk to you in a bit Biscuit.” He gave her a quick hug and hurried to the kitchen. He needed to get the candles on the cake and lit. He stopped next to Maia to see how she was doing, making sure she didn’t need anything and reminded her to enjoy the party tonight too. It was a casual gathering and honestly, people could serve themselves if she wanted to mingle.

“Don’t you worry about me Maggy-pie.  I’ll hold it down for now, I heard birthday boy should be here any time now. I got him a special drink ready to go as his first of the night.” 

“Ah has anyone told you lately how wonderful you are my dear?” Magnus teased.

“I’ve been told it a few times but not recently. Thanks though, I needed to hear it again.” She gave him a wink as walked to the kitchen where the cake sat in the fridge. Grabbing the white box with elegant gold lettering on it, he took it out and set it on the counter. He opened the box and looked down at the strawberry shortcake, taking it all in again. He was also sure that Alec would appreciate the thought put into it. 

Magnus grabbed the black birthday candles from the counter, opened the package and began placing twenty-two of them into the cake. It was a nice contrast to the white icing. He would light them when he got wind that Alec was on his way up. He looked around the place, eyes scanning over everyone currently there. He saw Clary standing in the living room talking to Simon and Izzy. He looked over the younger Lightwood once more. The dark tresses seemed familiar still. Golden traveled over the girl’s sharp features. High cheekbones, ivory skin, sharp jaw, and deep blue eyes. If they were just a tad lighter she would almost look like… 

And then it hit him why Izzy Lightwood seemed familiar. The man from that night months ago shared the same features; if Izzy was a foot taller and male then she would be a close replica of the man who had left his apartment in the morning with disgust in his eyes and misunderstanding the note left by Camille. He felt his eyes widen, his palms began to sweat, his breathing quickened. Alec Lightwood with the gorgeous man he had fucked in his bathroom that dark night in April. 

“Magnus start lighting the candles! Everyone hide, Alec is on his way. I’m going to go meet him! Let’s go!” Magnus startled at Tessa’s voice. He reached into his pants pocket for his lighter, fumbling as he tried to free it from there. His shakes shook as he began lighting each one as quickly as he could. Someone turned off the lights and he could hear the giddy whispers as he finished the last row of black sticks. He sucked in a shaky breath and picked up the cake carefully, making his way to the door slowly as he heard the footsteps grew closer.

‘ _ Breath.’  _ He told himself as the door knob turned, allowing the door to be opened. He was able to briefly look at the tall man in the doorway, light shining behind him from the hall. The silhouette was enough for him to know his revelation was true. This was a bizarre coincidence. How had he not figured this out sooner? He had been looking for him for months and even though he said he had given up, he still found himself trying to find any clues that would tell him who the person was that he desperately wanted to meet again. He should have known it was him when he met the Lightwood’s months ago.  Screams of “SURPRISE” flooded his ears and the bright lights of the apartment flooded his sight. He blinked a few times as the traditional Happy birthday was sung. Magnus couldn’t find his voice, his eyes were glued to the sky blues of Alec. When everyone finished, their eyes stayed on Alec, waiting for him to come through the threshold. When he didn’t move Tessa nudged Alec, Magnus snapped out of his own thoughts, closing his eyes briefly, before plastering a wide, almost strained, smile on his face, finding his voice finally. 

“Ah I know, it looks like a lot of candles but trust me, I’ve seen plenty more.” He gave a light laugh, trying to lighten the mood. “You should make a wish before someone else does.” His knees shook. He wanted to run out right then, another part wanted to drop the cake and claim those pink lips again, as he had that night. Just a few more minutes and he could escape briefly to gather himself. A second nudge from Tessa is what got Alec moving finally. He watched a painful smile stretch over the pale skin as he walked forward to Magnus. The older male felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw the adams apple bob slightly. Lean hips swayed, or so he thought, as Alec moved towards him. Magus could see the shock still clear in crystal depths. The same eyes that stared so intently through the mirror as Magnus had held those strong hips with his finger tips, driving them both to the brink of euphoria.  Magnus swallowed harshly as he felt his body stir. His fingers tingled as they held the cake as still as possible. Alec stopped in front of him.

“Happy Birthday Alexander.” The raven haired man’s name slipped from his lips in a soft caress; he hadn’t had a chance to think before the words left him in a breathy sigh. They stood there, neither breaking eye contact and Magnus could see the war raging behind those deep blues. Golden-greens flitted to the rosy pink lips as a pink tongue licked them slightly. Magnus wanted to drop the cake he was still holding and bring those lips to his own. He wanted to claim Alec again, show him with his body that it was all a misunderstanding. He wanted to worship the God before him. Instead, their stare is  broken when Alec leans down to blow out the candles. Everyone cheered and Magnus used that to hurry back to the kitchen, using it as an excuse to escape the curious looks people were shooting him. 

He set the cake on the counter and found himself leaning on it himself, his breathing coming out in soft pants as his mind reeled with what just happened. No one had ever had this kind of effect on him before. The dull throbbing in his pants made it painfully obvious how much Alexander Lightwood had an effect on him. This couldn’t happen, not right now. He still had work to do, even if he wasn’t getting paid to do it. He had promised Tessa an awesome party and no matter the situation he was currently in, he couldn’t allow it to affect what he was doing. He had to talk to the brunette, in private. Perhaps once cake was passed out and the chatter settled. He set it as a goal. He would talk to Alexander tonight one way or another. He just hoped Alec would listen before storming off this time. 

* * *

Magnus watched Alec from over the rim of his martini glass. It had been two long hours since he had arrived at the party and Magnus was now off duty but had been guilted into staying by Tessa, not that he had had any plans of leaving yet anyway. He had been talking with Clary and Simon, who he found out had known Clary for years now. He had never met him previously but then he remembered Clary mentioning a good friend she used to hang out with all the time. Simon had been that friend. He had been sneaking glances and keeping Alec in his line of sight all night; waiting for the right time to catch him alone to pull him away. 

He looked back to Clary, showing he was still listening to her story about how she had started drawing nudes in class. Clary was an art major. Magnus had gotten her to sign her first piece of art in a showing she did in high school, telling her that he wanted it so when she became famous one day he would have a one of a kind piece from her, signed and all. It was of a mother and child, embracing under a golden sunset. It had reminded him of his mother and him when he was a child. He had requested to buy it from her the moment his eyes had laid on it. It was hung in his bedroom. 

He chanced another peak over to where Alec had been and was startled to find him not there any more. He turned his head, looking back and forth through the crowd, trying to find him when he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. His hairs prickled along the nape of his neck and he gave an involuntary shudder. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could borrow Magnus for a minute, just to thank him for all this.” His voice was like velvet, exactly like he remembered it to sound. He didn’t dare turn around, he could feel the warmth of the slightly shorter man against him and knew they were only millimeters apart. He saw Clary’s eyebrow raise in question for a moment before nodding and giving a small smile.

“Oh yeah, totally, I mean this is pretty amazing but I wouldn’t expect anything less from Magnus. He’s got a gift for details.” If only he had been wiser to see all the clues before today. The little details he had gotten from everyone who spoke of Alec; of the resemblance he had to his own parents. 

“Thanks, Magnus can you come with me?” Magnus suppressed the second shudder that threatened to run down his spine as the deep voice hardened just a bit. He felt himself nodding in response.

“Yeah- uh- I mean yes. Lead the way, you are the birthday boy after all.” He turned around to face Alec briefly before the younger man turned and led the way out of the crowded room. He took Magnus through one of the doors branching from the kitchen and was lead into Tessa’s room. He walked in ahead of Alec and jumped when the door closed behind him. He reminded himself to breath and turned around, grin plastered to his face. He felt it falter when he noticed the deep lines along the smooth forehead, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“Why are you here?” he could hear the accusational tone behind the words.  Alec had certainly not forgotten what had happened. He nervously flickered his eyes between those kissable rosy lips and the dark electric blue eyes. He heart sped up, his hands shook as he tried to find his voice again.

“It was a c-coincidence. Tessa is an old friend of mine and she asked me to set up this whole thing for you. I didn’t know that-“ he paused and curled his fingers into a tist fist. Usually words were his thing. He could talk his way out of anything yet standing here with the object of his affection had him grasping to anything he could to just speak to the man. He took a shuddering breath in before continuing. “I didn’t know who you were until-“ He was cut off immediately.

“Until when Magnus?” The voice was harsh as he said Magnus’ name, like it hurt him to say it.

“Until just a minute before you walked through those doors. Getting a good look at you sister made me realize why she seemed so familiar. She reminded me of you.” Alec let out a low gasp but Magnus continued. “The only reason I figured that out is because you have been haunting me since that night. I’ve seen you every night in my dreams. I’ve thought about you throughout the day. You never escaped my mind and I cannot explain why that is.” He had to make Alec understand his feelings and know that what happened was not a mistake. The whole thing with the note was a mistake. 

He searched the stormy blues, trying to find any hope to cling to that everything he was saying was true. “Alexander, that note was a mistake. I hated how we ended things that day. I was not dating anyone. I’m not dating anyone. I haven’t ever wanted to date anyone; at least not until you.” His heart pounded harder in his chest as his deepest secrets poured from his mouth. Secrets he had not wanted to admit to even himself. He felt the hope start to fade as he watched the eldest Lightwood take a step back from him. 

“I don’t know what you think we had b-but it was nothing. It m-meant nothing to me. I don’t do dating, I can’t.” His heart broke as he heard the suffering in his voice. He remember Catarina telling him she didn’t think Alec was out to his family.  Magnus took a step forward, finding his courage to reach out a hand to Alec’s cheek. He sighed when the brunette didn’t shy away from his touch. He caressed the soft alabaster skin gently as he took another step towards the younger boy, closing the distance between them one step at a time. He was relieved when Alec didn’t move away when only inches were between them. Magnus’ eyes swept over the pale features again as his thumb stroked the skin beneath it. He kept telling himself this was real. 

“You say you can’t and don’t yet it makes it sound like you have no choice. You are still so young, there is always a choice.” Magnus whispered, afraid he would startle Alec if he spoke any louder. He saw the flash of grief pass his face, eyes closed briefly, trying to gather himself once more.

“No. There really isn’t. Besides you may say it was a misunderstanding but how do I know you’re telling the truth? Anyone can say it’s not true if they don’t want to get caught. I barely know you!” The deep voice rose in volume as he spoke. Magnus dropped his hand back to his side, it felt cold now that it had left the warmth of the pale skin. Blue met gold in a determined glare. “Yeah we fucked once, that doesn’t mean we all of a sudden know each other. That note heavily implied there was more between you two than you say.” An ivory hand pushed on his chest, pushing Magnus back further into the room and followed him, anger clear in his stare. 

Magnus planted his feet firmly on the ground, stopping Alec from moving him any further. He felt his own anger rising. He felt defensive at the implication that he was a cheater and could ever do something like that. He felt the hand on his chest retreating and grabbed it with his own jewel covered one, stopping it from moving. He laid the pale palm over his beating heart, keeping it between his chest and hand. 

“That note was left by someone I fucked around with. If you must know, I don’t exactly do relationships either; I like to have friends who also enjoy a little extra sometimes. But for some reason, since we hooked up, I haven’t stopped thinking about you and for me that means something. I don’t cheat, I can’t when I never let people in.” He paused, heart beating wildly in his chest now.  “You feel that under your hand?” He paused as he watched him. “That’s because of you.” He could see the resolve cracking in the blue orbs. 

Alec pulled away, yanking his hand with him as he put distance between them as he shook his head at Magnus. He looked helpless. Magnus just wanted to embrace him.

“Even if that is true Magnus, it wouldn’t happen. I could never let it even begin. It was one night and I think we need to leave it like that. I’m sure you have heard, but none of my family knows about this- me. I have no intention of them finding out for as long as possible. So this would never go anywhere. I’m sorry if you thought this would go differently.” His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Alec was right, he had imagined this going much differently. He couldn’t fight that. He understood what Alec was saying and his heart broke for the man a little further. He smiled sadly at Alec. A thought came to mind and he mustered any courage he could to put the idea into words.

“I’m sorry you feel you cannot be your true self to those important to you. I understand what you are saying and I want to propose something. One date, that’s it. No strings attached. Just a night for the two of us to perhaps become friends then. One date and if you are not comfortable then we won’t meet again No one has to know. Magnus refused to give up. He would take whatever Alec gave him if it meant to could learn more about him, to slowly integrate into his life and show him how much Alec actually mattered. 

Alec hesitated. 

“No.” Magnus grinned at the reply. 

“I’ll give you two days to think about it. Give me your phone.” He held out a tanned hand to the raven, waiting. Alec hesitated a moment longer before giving in after unlocking the device. Magnus opened his text messaging app and typed his phone number in. He sent himself a text with Alec’s phone. Once he heard the ping on his device he gave Alec his phone back. “There, now you have my number and I have yours. I will message you in forty-eight hours. I want you to think about it some more before replying. It can even be between two friends if that makes you more comfortable. Now, you have a party to get back to and I could use another martini.” His much more confident self had returned and seemed to work in his favour. Magnus was not a quitter and he felt like Alec could use someone on his side more than ever. Sure his actions were self serving but he wasn’t ready to give up now that he was finally reunited with the creature before him. 

He took a step forward again and held his hands out. He turned Alec around and began pushing him to the door. “As far as anyone knows, this never happened, okay? Your gratitude for the party was appreciated. I will talk to you soon Alexander.” He let his voice caress the boy’s name as he said it, relishing in the way it sounded when it passed his lips. Alexander suited him much better than Alec. 

Leaning around Alec, he turned the doorknob and opened the door, encouraging him to lead the way out and back to the party. He watched Alec slip out to rejoin the guests there and appreciated the firm ass covered in the tight navy blue jeans, remembering how the firm globes fit perfectly in the palm of his hands as he had pulled the taunt body close to him. Alexander Lightwood was going to be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr under the same name as here, Fujinakaheero. 
> 
> Want to listen to my Playlist used while writing this story? Find it here: 
> 
> YMFFMT- Malec: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLj-7tL8WB-jzFTkBj6dkYQH4E4yFfsrtV


	4. Never Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's actual birthday just happened to fall on a Monday, a work day.. good thing Isabelle is all about rebelling and convincing Alec he needs to do something on the special occasion, you only turn 22 once; what better way to ring in your own birthday than having some shots with your little sister while watching movies? Throwing Never Have I Ever in there as the drinking game of choice may not have been the best decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this not being uploaded on Saturday! It just wasn't happening but the chapter is finally done! Not beta'd at all so all mistakes are my own.  
> A special shout out to all the lovely people who have left comments and kudos!  
> You are all amazing and I just want to thank you for it all! The story is slowly progressing but there is still lots to go before this Arc is done. I hope you enjoy the little bit of fluff in this, we'll be seeing some more next chapter but the angst will be following close behind!  
> Thank you all for reading this! I honestly wasn't sure if this would actually take. You are all amazing!

His palms felt clammy as he held his phone in his grasp. He stared at the empty message box and the name of the person the message was directed to. Magnus. It had been almost two days and the man had been good on his promise, he hadn’t messaged Alec at all even though he had his number.  The raven haired man had been thinking plenty about the proposal the older man had made him at his party the other day. At first he had told himself he wouldn’t message him, that he would cut all ties with him. The next day found him actually thinking over the choice he had been given.  Perhaps it was because he was given a choice in this that he was having trouble trying to make one. He was used to being told what to do and how to do it. He was good at playing along like a puppet on strings. Alec’s second problem with all of this had to do with trust. How could he believe what Magnus had told him, that he wasn’t a cheater, when he barely knew the man? It would be a lie to say that he hadn’t felt something that night in the bathroom. Magnus had looked at him like he was the only man in the world, made him feel a fire in the pit of his stomach that had engulfed him completely, an ache he hadn’t been able to remedy since their first meeting.

It would also be a lie to say that Alexander Lightwood wasn’t hoping that Magnus’ words were actually true.  He also hadn’t stopped thinking about the sun-kissed skinned man and it had sent his mind reeling when he heard the man say he also had not stopped thinking about Alec. The air had been charged when they had been alone in Tessa’s room, he had to fight back his urge to pull the older man against himself, to capture the sweet glossy lips between his own, to claim him fully once more; Alec also had reserves about Magnus. Why would someone leave such a note to someone they were not with?  He didn’t have a lot of friends but the ones he had were close to him and even he had never left or been left such a note. Magnus could say that they were… fuck friends? But that was just one side to the story.

He knew from his parents’ experience that even though you denied something it didn’t mean it wasn’t true or that it wasn’t happening. Seeing what it did to his mother was enough to make to vow to never allow himself to be the other woman so to speak, or to ever put up with someone who decided they wanted a little extra on the side.  His mother stayed with the their father, stating she did it to maintain the family name and their legacy. He knew years ago, when he was only ten, that his parents didn’t love each other. He hadn’t found out the reason for all the tension until he was sixteen after a very loud and heated fight broke out between himself and his parents. Fuming and hurt by the things that his father had said to him, it had been his mother who had followed him up to his room to try and talk sense into her oldest child. It was that conversation that had led to her revelation of his father’s infidelity. He hadn’t looked at his father the same after that; his respect lost completely for the man.

He set his phone down on the desk before him and threw his head back on the large black leather chair of his office. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes briefly, hoping he could find the right answer to his dilemma with the momentary silence.

Instead he was given his door flying open and Izzy standing there, arms crossed over her chest, grinning at him. He leaned forward and met her eye.

“I’m assuming this is important?” He huffed out. It’s not that he didn’t love his little sister, she just had bad timing.

Her smile grew as she sauntered over, plopping down on one of the black leather chairs across from him at his desk.

“Stop frowning, you’re going to have wrinkles before you’re even thirty!” He felt the scowl form on his face at that. Wrinkles were the least of his worries.

“Again, is this important?” Now he wondered what the shorter girl wanted. He saw the playful gleam in the dark stormy eyes.  She crossed her right leg over her left and relaxed into the chair the best she could; as graceful as a feline curling up in their spot.

“So as much fun as it is to work on your actual birthday and all, I think a night in with your little sister is the perfect way to celebrate the day of your birth! And since you have such an awesome, wonderful sister I already rented movies, I will bring the pizza and drinks as well. So make sure you are out of here by five and let your secretary know you won’t be in tomorrow and don’t give me that look! You already took school so seriously and now work is the new thing consuming your life, I have barely seen you in ages! It’s your birthday Alec and that is worth celebrating as much as possible.” Even as she maintained the goofy grin he saw the playfulness that had been there moments before was replaced with sincerity in her deep stare.

It had been true that he had been quite busy since school. He had spent a lot of weekends out and hungover. He could probably count on both hands how many times he had went to see his family during the school year; one hand would have been enough for how many times he had seen his siblings since he graduated. Trying to have a personal life without anyone knowing about it was proving to be harder to manage than he had anticipated. Even if he knew, deep down, that Izzy would especially support him, he just couldn’t bring himself to tell her as the fear of her treating him different lingered and consumed him when he thought about finally just coming out to her.

His guilt is what made Alec agree to the plan and promise he would be home and ready for her by six. He saw her expression soften before getting up and walking to the door.

“I expect lots of catching up tonight. I want to know everything that’s gone on in the last few months. Even at the party on Saturday, we barely spoke. Don’t think you’ll be able to weasel your way out of it either.” He nodded at her and waved her off as she left.  He let his head fall back once more, eyes closed as he tried to find some way to sort the chaos in his mind. Work just wasn’t proving to be a distraction today. He blamed most of it on being Monday.

* * *

 

It was 5:45, he had gotten home about twenty minutes ago and had changed into his much more worn down grey, holey, sweater and black sweat pants that hung low on his hips.  He figured if he dressed comfortable then Izzy wouldn’t be able to try and get them to go out, though he suspected she wouldn’t push either way.  He sat on his beige couch, legs crossed as he once again found himself staring down at his phone. He knew Magnus would be waiting for a response from him tonight and deep down, through all the conflicting emotions swirling inside him, he at least wanted to respond, even if it was to decline. 

Finally gaining a bit of courage he clicked Magnus’ name again, opening the empty draft he had started earlier and finally typing out something.

‘ _I am just letting you know that I am still thinking about the offer, about what you said. I’ll have an answer for you later.’_ He hit send before he could stop himself with the doubt that was already creeping up.  He felt weary of believing that maybe Magnus had been telling him the truth.  He didn’t get a reply but that suited him just fine.

In true Isabelle fashion, she was knocking on his door a good ten minutes after six, ten minutes later than she had said she would be there, but it wasn’t like he didn’t expect it.  He padded softly to the door, his footsteps quiet as he approached the knocking. Turn the lock open, he opened the door and almost laughed out when he saw his younger sister holding two different bags. One of them from the liquor store, one he assumed was filled with her clothing, and then in her other hand was a pizza box. He could smell the cheesy goodness wafting towards him. He stepped aside to let her in.

Even in stilettos, she walked with grace towards his small kitchen, setting the pizza down and then the bag with what sounded like at least three different glass bottles inside it. He sighed and almost cringed, his track record recently with alcohol wasn’t as favourable as her’s. He wondered for a minute how she even managed to get the liquor when she was still underage. He figured it was better to just not ask any questions, he was sure he wouldn’t like the answer.

Isabelle finally turned around and faced him, giving him a once over before holding her other bag up to him.

“I’m going to go change into my pajamas, I figured you would already be changed before I got here so I tried to come prepared. Here’s the movies too, can you get us some plates and pick whatever bottle you want to start with. All of them are shooters you like.  No time like the present to enjoy all of this!” She twirled around him as she made her way to his bedroom without bothering to ask him.

He ran nimble fingers through his messy locks as he grabbed two plates, two of his shot glasses and set them on the pizza box and carried it out to the living room. He set them down on his coffee table and went back to the kitchen to see what was in the bag his sister had set down on his counter. Pulling out the first bottle, he saw it was some kind of coconut rum called Rumchatta and the second one being blue sourpuss. Neither went together and he was almost worried about what the night had in store for him. Deciding on the blue liquor first, he grabbed the bottle along with the movies he had sat down beside them and made his way back to his living room.

He sat on his couch once more and set himself up with a plate of pizza and picked the first movie choice of the night by the time Isabelle was coming out in her own pajamas, makeup free and looking refreshed. She plopped down next to him and grabbed the second plate to pile three slices on for herself.

“I knew you would pick Deadpool first.” She stated as she took a rather large bite of her pepperoni pizza. He flashed her a small grin before returning back to the movie.  

Alec was just happy to at least enjoy one movie with her in relative silence before the questions began.

* * *

 

The movie was running through its credits before Isabelle got up and was changing it. Neither had touched the alcohol yet but he felt himself almost welcoming the distraction.

Izzy sat back down once the next dvd was in and grabbed the two shot glasses to set in front of them on the coffee table. She then grabbed the bottle and opened it up, pouring the blue liquid into each glass until they were full and setting the bottle back down, leaving the lid off.

“Alright, this one is just to start us off. The next one is for our game we are going to play while the movie plays in the background.” Alec felt himself grow weary. Either the younger brunette didn’t notice the look or chose to ignore it, but she clinked their cups and tipped her head back, letting the liquid tilt into mouth. He sighed and did his shot, making a face as the sourness coated his taste buds. He set his glass down beside hers and glanced over to watch her refill them once more.

“Ok, so the game is, Never Have I Ever. You know the rules, if you’ve done it you take the shot, if not then you are safe.” He felt the slight dread fill him as he thought about the revelations that could be made if Isabelle said the right things. Even if he tried to lie, she would know right away.

“Can’t we do something else? Like what about the movie drinking game where every time someone does something or says something we take a shot? I’m sure that would be just as effective.” He felt like he was grasping at straws.

“Nope. Not as fun. I’ll go first.” She reached back over and picked up both glasses, handing the one he had already used back to him. “Ok let’s see…” She hummed and made a show of thinking about the question she would ask. “Oh! Ok, never have I ever smoked.” Not what he was expecting but he took the shot none the less. He didn’t really care if she knew or not. She grinned at him as she watched. Setting his shot glass back down, she refilled it and gestured for him to go now. He thought about it for a moment.

“Never have I ever told our parents I was studying with a friend when really I was hooking up with my boyfriend in the back of his car.” He knew it was a dirty move, but he wanted to make sure he knew her secrets just in case something happened during the game. She glared at him but took her shot.

“Alright, I see where this is going. I can play. Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender as myself.” He scoffed as he watched her take her shot and reluctantly took his own. It was a known fact that him and Jace had once kissed, purely on a dare but it had happened. She refilled their glasses and gestured him to go again.

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” It was safer this time on his part. He didn’t want Izzy to say anything else that could put him in an awkward situation.  He watched her do her shot and refill. It was slowly becoming part of the ritual.

They continued on for a half hour, bringing  up things like writing things on Jace while he slept or throwing ridiculous parties at their house while their parents were away to things like taking stuff from their parents that they had never gotten caught for and turning the pool red after a particularly nasty fight.  They had laughed plenty and given one another enough stares to kill someone when Isabelle’s next one floored him.  The soft hum of the buzz he had couldn’t dull them.

“Never have I ever let a man suck my cock.” The cup he was holding in his hand almost fell from its grasp as the words hit him.  His eyes widened and his heart raced in his chest. She was joking right? When Isabelle saw that Alec hadn’t moved, she touched him, jolting him from his thoughts. He could see the concern in her big blue eyes. He pulled back from her and sat up straighter. She knew.  Squaring his shoulders, buzz all but gone, he took his shot and stared at her. One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose as she took in the admission. 

Not missing a beat, Alec did his turn.

“Never have I ever fucked in any of our family members’ beds.” He shot back at her. Gloves were off now and he was hoping he could deflect all of this onto her.  She drank and didn’t let it slow her down.

“Never have I ever done anal.” He drank his refilled glass and set it down. His face felt flushed, he looked over to the now almost empty bottle of the blue sourpuss and saw that Isabelle had grabbed the rum at some point and set it on the table. He wasn’t sure if he was afraid of how much she knew or relieved that he finally had someone close to him in on his secret besides Tessa. 

“I think I’m done with this game.” He said lowly as he looked down at their empty glasses.

“I’m sorry Alec. I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just- I’ve known for a while now and I have been waiting for you to tell me yourself but it just seems like you’re never going to and that’s not fair to you. I wanted to say something before, not like this.” He could hear the urgency in her voice, the need for him to understand the bigger picture. He felt her warm caress on his bicep as she rested her hand there. “Alec, it’s ok. I just want to see you happy. Forget mom and dad, they’ll get over it-“ His head shot up, eyes panicked at the thought of involving his parents in this secret of his.

“They cannot know. Isabelle, they cannot find out.” He could hear the panic in his tone, the all too real feeling of a hand clasping around his heart filled him, causing him to gasp for air. White spots danced before his vision as he felt himself being shaken and then hands grasping the sides of his face, holding him still. His vision was white  but the hands held him there and that’s when he heard a voice.

“-good, keep breathing. Focus on my voice, come back to me brother. I’m here, it’s ok.” He gasped out as he felt the air enter his lungs, his heart was slowly returning to normal as Izzy talked him down from what he was realizing now was a panic attack. “There you are. Just keep focusing on your breathing.” He let his eyes fall closed as he focused on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.

He opened his crystal blues to meet with a deeper blue full of concern and worry as they evaluated him. He slowly pulled back from her grasp on his face and sat up once more, trying to shrug off the shaky feeling the attack had left in its wake.

“I-I’m fine. It took me o-off guard, that’s all. Just, let’s not talk about them, you knowing is enough right now.”

“About that-“ His stomach dropped at her words. Who else knew? He felt the colour drain from his face. He stood up to put more distance between him and his sister. He paced in front of the couch as his hands fidgeted by his sides. Her eyes followed him as she continued what she was saying. “-Jace also knows and Max has asked us about it. Mom and dad don’t know a thing and if you aren’t ready to say anything to them then your secret is safe with all of us. We will never think differently of you; you’re still our brother and we will always have your back. We just want to see you do something for yourself, something that will make you happy.” He stopped in his tracks and looked at Izzy once more.

“You said you’ve known for a while… how long?” She bit her lip and he could tell she was hesitant to answer. He crossed his arms over his chest now and waited. “How long Izzy?” He heard her inhale sharply.

“Since high school.” He blanched at that. “Remember when we played truth or dare and you and Jace got dared to kiss for some sick, morbid reason I saw the look you had after. You were so conflicted but I didn’t say anything. I could tell there was more to the look than just having to kiss Jace.” He flopped back down next to her and sighed loudly. He ran a hand through his dark locks as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Seriously? That’s how you figured it out?”  She let out a small laugh at that.

“Yeah, I mean it just all made sense in that moment, why you never dated, why it seemed you were never interested in any one. I think you were still trying to work it all out but I could tell. So why is it taking me coming to you about it and not the other way around? Why have you kept it from me for this long?” He felt the hurt in her words, the apprehension behind them. He wasn’t sure how to tell her the truth without hurting her.  He closed his eyes and sorted his screaming thoughts.

“Look Iz, it’s nothing personal. I just felt this was my secret to bare, I couldn’t drag my little siblings into this. I couldn’t burden you with this.”

“Alec, how could you do that? That wasn’t your call to make.” She wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she composed herself once more.  The pleasant buzz he had felt from the alcohol was all but gone now as the mood sobered him up immensely.

“Iz, look I was just looking at for you guys. I can handle this on my own so don’t worry about it. Just, please keep this from mom and dad. If they know- if they find out t-then-“ His hands were clammy as he tried to find the words now. Anything that had to do with his parents caused him distress but it was important he stressed to Izzy that their parents were the last people to ever know this. He would rather marry some woman he could never love to appease them than have them find out he liked to take it up the ass or give it.  “Look, they just cannot find out. We know how they are, they, for some very odd reason, still live in the olden days with the old views. Everything I’ve done up to this point will be ruined if they find out. I cannot afford for that to happen. Promise me. Tell me you understand. Please?” He pleaded with her, begging for her to understand the severity of this.

“I promise. I won’t let them find out, ok? I just want you to know that I am here for you, for anything you need. I’m a great person to talk to about boys and I’ll finally have someone other than Clary to talk to about them.” He felt the relief wash over him and found he could genuinely laugh now.

“There’s not a whole lot to talk about Izzy. I don’t exactly have time for that.”

“Please, I know for a fact that you have hooked up with people. That little display at your birthday party with that guy who helped set it up was so obvious. You two totally hooked up, you could see the little hearts in his eyes. It was adorable. How long have you two been dating?” He nearly choked on the air he was breathing in.

“W-we’re not. There’s nothing between us.” He was deflecting.

“With the way the two of you looked at one another throughout the party, I beg to differ.” She crossed her legs on the couch, fully facing him now. She crossed her arms and arched a perfect black eyebrow at him. Why was she challenging him? Wasn’t it just five minutes ago that she was outing him and now they were talking boys? It felt bizarre, surreal.

“Well, whatever you saw, you have misunderstood. There is nothing between Magnus and I.”

“Ooh, Magnus? You’re on first name basis? Sounds pretty intimate.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Alec, giving him a cheeky grin.

“Seriously, you’re wrong. I know his name because he’s Tessa’s friend. To be honest, the other night was the first time we were formally introduced.”

“But you guys have met before? Details Alec! I mean, I know him from your graduation party… vaguely. When did you guys actually meet?” He felt the blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks as the memories washed over him once more of their first encounter. He knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to Isabelle and deflecting only worked so long.

“We met about five months ago or so, at a party. One of his actually. Not much else to say, we didn’t see each other again until just the other night. I didn’t even know he was the one who had organized the graduation party mom and dad had.” Again, he stayed vague to avoid giving too much. Izzy didn’t seem appeased by it.

“Hm, you need to do better than that. What happened at this party you speak of? I’ve been watching you for years, I’ve never seen you look at someone the way you looked at Magnus. Way more happened than what you are telling me. Spill!” She was determined to get all the dirty details from him if it killed her.

“Fine!” He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “We hooked up! We didn’t exchange names or numbers. I ended up spending the night and when I woke up, I went to get some water before I left and found a letter from what seemed to be his girlfriend. I was pissed, we fought and I left. So it didn’t end well. That’s it, that’s all of it.” He sat back and watched her.

“Ok, this sounds like a story we need to hash out after we’ve gotten through the rum.”

 It didn’t take them long to down another four shots that they found themselves almost in hysterics as they reminisced about the time they had almost burned down the house, more importantly, how Isabelle had almost burnt down the house and Alec had tried covering it up. They both had gotten in so much trouble when their parents found out about it, they hadn’t been able to do anything for a month. Izzy swayed on her spot and he saw the playful gleam that was there moments ago, vanished.

“Ok, so you and Magnus? At a party? What happened? How did it happen?” He braced himself for the onslaught of questions she threw at him.

“Okay, okay! Enough. Look, Tessa told me about a party she was going to one night, it was a month before finals and so I decided to meet up with her there. I made eye contact with Magnus early in the night and then later on, I had wondered into his bathroom to try and sober up a little. He showed up as I was just about to leave and well.. as I tried to leave we ended up kissing and things just happened after that. Not a whole lot different from your average hookup.” He shrugged at her, not sure why she wanted to know about this at all. He didn’t understand his sister some times. For her part, she squealed and giggled. Her dark blues were lit up with fascination as she listened. In that moment, he truly felt her full support behind him and that little bit of guilt for not telling her sooner clenched in his gut.

“ Ok, so you said something about a note from a girlfriend? Was he dating someone? I didn’t get that from the times I’ve met him, that he was attached.” He shook his head at the younger raven.

“The note all but implied it though. I don’t even remember what it said now, something along the lines of a fight and love you, you know, the typical things you say to people you are with.”  He watched Isabelle fill their shot glasses once more, he was warm and slowly numbing to everything around him.

“Did you confront him about it? I know none of us play those kinds of games. Did he say anything about it?”

“He said that it wasn’t anything, that the note was a misunderstanding. He said it again the other day and then he asked me out on a date, gave me forty-eight hours to give him my answer and honestly, I don’t know what to say.”

“WHAT?! That god of a man asked you on a date? Do you think he would be putting all this effort into trying to convince you he’s not a cheater if he was? A date implies a public area, where people can see you-“

“And that’s another problem! I can’t do anything public like that because someone may recognize who I am. Even if I believed him, that he wasn’t dating that girl, I couldn’t date him even if I wanted to.”

“Alec, when you meet the right person, they will understand. If you are not even willing to put yourself out there then how do you expect to be happy?”

“I’m happy enough. I don’t need to be with someone just to be happy. Happiness isn’t dependant on other people.”

“So are you happy?” The question took him off guard for a moment. He paused and mulled it over in it his head. Was he actually happy? It took him too long to think about it and he knew he couldn’t say yes confidently to that.

“It doesn’t matter. Regardless, I need to respond to him soon, I told him earlier that I would.” He pulled his phone out to show Izzy the message he had sent, only to find a new message from Magnus there. He looked at it with glazed blue depths.

‘ _Take your time, darling. If it helps, our date can be somewhere discrete; no one will recognize you and it will be a much more private affair. Give me a chance to sweep you off your feet.’_ His breath quickened as he read over the message once more. He jumped when the phone was yanked out of his hands and yelled when Izzy was looked down at the messages.

“I told you the right one will know what you need! You have to say yes Alec! I barely know him but damn, I’d be all over this already. If you don’t say yes yourself then I’m going to do it for you. Don’t deny yourself this opportunity.”  She handed his phone back to him and he looked down to see she had already typed the words for him, letting him decide to hit send or not. The letters glared at him: _I’m free on Friday, 8pm?_ She had typed those words out with ease, much more ease than he could have. Meeting her stare, he felt the confidence he had been lacking before behind her azure gaze. “Give him a chance to at least explain himself properly. It can’t hurt.” Her words were his final push and he hit send without thinking it over again. He looked down, his heart hammering in his chest.

A new message popped up after what seemed like hours.

 _‘Wonderful! I will message you later this week for your address, I mean, as long as you don’t mind me picking you up?’_ He gave the message a crooked smile and was shoved slightly by the smaller girl next to him as she watched him.

“Tell him it’s fine! Don’t leave him hanging there!” She hit him on his shoulder once more, encouraging him respond. His hands now shook as they typed out another message, the full weight of what he was agreeing to was slowing falling onto his shoulders.

‘ _That sounds-‘_ He deleted it and started over. ‘ _That will be gre-‘_ He deleted it again, the frustration slowly rising. Breathing in, he tried once more. ‘ _I will message you with my address later.’_  He sent the message before he could delete it again.

“Perfect!” Isabelle clasped her hands together. “Now we have to figure clothing! Make him wanting more.” What had he done to himself?

* * *

 

Alec found himself fretting over the clothes he had picked out for his date, Thursday night as the nerves of the whole situation washed over him once more. He couldn’t deny that the yearning to feel Magnus once more wasn’t there, nestled deep inside him but his apprehension was winning over that.

He had messaged Magnus last night with his address and then they had talked some more throughout the night. Their conversation continued into today and he felt himself warming up to the idea of the date, of seeing him tomorrow.

He threw his clothes back onto his dresser and sighed, flopping down onto his bed as he held his phone up to see the newest messages from the older man. In the last day he had learned that Magnus’ day job was an interior designer. He was twenty-eight. He had a cat named Chairman Meow. He liked spicy foods and his last serious relationship had been when he was sixteen. Magnus had said that he didn’t fall for people easily, due to him upbringing, trust was hard to come by.  Alec wondered what made him stand out from the rest then. He had been pretty honest in return with the information he gave about himself. He had told Magnus how he had never dated, never had a relationship. Magnus had seemed sympathetic in his responses to that but Alec had shrugged it off.

The newest message merely asked what he was currently up to. He responded with a simple, ‘ _not much, just getting ready for bed.’_ He almost dropped the phone when it started to ring, Magnus’ number lighting up his screen. He swiped the green answer button and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” His voice came out softly.

“Hello Alexander.” The velvet voice caressed his name and he felt the shiver run down his spine.

“M-Magnus.” For all the confidence he had when at work, it didn’t help him whenever he dealt with the bronze skinned man.

“I hope you don’t mind. Texting is a great invention when you are avoiding actually talking to someone, but I thought it would be easier to continue chatting over the phone, I find texts are quite impersonal.” He couldn’t argue with that sound logic and if he was honest, he quite liked hearing the man’s honey like voice.

“T-that’s f-fine.”

“So you are getting ready to sleep? I won’t keep you long, I don’t want you to be a walking zombie tomorrow evening.” The voice filtered through the small speaker into his ear, caressing everything it touched. It was soft, deep, calming, and smooth.

“It’s o-okay. It’s not that late. What do you want to talk about?” He tried to sound casual but the rapid beating of his heart was anything but casual.

“I just want to make sure you are still okay with our plans tomorrow? If you would rather we just meet at a spot instead of me picking you up then we can arrange for that.” He smiled softly as he listened to the voice through the speaker go on. He felt a little relief that he wasn’t the only one nervous for this date.

“It is fine Magnus.” He heard the small gasp on the other end but decided not to comment on it. “I wouldn’t have agreed if I wasn’t sure.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but he had been persuaded and pushed a little by an annoying little sibling he would keep nameless. His own feelings were a jumble. What is somehow, his parents found out? That would be the end of his life, of everything he has ever known. He tried to be rational though, his parents would only find out if he was careless.  “You’re still picking me up at eight, right?” He tried to break his own tension by going back to the plans.

“Yes. Of course. I cannot tell you how much I am looking forward to this. I have been going over all the plans to make sure everything is just right.”

“Are you hoping to get lucky Bane?” He heard the playful tone in his own voice but his blood raced through him at the thought. He could still feel the caress of Magnus’ lean body behind him. The way those hands had held him firm by his hips as he pressed deeper and deeper inside him. He bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping his lips. Magnus certainly didn’t need to know the effect he still had over Alec.

“Well, who isn’t? And can you blame me? Have you seen you?” The blush creeped up, rising from his neck to his cheeks at the compliments spilling from the older man’s mouth. Was this what flirting actually looked like? He was sure he had done it plenty of times before but this felt different, natural. The words were coming more naturally to him as he talked with Magnus.

“T-thanks but you don’t need to try so hard Magnus.” He heard the other man give a huff over the receiver.

“Alexander, I don’t lie. I promise you that. Just like that stupid letter you found before. I wasn’t lying when I said I was single and I am certainly not lying now about you being stunning. Don’t think so lowly of yourself.”

“I’ll try.” He fidgeted with a loose thread from his sweater on his sleeve as he tried to not say anything else to contradict Magnus’ words, it would be a losing battle anyways.  A yawn escaped his lips and he heard a low chuckle on the other end.

“I am going to take that as the hint to let you go. Goodnight Alexander. I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.” He wanted to protest but even he could feel the weight behind his eyes as it became harder to keep them open.

“Goodnight Magnus.” He sighed into the receiver of his phone and waited for the other to hang out. When he didn’t hear the click, he forced his eyes open to look at his phone to see if the call had disconnected. When he saw the call duration still ticking away he put the phone back to his ear. “Are you going to hang up?” He asked quietly.

“I was waiting for you to.” Magnus responded lowly, as if afraid if he spoke any louder he would ruin the moment. Alec let a lazy smile spread over his face. His heart swelled at the gesture. It was all so new.

“Hang up.” He pleaded quietly.

“You do it first.” Magnus responded. Alex let a snort fill the silence.

“Fine. I will see you tomorrow. G’ngiht Magnus.” This time he didn’t wait and hit the red end call button. He let his eyes close once more and hugged his phone to his chest, trying to fight off the silly fluttering in his stomach as he replayed their conversation in his head before dropping off into a peaceful slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forgot to find me on tumblr @fujinakaheero to chat or ask me anything about the fic! I also post updates about the fic there as well as checking out my Playlist on youtube (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLj-7tL8WB-jzFTkBj6dkYQH4E4yFfsrtV) for this fic. More gets added as the story progresses.


	5. Magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date! What could possibly go wrong, right? Magnus has the whole night planned out and he'll be damned if anything goes awry. Magnus and Alec finally get to learn about each other a little more. A little fluff with some angst mixed in always makes a better love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this weekends updates! Finally, Malec's first date! The response to this story has all been so positive and I appreciate all the words of encouragement and kudos.  
> We are now getting to the halfway mark of this Arc (exciting, I know!)  
> Much love to everyone who has been sticking around for this.  
> I actually was able to do a light read through of this chapter before posting today so that's pretty exciting! 
> 
> Reminder: I do not own the characters from TMI nor do I own the song Magnets by Lorde. I am merely borrowing them for this fic.

Chartreuse orbs swept over the image in the mirror once more, deft fingers fidgeted with the collar of the dark silk plum button up that covered the lean torso. Magnus was nervous, in two hours he would be going and picking up Alec for a date he had asked for. He buttoned up the second silver button from the top of his shirt to see how it looked once more. It made him feel so much more conservative than he actually was and he undid the button once more, letting the golden skin of his chest show once more. He let his hands fall against his sides as he took in his appearance once more.

He opted to wear only three silver chains around his neck this evening, hoping less would draw Alec’s gaze in more. He decorated his hands with some of his favourite rings and a few bangles to hang off his slim wrists. His makeup was flawless as usual, he chose a subtle golden eyeshadow and lined his slanted eyes with dark winged liner to bring out the green in the golden orbs. He had put some clear gloss on, trying to maintain some natural allure but also draw attention to his lips, hoping he may get a kiss at the end of this; if he was lucky. He decided to let his hair lay flatter on his head than usual, letting his bangs caress his forehead lightly as they pushed to the side. It helped with the neon pink streaks in his hair to give his hair that look of volume.

He had chosen his tighter pair of black tailored dress pants to compliment his silk shirt as well as accentuate his ass. It was all about presentation tonight and making the right move on all fronts. He wanted this date to go perfectly and perhaps he may get to land another at the end of all this. But he was getting ahead of himself. He needed to just focus on the plans he had made for tonight. Get through tonight and think about future possibilities later.

He left his room finally, conceding that he looked as good as he possibly could for Alexander tonight. He needed to stop fussing; besides the gorgeous brunette had seen him in far less clothing and looking far less put together, so he hoped this was a step up. He checked the time again and saw he still had over an hour to go before he needed to leave. He was jittery, anxious, and ready to get out of his loft. He was anxious to see Alec again, they hadn’t seen each other since last Saturday at the party though they had just talked on the phone last night. He really wasn’t one to believe in the whole love at first sight nonsense, that was for movies and soap operas but he did believe that there was something more with Alec than just physical attraction. His pining over the brunette for the last five months was a clear indicator that this was much more than just physical attraction. He wanted to pursue something more with this man which he couldn’t say was a first but it had been quite some time since he had actually wanted to be with someone for more than just some sexual gratification. The little back and forth he and Alec had been sharing since the younger man had agreed to the date had only solidified that he was smitten with him.

He had learned quickly that Alec was a lot shyer than he let on which had surprised him slightly because Alec was working towards taking over a very large corporation. That came with a lot of talking to people. He was a bit curious to see Alec working; to see Alec in his element. He imagined the raven in a tailored suit, strolling through his office as he gave orders to the people who worked for him. He could imagine the confidence that made the raven hold his head high as his walked through the office, giving orders or helping an employee with their latest project. The mental image left him wanting more. He would pay anything to see Alec in a suit now. Perhaps he would be fortunate enough to see his mental image come to life.

Walking towards his kitchen, he stopped at his drink counter and looked over the bottles. Perhaps one drink would help take the edge off his predate nerves? One wouldn’t hurt… but as he thought about it, he decided he wanted to be completely clear headed for this. He didn’t want to miss a moment of the evening, even if one drink wouldn’t do anything to him. He didn't want to waste this opportunity or take any risks is derailing the evening before it even began.

He found himself sitting on his couch finally and turning on one of his many recordings of Project Runway to try and waste some time before he had to leave. Anything to take his mind off of all the thoughts whirling through his head and perhaps calm his shaking hands.

* * *

 

It was 7:50 and Magnus stared at the white door before him on the third floor of the complex. He had left over twenty-five minutes ago, eager to hit the road to Upper Manhattan where Alec was located. He may have gone just a tad over the speed limit and weaved through traffic a little more than usual but you couldn’t blame a guy for being enthusiastic.

He raised his right fist, ready to knock but froze. His heart hammered in his chest and he took in a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves once more. He was Magnus Bane for christ sakes! He didn’t get nervous. He also hadn’t gone on a date since he was sixteen so the odds were already stacked against him.  But all of this felt so right, so new, so exciting. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself again but he felt hopeful about this. The connection between them was there, it was undeniable. He grinned at that and found his confidence once more.

He rapped his knuckles against the solid white door and waited. He folded his hands behind his back, standing a little straighter, as he stood there in the quiet hallway of the large apartment complex.  He heard shuffling behind the door and the sound of a lock clicking open. _Keep it together Bane._  He reminded himself as the door opened, revealing Alec in all his God-like glory.

Before him stood Alec in well-fitted black jeans, beige shoes with dark brown laces and accents and a tag that read _Goalith_ on them; up further he could see the white cotton fabric peeking out from under the brown leather jacket and he smiled further when he saw the dark locks styled a little more meticulously than the last time he had seen him. Alexander Lightwood was a piece of art that belonged in a museum, not standing before him in a very pain hallway. Everything paled in comparison to the man before him. He finally locked eyes with the slightly shorter man and his smile widened; he hadn’t thought about what the heel on his shoes would do for his height but he was enjoying having a couple more inches over the younger man even though he knew he was already taller than him. His nerves were reflected back at him and he was filled with relief in knowing that he wasn’t the only one nervous about this.

Alec finally moved, he peeked around the open door into the hallway, looking from one side to the other and then back at Magnus, taking a step forward out of his apartment, causing the older man to step back as he watched Alec shut the door and lock it behind him.

“Hi.” Alec said as he turned to face Magnus once more, greeting him with a shy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

“Hi.” Magnus breathed out. They both looked at one another and laughed at how ridiculous they were both being.

Catching his breath, he tried this encounter over again.

“You look amazing.” Magnus’ voice came out low as he swept his eyes over the lean, hard body before him once more. He was allowed to appreciate the view. He watched the flush creep over pale cheeks at the compliment.

“T-thanks. Y-you look b-beautiful.” He watched the startled look cross his face as the words fell from his lips. He didn’t think Alec meant to say the words aloud.

“Hm, I think we both know who the true winner is this evening. Shall we go then?” He tried to ease the tension that was radiating off of Alec. He didn’t want their date to start off on the wrong foot and tension certainly would not help that small dream come true. Alec nodded and waited for Magnus to lead. He wasn’t having that though. Magnus moved and let his hand fall to the small of Alec’s back which in turn caused him to jump away quickly. Perhaps it was a little too forward for him?

“S-sorry.” He stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his neck once more. Magnus was sympathetic to the young man; he wasn’t out. Anything that could be perceived as gay would be something Alec shrugged off or avoided in fear of others making the connection. Magnus gave him a small smile to show it was fine.

“I just meant, after you. My car is parked out front.” Alec did his best to give Magnus a smile in return before turning to lead the way down the hall to the stairway. Alec only lived on the third floor of the complex so he wasn’t surprised to see him going to the stairs instead of the elevator. That would explain why that firm ass looked heavenly in those tight jeans. Tonight would prove to be a test of sheer will-power on Magnus' part if he couldn't even abstain from checking Alec out every single chance he got.

“Where are we heading?” He glanced up, away from the firm globes, and was met with piercing blue as he now noticed they were outside the complex, near his car. He walked by Alec, towards his car, and stopped, waiting for him to follow.

“We’re going out to my neck of the woods, away from all of this.” He waved his hands around him, gesturing to the area they were currently in. “Do you trust me?” He shot Alec a crooked smile, head tilted slightly as he watched the raven haired man think it over. He knew he was implying a lot more than just about their destination this evening. The air was heavy between them and he wondered if this date was already over. Had he blown it?

“I-“ He maintained his smile as he watched long legs slowly stride towards him. “Y-yes. Strangely enough, I think I trust you.” He let out the breath he’d been holding. He was overjoyed to hear those words. Perhaps this really could be the start of something for them.

“Thank you. Here, let me get the door for you. Our reservation is in a half hour and we are looking at about that long to get there.” He opened the passenger door and let Alec slip in. He didn’t drive his car very often, the subway was usually quicker with traffic and all but he thought Alec would appreciate the more private space of their own vehicle this evening.

The drive had been silent, only the low hum of the radio played in the background for the first ten minutes before Alec was the one who broke the peace between them.

“So it’s in Brooklyn then?” The question was asked timidly and Magnus smirked. He found this shyness endearing.

“Yes. It’s by the bridge actually. It’s hard to get in on the weekend but it’s an intimate little place and I have some connections. I thought it would be nice to not worry about being seen as we get to know each other properly.” Alec hummed at this.

“That sounds really nice.” They let the silence fall between them again for a moment before Magnus took it upon himself to turn up the quiet music to fill the car. The lyrics could be heard now and Magnus almost laughed at how appropriate they were for the moment.

 _Smoke and sunset, off Mulholland_  
He was talking, I was wondering 'bout  
You and that girl, she your girlfriend?  
Face from heaven, bet the world she don't know

It made him think about when Alec had misunderstood him and Camille, how this was all to prove he was trustworthy… worthy of Alec’s attention. 

_Pretty girls don't know the things that I know_ _  
Walk my way, I'll share the things that you want_

He was mildly surprised to hear Alec humming quietly beside him to the song and he chanced a sidelong glance to see those soft pink lips mouthing the words along with the song. In that moment he seemed so at ease, so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot he wasn’t alone. Magnus shifted his eyes fully back to the road as they continued their journey to the café Magnus had chosen called The River Café. There was a nice view of the Brooklyn bridge and after dinner he figured they could take a walk by the water. He figured the place would be right up Alec’s alley, it was high class and well regarded around the area. It seemed to suit Alec better than the pizza joint Magnus would have liked to have gone to. No, he was going to wow the brunette; sweep him off his feet like he had promised. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus pulled into the parking lot next to the building, finding a spot and parking. He cut the engine and glanced next to him. Alec was already unfastening his seat belt and reaching for the  handle to open the door. Magnus put his phone in the middle console out of sight; he wouldn’t need it for the evening and didn’t want the distraction. He exited the car and met Alec on the other side of the car. He watched the royal blues sweep back and forth around the area, glancing around, to what he assumed was to make sure he didn’t recognize anyone. His pity rose for the young boy. He couldn’t imagine being that paranoid. He gave him a sad smile when those same eyes finally found his. He saw the tense shoulders relax and just shook his head as way of explanation. Magnus didn’t press further, it wasn’t his place to do so.

“Why don’t we go eat some delicious food?” He kept his tone carefree and light while he moved next to Alec, gesturing for him to follow. He lead them inside and he was pleased to see they were seated immediately after giving his name. They were handed menus and left alone to look over the drink and food menu. He already knew what he was going to get but knew Alec would need a bit more time. They had some great vegetarian options here which was part of the reason he always came back. Even though he wasn’t strictly vegetarian any more, he still enjoyed a lot of the dishes and usually chose them over a meat dishes.

“Have you been here before?” He asked to break the silence once more. It would give him an idea of where Alexander had been in the large city but he was hoping this visit to the restaurant was his first. He wanted to give Alec lots of new experiences that he may not have gotten to have previously.

Alec shook his head as he studied the menu. There was a lot of options and it seemed Alec was overwhelmed by all of them.

“Would you like a couple suggestions, most of them are vegetarian but you might like them." He paused and saw the raven locks move as Alec nodded. He continued on. "The Niman Ranch Strip Steak is to die for if you like steaks, medium rare and you have the perfect dinner. Or if you don’t feel like steak, you can try the organic salmon. The jasmine rice they make for it really brings out the flavour of the fish. Or my favourite, the mushroom wellington. That’s what got me coming to this place every so often, it was hard to find places that had a variety of vegetarian options, normally I would just stay in and cook or get fries at most places since that was as vegetarian as they got.” They were interrupted when a young boy, who probably wasn’t any older than Alec, came to their table, smile plastered on his face.

“Hello gentlemen. I’m Jason and I will be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?” Magnus looked over the wine menu once more and then looked over at Alec.

“Are you a wine kind of guy? There’s a red wine here that I have been told to try if you don’t mind sharing with me? If you don't like wine then we can get something else. ” He watched the blush creep up and he wondered what was making the younger raven shy suddenly.

“Wine is okay.” Alec looked back down at his menu, cheeks flushed a little more, letting Magnus pick out their drink of choice.

“We’ll have the 2009 Fallet Dart, Brut.” Magnus ordered and set the wine menu back on the table and picked up his dinner menu once more.

“Excellent choice, do you need some more time to order gentlemen?”

“Yes-“

“-Yes.” The both answered at the same time. The waiter gave them a friendly smile and left them alone once more.

“You used to be vegetarian?” He was a little thrown by the question, he hadn't figured Alec would have paid that much attention to his silly story but it was endearing that he had.

“Yeah, I was for a number of years, I can’t say I really gave it up but I have been known to enjoy a steak here and there. People underestimate the variety of meals you can make that is vegetarian.”

“That’s interesting. I wouldn’t have guessed you would be the type.” Alec had set his menu down on the table and bent forward over the table as he listened.

“I doubt there is a certain type of person who is vegetarian Alexander. But once upon a time I was. I’m not ashamed to admit it.” He sat back in his chair and observed the pale man across the table who also leaned back in his chair, mimicking Magnus.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s interesting. Izzy, my sister, went through a vegan phase when she was a teenager. Apparently it was the in thing to do at the time so she followed along with it but she was young. It only lasted two weeks before she gave it up.” It was with Alec sharing such a trivial story that Magnus felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach as he watched the blue eyed god before him look so carefree as he shared the fond memory with him. He could tell in that instant that Alec’s family meant everything to him. He would give anything to see that look every day.

“Here is the bottle you ordered sir. Would you like to test it first?” He startled as the voice of their server came back to their table with the bottle of red wine.

“Thank you.” He watched the boy pour the wine into the empty wine glass, just a sip. He swished the liquid in his cup and then smelt it, letting the fragrant scent dance along his senses for a moment before taking a sip.  He nodded to the waiter and set the glass down.

“I think we are also ready to order.” He said as Jon? Jason? Jason, poured them both a glass.

“Perfect, what can I get you two gentlemen this evening?”

Magnus looked over at Alec, nodding for him to go first. Alec glanced down at his menu a moment longer before looking back up.

“I-I’ll have the organic salmon.” So Alec was a fish guy? He could definitely work with that, lots of meals he knew how to cook involved seafood of some kind.

“And for you sir?” The waiter turned his full attention to the Magnus now, who found he couldn’t take his eyes off the gorgeous man across from him.

“I’ll have the mushroom wellington. Thank you.” He threw a smile towards their server and returned to staring at Alec. So far the date was going better than he expected. They were talking which was a start and the conversation had stayed relatively light. Magnus decided to continue their conversation once more. The low hum of people around them chatting served as background noise.

“You are quite fond of your sister. I can hear it in the way you speak about her. It’s nice.” If he smiled anymore his face would hurt for a week but it was hard not to with his present company.

“I take care of her. I take care of all of them. They depend on me to keep the family going; keep it together.”

“It must be quite a weight on your shoulders, to have to worry about so many people?”

“It could be worst. The three of them make it worth it. They are the reason I do the things I do, the choices I make. I do it for them.” Magnus saw the shine in the deep azure globes, the fire behind the words he spoke. Magnus was learning quickly that Alec Lightwood wore his heart on his sleeve. He was almost surprised that he had been able to hid himself so well from his parents but then again maybe they saw it and chose to ignore it? He could say he didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood well, but they seemed like the type to sweep anything unsavory under the rug so to speak. If you couldn’t see it then it wasn’t there.

“Your siblings sound like very lucky people to have you. I can only imagine what it is like to have three younger siblings to be responsible for. I’m sure one is already enough.” Alec let out a small laugh at that.

“One was quite enough to be honest. For a while it was just Izzy and I. She’s two years younger than me. Max was born when I was eight and Izzy was six. He was a surprise for everyone but a pleasant surprise for us. Both Izzy and I made it our life mission to always make sure he came first ahead of us. We didn’t want our parents to ruin him too. Max is too pure for it.”

“What about your other brother? Jace was it?” He had made the mental note of his name since the party. He didn’t know much about the guy but he did know his little biscuit was quite fond of the man. Alec smirked at him and he felt the butterflies flutter once more. Alexander Lightwood did not know of his natural charm.

“Yeah, Jace is adopted. Different last name but he’s family. He joined our family when I was twelve. He had just turned eleven, his mother died that year and his dad, who was a business associate of my father, ended up taking his life four months after her death. My father decided to take the Wayland’s only son in. Not sure what caused him to make that decision but we are happy he did.” The story shone a little more light on the blond now. He had been reserved on his feelings for him so far, of course they were perhaps a bit biased and sure, when he actually met the guy he really didn’t seem all that bad but, he just felt like no one would be good enough for his spirited little red head. Magnus pushed his biased opinions down as he went back to the words still being spoken.

“Do you have any siblings?” The question was innocent enough and made sense when they had just been talking about Alec’s own. He felt his smile falter slightly though and he tried to form an answer that would explain everything and yet be as vague as possible. His past was not something he wanted to discuss on their first date. He wanted to woo the elder Lightwood, not send him screaming to the hills.

“Biologically, no. But I have many people I would consider to be brothers or sisters. Lots of people have entered my life over the years that I was fortunate enough to meet. Clary actually is a very close person to me, since we’re talking Jace.” He saw an ivory hand come up and glide through the silky raven locks as the smile on those pale pink lips widened.

“Small world.”

“It is. I’ve known her family for over a decade now. It’s a long story, but I’ve been having dinner with them every weekend since I was eighteen.”

"I still can't believe you're twenty-eight.” He could hear the disbelief in the words and he felt oddly proud that he didn’t look his age. Alec's grin fell from his face, eyes widdened as he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture as he realized what he had said. “Not that it’s a bad thing, you just look a lot younger than that.” He added on.

“Darling, it’s not anything I haven’t heard before. What can I say, we age well.” Alec gave him a crooked grin.

“Where is your family from?” Magnus picked up his wine glass, sniffing and sipping the ruby liquid.

“Indonesia. Both of my parents were born there, so was I.”

“How come you don’t have an accent then?” He laughed at the question. Another quality he was liking about Alexander was how blunt he was when he spoke, as if he didn't even know what a filter was or that his questions could truly be conceived as offensive. It made him wonder how many confrontations Alec found himself in because of his words.

“I was only a year when my mother brought me here. I don’t remember anything from there but my mother would tell me stories of our home from time to time. I’ve grown up here in America so the only accent I have is the same one you have, darling. ”

Their conversation stopped when their food arrived. Magnus had watched Alec as he looked at his dish and was a bit worried when he saw the slight frown playing along the raven’s lips. Was it not up to his liking? He could order something else.

“If you don’t like it I can se-“

“It’s fine. I-it looks great.” Magnus couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it than that but, again, he didn’t press it. A first date should not have any fights. As they ate he tried to make some small talk.

“I was thinking, after this we could walk under the bridge for a bit?” He asked as he took in a savory bite of his mushroom dish. He forgot how delicious the dish was. Alec still didn’t seem like he was enjoying his food and the worry was gnawing inside him. He had been so sure this place would impress Alec and to see it was doing the opposite was putting a damper on the night and his mood.

“Sure, that should be ok.” But the voice didn’t sound like it was ok. He pushed the gnawing feeling down, ignoring it completely to continue focusing on the task at hand and that was making sure Alec was having a good time.

* * *

 

Magnus had paid, insisting that it had been his idea to go out in the first place so the least he could do was pay for their dinner. They had left and decided to walk down to the water front, leaving the car in the parking lot a little longer. They walked in silence, Alec had shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants while Magnus put his in his coat pockets. He didn’t expect them to hold hands or anything but he wouldn’t have minded linking their arms to bring them a little closer as they strolled along the boardwalk, taking in the lights of the bridge reflected in the calm waters. He settled for walking side by side with the slightly shorter man, his arm brushed against the leather of the brunette’s jacket every so often. Alec remained silent as they progressed slowly down the boardwalk and finally Magnus couldn’t ignore the awkward feeling that had settled between them.

“If I did or said anything to offend you then know it was not my intention.”

Alec finally stopped and turned to face him, backing up slightly to create a larger distance between their bodies. His hands stayed stuffed in his pockets but he hunched his shoulders forward a fraction.  He glanced behind Magnus and the older man could hear the sound of footsteps behind him. He peaked behind him to see a couple walking up behind him and they brushed past the two men. Alec waited until there was a decent amount of distance between them and the strangers before speaking.

“You didn’t say anything to offend me. But I realized that maybe this isn’t going to work out. That restaurant? What were you trying to prove to me by taking me there?” Magnus took a step back, the words staggering him. He hadn’t expected that.

“W-what?” He gaped at the brunette now, unable to form any other words. Was this really happening? Alec was upset because of the place he chose?

“Don’t get me wrong, the location is quite a sight and the food was as amazing as you would expect when you’re paying such absorbent prices, but is that what you think I wanted? A luxurious dinner at some fancy restaurant?” Magnus found his voice then.

“It was a place that I’ve enjoyed over the years and wanted to share with you. I figured with you not being out and worrying about being seen, this would be a nice place to suit that and a first date. I thought it would suit you better than-“

“-than what? You've made assumptions about me because of my last name and that is going to be a problem. I knew giving this dating thing a shot was a stupid idea-“

“It’s not stupid Alexander. Yes, you’re right. Because of who you are I figured you would only expect the best but this is what this date was for, to weed out all the assumptions and learn about each other. Honestly, my first choice for our date was a little pizza joint down the street from my loft but I didn’t think you would like it.” This was not how their first date was supposed to go! Magnus was panicking as he tried to find a way to fix this.

“Pizza would have been a better start, a lot more personal than this. Money is not my driving factor here.”

“How was I supposed to know that Alec? Be fair and stop trying to find reasons for this to not work." Magnus paused for a beat, taking in a deep breath to calm his fluttering heart and turned a determined stare to Alec. "You feel it, don’t you?” Magnus bravely took a step forward and then another, closing the distance between them. “I barely know you and yet I feel like I've known you forever. There’s something here between us, it’s electric. I’ve felt it since the first night we met.” He was pleading now as he reached for one of Alec’s arms, to pull it towards him and hold his hand. They were alone and he took advantage of the moment.

He rested the pale palm against his chest; even through his coat, he knew Alec could feel the wild thrashing of his heart in his chest. He set his own palm over Alec’s and he could faintly feel the thumping against it, matching his own.

“I know you feel that, I can feel your heart too. This isn’t nothing. Give me a chance Alexander.”

“You know my situation. I’m not even out, as you said, how is that going to work for us? Can you handle having a relationship with someone who will hide you to their family? You know I cannot introduce you to my parents as my boyfriend or bring you home for the holidays. Can you handle that?” Alec stood his ground, maintaining his hand pressed firmly to Magnus’ chest as he waited for the other to take in the full meaning of the words. It was as if he was challenging Magnus.

“If it means I get to be with you then I can handle anything thrown my way. I will do whatever you want if it means I get to see you again.” Magnus moved his free hand up to cup Alec’s cool cheek. “I will take whatever you are willing to give me.” Blue eyes skirted along his face and then down to the tan hand still resting on his chest over the worn leather. Magnus held his breath, waiting.

“Even if I cannot give you all of me? There will be things we can’t do, things I can't do.” The deep voice was low and timid. His resolve was breaking and Magnus pushed forward this time, done with treading lightly.

“I will take whatever you want to give me. I haven’t spent months acting like some love sick puppy who only thought of you, just to have you slip from my fingers again. Me letting you leave the first time was my first mistake, I do not intend to make it again. I don’t want any more misunderstanding between us.” He heard the sigh escape the other man and knew he was finally breaking through the barrier that Alec had put up.

“Magnus-“ He paused and looked around, making sure they were still alone. “I cannot ask that of you. It’s not fair to you.”

“You aren’t asking me to do anything Alexander, I’m volunteering. I’m offering myself to you.” Magnus pulled away, giving them distance once more and waited for Alec to follow. “Come on, let’s walk some more. The night is still young and I have a lot more I want to learn about you before I have to send you home.” Soon they were walking down the boardwalk once more, hands in their respective pockets as Magnus asked more questions about Alec’s brothers and sister. It was a safe topic for them both it seemed as time seemed to suddenly fly by. Magnus would remember the small crooked smiles Alec sent him throughout the night as he slowly opened up more to the golden-eyed man. Magnus also wouldn’t forget when Alec agreed to a second date that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also excited to share a bit more about Magnus' past though more will come up in the near future, they haven't even discussed mutually knowing Tessa or the story behind that. Next chapters we will also be seeing more of the gang, so stick around! As we all know, getting to know people involves learning about their past since that is what makes them the person they are today.
> 
> On a side note: I am happy to say that the second arc is almost completely plotted out with a few things that will probably change as this one progresses.


	6. Find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec find's himself on his fourth date with Magnus at his loft, both agreeing it's much more private and prying eyes can't watch them. Could this be a sign that their relationship is finally developing?   
> Their date is going great until a phone call interrupts them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially capped this arc at 8 chapters! (or so I say...)  
> The end is coming near and the ending is already half plotted!   
> I wanted to continue with the double updates this weekend and found myself plugging away at this chapter the last few days now. I found it turned out a lot better than I even expected, especially with the latest events. I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do. Let me know if you did!   
> thank you all for the positive feedback on this fic, I can't tell you how excited I get every time I get a new notification that I got kudos or a comment on this! You all make this so much more worth writing so thank you. 
> 
> Reminder: this chapter is not beta'd or completely looked through so all mistakes are my own.

Date four found them at Magnus’ place for dinner. Alec had shown up earlier than expected but he had been eager to get there. Their last date had also been here and they had spent the better part of the evening sitting on the couch, coffee mugs in hand as they talked about everything from things they did as kids to the things they hated about their jobs. It was here that Alec felt the most welcome to be himself. Magnus had told him things like how he didn’t define people by their gender, but for their soul. He didn’t have a preference for any one gender which explained the girl he had been hooking up with previously. He hadn’t asked before but he was curious about Magnus’ sexuality. For Alec, he knew he was very much gay and liked men. Magnus on the other hand liked people for who they were, not their outer appearance though in no certain terms had he made it obvious to Alec that he appreciated his physique quite a bit.

Alec had caught the glances and stares when Magnus thought he was being sneaky. It had boosted his confidence just a tad that he had enraptured such a stunning creature. He could have anyone he wanted, had had anyone he wanted and yet here he was, chasing Alec. In turn, Alec would be crazy to not appreciate that knowledge.

Magnus made him feel wanted, seen, needed. It was all so new and scary yet he kept agreeing to more dates. The dating had been going on for a month now. They had seen each other every weekend and talked throughout the week. They had grown close in such a short amount of time. Alec couldn’t help but feel guilty that most of their dates had to be planned out just right to avoid anyone recognizing him but Magnus had reassured him that it was ok. He was okay with it all.

The only ones who knew currently that he was officially in the dating scene was Isabelle and Tessa; who had mentioned that her and Magnus went way back but had refused to elaborate as it was his story to tell Alec, not hers.  He should have been miffed at that, at her, but then he knew she was right. It seemed like a personal story and Magnus would share it with him, if and when he wanted to.

He sat up a bit straighter in his chair as he watched from across the kitchen island as Magnus moved around the spacious kitchen as he cooked. He looked down when he felt something touch his feet to find a grey fur ball rubbing against them. Chairman Meow, Magnus’ cat. He had told Alec on their last date that it was a good thing Chairman seemed to be fond of Alec after meeting the cat or else Magnus would have had to end things. If Chairman Meow didn’t like someone then Magnus couldn’t either. He had snorted at that but when he saw the serious gaze penetrating him, his small laugh died on his lips. He had shifted under the gaze, eyes drawn down and was startled when laughter filled his ears.

“ _Relax Alec. I am just kidding. Cats can be assholes. Chairman here doesn’t really like blonds and usually avoids them. You’re lucky you are brunette. But I would still want to see you even if he didn’t like you.”_  He let out a small laugh at that. The nerves were still getting the best of it.

Now on their fourth date and having been in this loft more than once, he felt himself slowly become more lax in the other’s presence. Sharing your home with someone was a sign of trust and it felt much more intimate. Here, he didn’t have to hide who he was. He could touch Magnus if he felt brave enough or let Magnus touch him without worrying about eyes watching them. If there was one word to describe Magnus so far it would be gentleman. They hadn’t even kissed yet which was laughable given what they had done the first time they met, in the bathroom, that was just through Magnus’ room. He glanced over to it and saw the door was opened. He couldn’t see much since the lights were off but knew if he went through the threshold he would find the bed Magnus slept in each night. Where he had slept, curled up with the taller man after fucking in the bathroom.

 He thought it was cute on the older man’s part but he was getting impatient. The most contact they had had so far was their hands brushing against one another’s, if he excluded their first day when he had rested his palm over the bronze man’s beating heart. He was starting to warm up to this whole dating thing and he wanted to enjoy the perks that came with dating. He wondered if he would have to be the one to initiate everything? At the pace they were going, it felt like that was exactly what he had to do. Didn’t people usually kiss on the first date? By now at least that should have happened.

He observed Magnus setting their plates with the food now, the aroma filled his nose and he let out a small moan which earned him a loud chuckle.

“If I knew curry was the way to your heart I wouldn’t have wasted time burning the lemon chicken last weekend.” Alec let out a low laugh as he thought about to their last week’s date night. Magnus had tried to be fancy for their first date at his place but at some point he had overestimated his time and had instead found himself running around his loft, opening windows as he tried to wave the smoke out of the kitchen.  Dinner had turned into take out after that and Magnus swearing he was a great cook despite the burnt pan in the sink.

“Just because it smells good Bane, doesn’t mean it tastes good.” He shot a sly grin towards the man who was now carrying their plates to the small dinner table that sat next to the kitchen counter.  He set them down opposite each other on the square surface and returned back to the kitchen, grabbing a stemless wine glass filled with a dark red merlot and a bottle of Heineken to bring back to the table. Silverware was already set on either side of the black plates. Magnus was pulling out one of the dark cherry wood chairs that matched the table and Alec took that as a cue to leave the little island chair to join the man.

Sitting opposite of the golden eyed man, he looked down at the dish and felt his mouth water. It also looked delicious. He didn’t doubt the taste also matched the look and smell but it was fun to tease Magnus.

“My dear Alexander, while I enjoy the teasing, I suggest you dig in before it gets cold. It tastes best when it’s still hot.” Magnus picked up his spoon and scooped up a large amount of jasmine rice and curry to bring to his lips, taking it all in eagerly as he ate, not waiting for Alec to eat. It had only been a month but they had already gotten quite comfortable with one another, at least away from prying eyes.

They maintained light conversation throughout the meal, Alec had conceded and said that Magnus could cook quite well.

“So, I would suggest going out to the balcony with a glass of wine, or beer, and sit out there while we take in the view but it’s just a tad more chilly out than I would like. I thought we could set out some blankets and pillows on the ground in the living room, watch a movie, if you don’t mind?” Alec looked behind him to the living room to see all the candles’ light dancing along the walls, lighting up the otherwise dark room. Magnus had made sure to put just as much effort into tonight as he had every other evening they had spent together so far. He felt the pitter patter of his heart in his chest as his chest flushed. Would they curl up together while they watched the movie? He wouldn’t object to it.

“That sounds perfect Magnus.” He turned back to face the man and gave him a wide smile which Magnus returned tenfold.

“Good because that is all I had planned for tonight. I was just eager to see you again.” His smile widened further at that.  “Oh that reminds me, I hope you don’t mind that I decided on a fruit tray for dessert. I know it’s nothing fancy but I thought it would be simple to have while we watched our movie.”

“That’s fine. More than fine really.” They had finished their meal at that point and Magnus got up to clear away their dishes. Alec got up to help, both moving in a peaceful silence as they loaded their dishes into Magnus’ dishwasher. The older man moved gracefully around him as he pulled the small tray of assorted fruits out of the fridge, nudging the door closed with his hip.

“Can you grab our drinks for us?” Alec nodded and went back to the table to grab Magnus’ glass and his bottle. Deciding both were far too empty, he went back to the kitchen, refilling the stemless glass with the wine that sat on the counter with its cork sitting next to it and then grabbed another bottle out of the fridge, copying Magnus’ hip nudge to close the door as both hands were now full.

He followed the taller man out to the candle lit living room where he saw a pile of plush pillows and soft comforters already on the ground, ready for them to make a nest in them, between the coffee table and couch. He felt the excitement pulse through him as he watched Magnus set the tray on the wooden coffee table in front of the pile and then kneel down to start arranging the blankets as Alec set their drinks down on either side of the fruit. He waited for Magnus to finish rearranging everything and then sat on the spot next to him; making a bold move in the process and pressing the side of his body close to the man next to him, he could feel the heat radiating off of him as he settled in.

“Alright, so we can rent whatever we want to, the options are limitless. Pay Per View is quite the blessing.” The television came to life and Magnus used the remote that he had set on the couch behind them to go to the movies he had. “There’s a decent selection of movies out right now. Pick whatever you want.”  Alec felt at a loss on what to pick. There was such a selection to pick from and he wasn’t sure what to pick that the both of them would enjoy.  Heck, being given an option in movie choices was a lot more than he was used to. Usually the movies were already picked, usually by his siblings, and he didn’t usually argue with their choices because he knew it made them happy; he rather see them smile.

He clicked through the options, seeing things from Pitch Perfect to House at the End of the Street and the latest Resident Evil movie. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to go for suspense, comedy, or horror. Magnus hadn’t even given him an idea of what he was in the mood for and so he found himself clicking through them all once more as he began to worry over picking the right movie for them.

“Alexander, you’ve clicked through them all already. I am fine with whatever you feel like watching, I am not fussy so pick something you want to see.” Magnus let one of his arms casually drape across the couch behind Alec and rested his finger tips on his shoulder. The small contact sent a shiver down Alec’s spine and he shifted closer to the warm body next to him, feeling a little more at ease.  He settled on The House at the End of the Street as their movie choice. It sounded decent and perhaps it would give him an excuse to keep the warm body close to him.

“Ah suspense for the evening? I wouldn’t have pegged you for those kinds of movies.” Magnus said as the opening began for their movie. Alec moved forward to grab his beer off the table and took a swig before speaking.

“If they’re done right they can be really good.  I’m not really picky on movies. Is this okay? If not we can pick something else.”

“Relax Alec. I am more than ok with this. Come on, sit back and let’s enjoy.” Alec sighed but didn’t fight it, instead sitting back so he was leaning against the couch. Fingers closed around his shoulder and he felt himself being pulled in close to the muscular body next to him once more, this time he nestled in close, letting his insecurities wash away and an ease settle over him as he focused his attention on the movie.

They ended up spending the first part of the movie in relative silence, except for adding commentary here and there as the movie played out. Both their drinks were empty but neither moved to get another, not wanting to disturb the pleasant contact.

It had been Magnus who had decided to disturb the peace when his fingers started trailing slowly, tantalizingly up and down his arm. Little bolts jolted from the places of contact to the rest of his body and he couldn’t help the reaction his body was having to the simple touch.  Alec lazily moved his hand, that was resting against Magnus’ thigh, up so that it now sat on top of it, letting his fingers dance along the muscle as the tanned fingers on his other arm continued to trail along it as he kept his eyes glued to the television. Alec felt like it was a step in their new dating relationship. An intimacy he hadn’t experienced before, another first with Magnus.

The touches got bolder, braver, as the arm around him began to move up to skirt around his shoulder to his collarbone and then up to let one painted nail drag lightly across the skin of his neck. He inclined his neck to the side just a bit to give the tantalizing fingers more access, enjoying the way the warm skin felt against his own. In return he let his own hand that was still tracing along the plains of the hard thigh below it move an inch up, feeling the way the muscle flexed underneath it. He could hear the small hitch in Magnus’ breath as his hand continued to trail along and he couldn’t help the small grin that played across his lips at knowing he was the cause for it. He felt the lean body next to him shift and then a sigh fell from his lips when warm lips began to kiss along his neck, the touch featherlike against his heated skin. He kept his eyes forward but his attention was anywhere but on the movie that still played. He felt himself focused solely on the lips that caressed him, warm breath tickling along as they went while the fingers slowly glided up in his hair, tugging lightly and playing with his dark locks.

When teeth scraped across him that is when he felt his control slip, the hand that rested on Magnus’ thigh stopped and gripped the hard muscle beneath it in an attempt to ground himself from all the sensations running through his body. Another nip on his sensitive flesh had him turning his head to now face the man next to him, who had stopped his teasing and was staring directly at him. Golden orbs dark and half lidded  bore into his own and Alec found himself moving automatically. Lips crashed together in a flurry of teeth and tongue. All the resolve he had melted away as his hands moved, grabbing onto whatever part of Magnus’ body that they could as their lips continued their war. He felt the fingers in his locks tighten, holding him there while soft lips assaulted his, tongues battling for dominance as they inched closer to each other. The other trying to mold their bodies together.

Alec pulled back, gasping, which didn’t stop Magnus. The older man moved with the grace of a feline, moving over him eagerly as lips kissed down his jaw and to his neck once more, taut body now straddling him, enclosing him. He let his hand falls to the clothed waist, fingers digging into lean hips to pull the body flush against his own as lips found his once more, capturing and claiming them.  A quiet moan escaped Alec and Magnus swallowed it, consuming him in the process. He couldn’t think as his body reacted to the nearness of the other, his hips thrusted up, trying to gain some friction between their clothed bodies.

They had been dancing between this tension for weeks. All their touches had been hesitant and innocent so far, building up like a pool of fire between them and now they were letting everything go, letting their need for the other be known.

He trailed his hands up under the hem of the maroon cotton shirt Magnus wore and dragged blunt nails over the solid back beneath it. He wanted more, needed more; to feel the golden skin against his own again. Letting his need take over completely, he let his hands go back to the hem of the shirt and pull it up, signalling for Magnus to pull back from where their lips were joined so he could pull the offending fabric over his head and throw it to the ground next to them. Magnus, in turn, moved his own hands to Alec’s shirt to pull over, not missing a beat when the garment joined his own, and clashing his red kissed lips back down to his own bruised ones. Skin met skin and both gasped at the contact into the feverish kiss.

Alec pulled Magnus down onto him fully, hardness straining now against the dark fabric of his jeans as the taut body grinded down onto it. His mind was going fuzzy, his body wanton as they moved against one another, trying hard to gain more friction to ease the tension below. He wanted Magnus bad. He wanted to feel that body, naked, against his once more, to be joined together so deliciously as they had before.

He slipped a hand down, playing with the button of the older man’s pants and then glided it down over the hard bulge that was straining against the loose fabric Magnus wore. He could feel the outline of the hard member under the fabric.  A guttural groan escaped the man on top of him and they broke apart as hands continued to wander and explore.

It was that moment that Alec’s phone began to ring, interrupting and surprising them immediately.  Alec let out a whine as it continued.

“Think it’s important?” Magnus breathed out, chest heaving as he looked over the hall where Alec’s coat hung and phone sat.

“If it’s important they’ll leave a voicemail.” They waited and when it finished ringing they inched back in to continue where they left off only to be interrupted again by the same ringing.

Alec let out a frustrated groan. Magnus let out a breathy laugh as he moved off of him and sat back next to him.

“You should get that before whoever it is continues to blow your phone up.” Alec ran a hand through his hair, trying to gain some control back to his body. He stood up, not bothering to put his shirt back on and walked to where the offending object was. Picking it up off the little table next to where his coat hung he looked at the screen to see who was disturbing him at such an hour. It could only be a few people.

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he saw the name lighting up his phone. ‘Mother’ glared at him from his screen and it took him a moment to regain himself. Swiping the green answer button on his phone, he took a deep breath in and lifted the device to his ear.

“Mother?” His voice hard even to his own ears. He peaked around to hold up a finger to Magnus, indicating he’d be a moment. He saw Magnus was already putting his shirt back on, the phone call and who it was putting a damper on the mood for them both. It would be a lie if Alec said he felt okay even answering his phone while at Magnus’ place but if she was calling this late into the evening then it had to be something important.

“Where have you been? I already called once without an answer Alexander.” He cringed at the use of his full name coming from her. He never liked it, not until Magnus had called him by his full name. Now it was only okay when the gorgeous man used it.

“I was busy. What is the problem? If it’s work, it can wait until the morning Mother.” It was the weekend, the office was closed anyways and he had no intention of wasting his time off on it when he had much more pleasurable things he could indulge in. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“Your father is in the hospital. I need you here, now. Isabelle and Jace are already here with Max and I.” And if her voice hadn’t put a damper on his mood, the cold chill that ran down his spine at the words was more than enough to reel him back in to reality.

“I’ll be there soon.” He hung up before any more could be said from here. His heart was hammering hard in his chest when he returned to the low lit living room. The movie was on pause and Magnus must have refilled his wine while he was on the phone. Amber orbs watched him as he picked up his discarded shirt from the ground and pulled it back on.

“Leaving so soon?” Magnus asked as he took another long drag of the ruby liquid. Alec looked back at him, regret filling him as he knew he had to go, had to leave their little nest they had made for the evening. Even if it was his father, he would rather stay here than go. He rubbed the back of his neck, nerves running through him as he knew he had say goodbye to Magnus.

“Y-yeah. My f-father got rushed to the hospital. I have to g-go. I’m sorry. I know this was our date night but I have to-“

“It’s ok Alexander. They’re your family. Go, I will be fine.” Magnus stood up and  walked to him, wrapping his long arms around Alec’s waist and pulling him close.  “Call me later though?” His deep voice sounded hopefully and Alec felt his heart calm.

“Y-yes. I will. Thank you for understanding.” But neither moved apart, instead soaking in the comfort between them for a moment more. Alec inclined his head slightly and moved up, pressing his lips softly against Magnus’ once more. The kiss was fleeting but held so much promise.  “Can I see you tomorrow?” He asked when he pulled away. He was answered with a wide, toothy smile.

“Of course. I would love that.” They kissed once more and Alec had to finally pull away before he got too carried away. Walking to the front hallway once more, he put his shoes on and then his leather coat. He slipped his phone into his coat pocket and turned once more to Magnus. He really didn’t want to leave this place. Magnus must have sensed his hesitation and took it upon himself to open the front door.

“Leave before your family sends out a search party for you. I will talk to you later Alexander.” Magnus continued to softly smile at him and Alec finally conceded.

“See you later Magnus.” Magnus pecked him of his check before he turned and left, climbing down the stairs of the building and exiting before he had a chance to change his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

It took him almost an hour to get to the hospital and when he did arrive his siblings were sitting out in the waiting room, his mother nowhere to be found. He walked up to them, Jace was the first to see he had arrived and stood up from his seat to meet him half way. He could see the worry lines etched across his features as he stopped before him.

“How’s he doing?” Alec asked, not sure what else to say. Jace gave a shrug.

“We haven’t heard much yet. We’re still waiting to hear from the doctors.” He could hear the strain in his brother’s voice and he wondered how his younger siblings were taking it. He knew they were all closer with their parents than he was, they never had to deal with the brunt of their disappointment, he made sure they didn’t have to.

“What happened?” It should have been the first question he asked when he got there but his thoughts were a jumble. The situation had caught him utterly off guard tonight and he wasn’t thinking clearly. He may not like his father, but in some way he still had been a father to him growing up, the only father he knew and that still counted for something with him.  He saw Jace breath in shakily.

“He was at work, trying to finish the proposal for your guys’ meeting on Tuesday. He went back after dinner even though he said he was feeling off. Of course mom didn’t say anything, didn’t stop him and then we were getting a call two hours later saying he was being rushed here. They think he had a heart attack. They’ve been working on stabilizing him. Mom left to go make calls, obviously.” Jace and Max didn’t know about their father’s affairs or the fact that their mother knew about them so the annoyance to their mother was evident in his voice. He never had the heart to tell his brother about the issues between their parents, he had already lost so much in his life. Instead Isabelle and himself shouldered the knowledge and kept it to themselves.

“Do you think we’ll hear anything soon?” Alec looked around the room, white walls stood stark and bare around them. The clinical smell that hospitals had filled his nose. He hated hospitals.

“Not sure. We’ve just been waiting over there for someone to come out and update us. It’s taking forever Alec.” He heard the crack in Jace’s voice and pulled the shorter man to him, hugging him.

“It’ll be okay. Let’s go sit.” He let the blond go and lead the way back to where Max and Isabelle sat. Isabelle had an arm draped around Max, keeping him close to her side in a comforting gesture.  He sat next to her as Jace took his spot back beside Max.

“Hey” he murmured quietly to the smaller girl.

“Hi.” Was the quiet reply he got. No one said anything else as they all sat together, his little family, and waited for news.

* * *

 

It was well past one in the morning when he finally arrived at home. His father was stable and was now staying in the hospital for a few days for observation. When they had finally been able to see them their mother had come back and joined them. Not much was said as the machines beeped around them with various tubes running from his father to the machines. His father had asked him to take over the meeting for Tuesday, that the proposal was finished, he just needed to present it to their clients. He had agreed without much thought because he knew one day he would be doing this every day, it would be his job. It was his opportunity to show his father he was ready for it. That seemed to please the older Lightwood and then they were urged to go home and rest by one of the nurses coming in for a check-up.

The weight of the night finally settled in and he felt so much older in that moment than his twenty-two years on this earth. It wasn’t just with the events of this evening but everything he had kept to himself over the years. He laid on his couch, eyes closed and arm thrown over them for good measure. The pressure of trying to be perfect for his parents finally catching up to him. When he was a child he never thought his life would be like this, hiding who he was. The silence was welcoming as he just let his mind drift, his breathing the only sound, allowing the void to hit. He didn’t want to think any more.

He wished he was still with Magnus right now instead of alone in the cold apartment. He should call him but he didn’t want to burden the older man with his problems.

The ringing of his phone broke the silence. His arm fell from his face and he felt around the coffee table for it. Fingers closed around it and picked it up. He peaked an eye open and saw Magnus’ name on the screen. He swiped the answer button and pressed the speaker to his ear, waiting.

“Alexander?” The voice was soft and calm, it was the straw that broke the camel’s back as the tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. He took a shuddering breath in as they began to fall. He didn’t want to do this to Magnus. He didn’t deserve that.

“Y-yeah. H-hi.” The sob escaped his lips, his resolve falling apart.

“Oh darling, what happened?” He heard the concern clear as day in the low voice on the other side. He couldn’t form words as everything crumbled around him. It was too much for him to bare. “Are you at home?” He tried to form words again as the sobs wreck through him.

“I-I just got in.” He was able to manage as the tears stained his cheeks.

“I’ll be there shortly.” He couldn’t fight Magnus on it, not now. He was pretty sure his door was still unlocked from when he got in, his mind had been a million miles away. Magnus kept the call on a moment later. “If that’s fine with you?” In that moment Alec wanted nothing more than to have him here with him as he unraveled, needing the comfort that the man gave him.

“O-ok.” The sobs were subsiding but the tears continued. He heard a click and set the phone down back on the table. He didn’t even move from his spot, letting himself have this moment.

* * *

 

He felt something stroking his hair gently, caressing him as his mind began to regain consciousness. The faint scent of scandal wood filled his senses as he became aware of someone near him. He must have dozed off at some point and he was aware that Magnus was now here, murmuring softly as he continued to stroke Alec’s hair comfortingly. Pulling himself from the grasps of sleep, he cracked an eye open. His place was still dark, the only light now coming from his kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of Magnus’ face next to his. Opening both eyes now, he stayed still as he let his eyes wonder over the sharp features next to him. He was mostly surprised to see that Magnus’ face was bare and he was able to appreciate the smooth bronze skin fully, the slant of his eyes, the long black lashes, and the natural rosy lips. He was breath taking in all his natural glory. He was here. It took his muddled mind a moment to really take in that Magnus was here, next to him, the murmuring he had heard was actually Magnus singing softly as he continued carding his fingers through Alec’s hair, eyes closed, unaware that the younger man was now awake.

His eyes burned and he could feel the dried up trails of tears on his cheeks. His head felt heavy and his chest numb as the nights events started floating back; why he was currently in this position. He figured it was time to make Magnus aware that he was awake.

“Hey.” His voice was hoarse as it came out. Magnus snapped his head up at his voice, eyes scanning over his face as he took in the other man who was now conscious. He didn’t remove his head from his dark locks and Alec was thankful, the touch was calming.

“Sorry, I let myself in.” Was the first thing Magnus said and Alec couldn’t help but snort at that.

“What time is it?” His throat was dry, voice shaky. Magnus pulled back and stood up. Without a word he left, heading to the kitchen. Alec took this moment to sit up on the couch, making room for Magnus to sit down when he returned with a glass of water. He handed it to the younger man and Alec took it gratefully. “Thanks.” He said after he drank half the cup.

“It’s just after three in the morning. I got just over an hour ago. I’ve never been so glad for a door to actually be unlocked. You were already asleep when I got here.” Alec felt his cheeks heat up, being caught unaware.

“Sorry about that.” Alec said timidly.

“It is quite alright Alexander.” Amber eyes softening as he sat next to the shorter man on the couch. He sat back and spread his arms out on the back of the couch, welcoming Alec to nestle in. He found himself curling into the warm embrace and was content to know he wasn’t alone any more. They sat like that, in silence, listening to the other’s breathing.

“Magnus?” The hushed words filled the otherwise silence.

“Hm?” Magnus hummed.

“Thanks for showing up, coming here I mean.” His voice was low still, not wanting to break the small bit of comfort he had at this moment when he needed it most. He had never leaned on anyone before, never shown someone who he was behind closed doors, not like this. It was foreign to him and yet Magnus made him feel like it was the most natural thing to do, like he could fully depend on him without question. Magnus didn’t pry and that helped especially when he couldn’t find it in himself to discuss the last few hours yet.

“Of course. I couldn’t in good faith leave you alone. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?” And that was the first time he heard either of them utter the word _boyfriend_. The dark haired man must have caught his slip and tried to back track. “What I mean is, anyone close to me doesn’t deserve to be left alone when they need-“

“Boyfriends?” Alec had stopped listening after he heard the word, his mind racing as he took it in. Were they officially boyfriends now? It had been a month now of them dating so did that mean they were becoming official? Is that how it happened?  Magnus shifted next to him but didn’t pull away from their embrace.

“Well, I mean I know we didn’t talk about it, but we’ve been dating now for a month and I know I want to continue. I want to be with you Alexander Lightwood. Would you be my boyfriend? Officially?” And all the bad that happened that night paled in comparison to being asked to be Magnus’ boyfriend. He felt his heart leap out of his chest at the question.  He never thought he would be in a position where someone wanted to be his boyfriend or to want him as theirs in his life time yet here he was being asked to be this god of a man’s boyfriend and he realized it was exactly what he wanted too.

Wrapping his arms around the taut body next to him, he pulled him in, crushing him to his own body as he nodded his affirmation against the broad chest.

“Yes. I want to be your boyfriend Magnus.” He heard the sigh of relief fill the room around him as arms tightened around him.

“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me Alec. So very happy.” He heard the smile in the older man’s voice.

“I can definitely say the feeling is mutual.” He let a soft sigh escape once more, contentment filling him completely. “Will you stay with me tonight?” The words came out before he could think it over and he realized that he wanted Magnus to stay tonight, he didn’t want to let this man go.

“Always, if you’ll let me.” Alec nodded against the hard chest below his cheek as his eyes began to shut, sleep trying to pulling him in again. “Come my darling, let’s go get some sleep. You look like you’ve been to hell and back and I could really use some beauty sleep myself.” He let the older man move and pull him up, willing his feet to carry him as he was lead through his apartment. He didn’t question how Magnus knew where his room was, happy to just be going there to his welcoming bed, not alone this time.

He flopped on the bed, letting the cool covers engulf him as nimble fingers pulled his shoes off that he hadn’t even noticed were still on and the his pants followed, both discarded on the ground. A few moments later after he listened to the rustling of fabric, a hard body was next to him, pulling him in and cocooning him in warmth as his mind began to drift once more that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... there's a lot coming Alec's way the last two chapters of this arc as you might guess.   
> Stay tuned and don't forget to follow me on tumblr @fujinakaheero for updates on this fic and progress of The War of Hearts Arc as well as just chatting. I would love to meet more malec fans and tumblr is a great way of doing so.   
> Thanks guys! You are all so appreciated!


	7. Love me Like no Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus begin to grow closer. Magnus shares some of his past to Alec, to gain a deeper understanding of one another. The two men find taking the next steps in the relationship easier than they thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to come out! I actually just finished this chapter today (Sunday). This one proved a big challenging at first as I wasn't sure if I was going to include certain things in this arc or save it for the second arc. Tie in the fact that this whole week was just total chaos, i didn't really get a chance to continue this chapter until the weekend where I tried to pluck away at it. Thankfully I am bringing you a nice long chapter with lots of fluff in this one.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh... and a small warning, there is some graphic content in this one.  
> Reminder: this story is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Also I just wanted to share some very beautiful art work made for this fic by XanderB who is also working on my malec collab with me. If you haven't, check it out. I promise it is much better than the summary which we are working on a better one!  
> 

His arm was asleep and his body was stiff yet he stayed where he was, not moving as he let his free hand gently caress the dark messy locks of the man next to him. Magnus had woken up nearly an hour ago, not used to being in another bed or sleeping with another person had made his body much more aware. He didn’t mind though, especially when he had opened his eyes to find the ivory man curled up the same way they had fallen asleep after making their way to the comforting mattress. He had laid his arm out, curling it under Alec and holding him close as his other arm laid across the lean waist, holding him there. Alec had fallen asleep almost immediately while he had let his hand trace little patterns along the expanse of the ivory skinned man’s back and hip.

He let a small smile grace his lips as the body next to him started to stir, the fluttering of dark lashes drawing his attention to the sharp features of the beautiful man.  He continued his ministrations in the raven locks as sleep-ridden crystal eyes finally opened, slowly focusing on the older man. He would describe Alec’s eyes as like the ocean, they were iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue. It had been the first thing that had drawn the bronze man to him when they first met.

 Magnus could wake up like this every day, arm asleep and everything, if it meant waking next to this God. He noticed the blue orbs were still a bit blood shot from last night and he felt sympathetic. Alec had been a mess when he called, it had been the reason Magnus had found himself rushing out of his loft and speeding to the Brooklyn bridge to get to upper Manhattan, needing to get to Alec as quickly as possible. When he had gotten to the complex he was lucky when someone was exiting just as he was arriving so he was able to slip in. He had run up the stairs, taking two at a time, and made it to the third floor with ease. He had found the door unlocked and when he finally found Alec, the boy was fast asleep on the couch, tears staining his cheeks as his chest rose and fell.

He had sat on the ground next to the couch, resting his head next to the raven’s as he played with the silken locks, trying to provide comfort to him even as he slept. At one point he had started softly singing, taking comfort that he was here now, next to Alec. It hadn’t been in his plan to talk about their relationship when the young man woke up, yet it had just slipped from his mouth, almost naturally, when he mentioned the word boyfriend. In his mind that was exactly what Alec was to him. And he was so happy, so overjoyed when Alec had said yes to officially using the label. His heart swelled in his chest at the step forward their relationship took at that moment.

“Morning.” The husky voice brought him back from his thoughts and he found himself pulling the warm body to him tighter, not wanting to let go just yet.  He rested his face in the crook of the smooth pale neck and breathed in the slightly salty scent, mumbling to himself as he felt a strong arm wrap itself around him, holding him just as close.

“I don’t want to get up.” He murmured, hot breath tickling the ivory skin. He felt the man shiver in his embrace and grinned.

“We should. I don’t even know what the time is.” Magnus lifted his head, looking around to the windows and saw the sun was shining brightly through the crack of the curtain covering them.

“I would guess close to noon.” He heard the annoyed sigh from the other.  “Why don’t I go make us some breakfast while you shower?”  There was something pleasant about being able to cook breakfast for Alec, to share a morning together.

“That sounds nice. I’ll meet you out there.” And he was mildly surprised when soft lips pressed against his own before the taut body was moving away from him, detangling itself from his grasp as it slid out of the bed. Magnus rolled onto his back, watch Alec stretch his tired body before moving towards the doorway that lead to the bathroom. He watched as the pale faced turned back, looking over his shoulder, blues twinkling as they scanned the bed, taking Magnus in as he laid there, stretched out now in the bed before turning back around and going into the bathroom. Magnus’ arm tingled as the blood came rushing through it. He waited for the pins and needles feeling to ebb before sitting up, letting the covers fall to his waist before pulling them off.

He was only in boxer briefs and decided he needed at least a shirt on.  His shirt laid crumpled on the floor along with his pants and socks. He picked them up and set them on the wood dresser. His own shirt would not do for cooking so he decided to snoop through the wooden drawers, trying to find one of Alec’s shirts to wear. Most of his wardrobe consisted of various shades of black. He decided to take out a worn out looking grey t-shirt and pull it over himself. The hem line just meeting his underwear, the few inches he had on the younger man evident though he realized just how much more build Alec had on him as the arms and chest of the shirt was much looser. He smiled as Alec’s scent engulfed him and he couldn’t help but pull the neck of the shirt up and breath it in.

As he left the room he heard the shower begin to run. He thought about Alec standing under the hot stream, water trailing down the broad chest, down to the dark trail of hair that lead to the dark curls. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to keep his urges in check. Now was not the time for daydreaming, that was meant for the nights he laid in bed, remembering just how soft those curls were that surrounded the beautiful member. He shook his head. _Not the time Bane._ He reminded himself before leaving the room, putting some distance between him and the temptation that stood in the shower.

He was pleased to see that Alec actually kept his kitchen stocked which worked in his favour as he pulled out eggs, bread, raspberries, blueberries, milk, and syrup. He set the butter and syrup on the little dinette and then began looking through the cupboards, trying to find the tools he needed to whip up some French toast for them.

 

* * *

 

Alec found Magnus humming along to the loud upbeat music that filtered through the apartment. The older man was just finishing up the last couple pieces of French toast and plating them when he noticed he wasn’t alone any longer. A playful grin spread across his face as he grabbed the berries and sprinkled them over the golden bread on the two plates. He put all the ingredients back in the fridge, leaving the dishes on the counter by the sink for the time being, and picked up the two plates, bringing them to the table where he had everything set up. Two mugs sat at each spot, filled with steaming dark liquid. Magnus had put the coffee maker he found to good use, forgoing the Keurig that had sat next to the stove.  He was pleased to see that Alec was wearing loose grey sweat pants and a black wife beater. It meant he wasn’t going anywhere, at least for the time being.

“Hungry?” Magnus asked as he moved to where Alec stood, observing his movements. He wrapped his fingers around the sweat pant clad hips and pulled him forward, kissing the pale smooth forehead in greeting. He was answered with a pleased hum. He pulled back, appreciating the beautiful man in his arms for a beat. He saw the flush creeping up on the high cheek bones and found it completely endearing.   He knew, in that moment and in that moment only, that the twinkle in Alec’s eyes was the most beautiful thing you could witness in your short-long lifetime. Somehow he had been blessed with the sight.

“Smells wonderful.” If they hadn’t been so close together Magnus would have missed the compliment.  He let the shorter man free from his grasp finally.

“Come, let’s eat. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” He hooked a bare pinky finger with a pale one and lead them both to the small table, pulling out Alec’s chair for him before taking his own. A hush fell over them as they ate, the silence welcoming and providing comfort for both men.

“So, I have to head up to the hospital later.  My father seems to be doing better today, Jace texted me this morning with the update.” The black haired man nodded at that as he took another decadent bite of fruit and bread.

“That’s good. If you don’t mind me asking, why did he get rushed there last night?” Magnus didn’t want to pry, he’d rather Alec bring up his family on his own as he got the gist that they were a sore spot for him, at least his parents.  He watched the brunette shake his head.

“He had a heart attack at the office, one of the janitorial staff found him lying on his office floor and called for an ambulance. It was minor so they expect him to recover fully. They’re aiming for the end of this week to discharge him as long as he continues to show improvement.” He watch an ivory shoulder give a noncommittal shrug as the raven took another bite of his food.  Magnus could see the tension in those broad shoulders and the gesture did not match. Alec was trying to hold himself together for Magnus’ sake even after he had heard the sobs that had been torn from him last night over the phone. He set his silverware neatly on his plate and rested his hand, palm up on the table between them, waiting for Alec to set his own hand in it.  He folded his fingers over the pale hand that rested in his, marvelling at the contrast of ivory and bronze.

“If you need me to do anything, know I am here.” Magnus tried to keep his voice low, not wanting to break the peace between them.

“Thanks. This is more than enough. Thank you for staying with me last night.” The words were sincere and were accompanied by a smile that didn’t quite reach the ocean depths.

“Was that-“ Magnus paused for a beat, not sure if he was stepping into forbidden territory with this question, “-the only reason for last night?” He asked softly.

He saw the flurry of emotions dance behind the glistening orbs.  He held his breath as he waited, not sure if the man across from him was going to pull away from or not. The silence stretched as he saw the gears turning.

“I- A lot hit me last night, I guess. My dad’s near death experience just was the last straw for me. S-sometimes I question why I keep trying to go on with this life, you know?” Magnus remained silent, letting Alec pour his soul out to him, it seemed like he could use it. He nodded in encouragement to continue. “I know I’m asking you for a lot to keep us silent. God Magnus, I get so tired of hiding myself sometimes too. I’m never going to get a chance a proper, happy life the way I’m going. How am I supposed to give you everything you deserve when I’m hiding you away from anyone with eyes? Y-you d-don’t- fuck! This whole thing isn’t fair to y-you.” And that’s when the tears fell once more, caress the soft ivory skin of Alec’s cheek as the man  broke in front of him.  Magnus didn’t hesitate in his movements as he got up, pulling Alec’s lean body with him and pulling him flush against his own body. He held on tight and winced at the death grip Alec had around his neck, his face buried in the crook of Magnus’ neck as the tears continued, soaking the black shirt that belonged to Alec in the process. He drifted one of his tanned hands up and stroked the dark raven locks soothingly as he just let the man cry, allowing Alec to use him as an anchor.

“Shh, it’s okay Alexander. You told me upfront what to expect, I willingly went into this. I want this. I want you. This is more than enough for me, darling. I don’t need more. I just need you.”  He continued his ministrations as he let Alec let everything out. When the death grip loosened he guided them towards the white coach so they both could sit, curled up together.

“You’re too good for me Magnus, you’re too good of a person.” The murmur reached Magnus’ ears and he smiled.

“Alexander, I am not nearly half the man you are. The things you have sacrificed for your siblings is more than I ever could.” And Magnus knew, in this moment, that it was time to share a bit of his past with Alexander. He looked down, burnt brown locks rested against his chest as arms remained circled around Magnus’ stomach.  He felt the butterflies flutter nervously in his gut as he composed himself enough to tell Alec his story, or at least some of it.

“There was a time when I was fighting to live another day. I was nearly 16 when I came to New York. I ran away from home, my step-father was an unsavoury kind of monster. I told you I came to America when I was only a year and that is true, we landed in California and made a home there. My mom met my step-father when I was four and married him when I was five. He gave her financial stability, wooed her with gifts and promises of a happy life for her and her child.  It was good for a little while until it wasn’t, then he was drinking after work, staying out late at the bars and coming home screaming and demanding things of my mother. She protected me as best she could from him. She ended up passing away when I was fourteen, it was sudden and if the asshole had just taken her to the hospital when she was starting to show signs then maybe she would have survived.” He stopped, breathing in deeply as he felt the familiar prickle of tears sting his eyes, the usual reaction he had when he spoke of his beloved mother.

“What did she have?” The hushed question reached his ears and grounded him back to where he was.

“Meningitis. It was too late when she was finally brought to the hospital, the infection was already in her blood stream and the medicine they used didn’t help. Her heart just… stopped.  I was almost sixteen when I got on the first bus I could get to take me as far as possible, with the money I had managed to stash away. I had no plan and nowhere to go but anywhere was better than there; I settled on New York. That’s how Tessa and I met. I was seventeen by then. She was a street artist. We ended up banding together, help each other out and sharing everything we got. It wasn’t easy and certainly not glamorous.

I met Catarina when I was eighteen, after I enrolled myself into school to finish my credits. I knew school would be the way to get me off the streets. Catarina is a year younger than me but because I was trying to make up my lost time we found ourselves in a lot of classes together. When we finally got closer, I told her of my situation, told her of Tessa. It was the best thing I had done since leaving California. Her parents ended up helping us both. Tessa was offered a home from someone Catarina’s parents knew. The Loss’ gave me a home.” The memories flashed through his mind, reminding him of the hardships he had gone through to get where he was now. He knew it was a lot to unload onto someone, yet he felt Alec needed to understand where he was coming from when he did or said something. He knew struggle himself. He wasn’t sure if he could meet the blue gaze that he still felt on him. His past hadn’t been easy, everything he had now was all because he worked his ass off to get here.

The silence was deafening. Magnus was second guessing this whole conversation now as the silence stretched, the air between them heavy with tension. He knew just the story of his childhood was a heavy topic, not many knew of his past, usually just those who had been key to getting him where he was now.

“Magnus, I’m sorry.” When a warm hand cupped the side of face gently, encouraging him to look up, he found stormy eyes staring up at him from where they warm body still lay on his chest. Magnus raised a painted nail to swipe at a stray tear, as he gave a strained smile; trying to ease the stillness between them.

“It was a long time ago, no use crying over the past; it won’t change anything. I like to enjoy the present time much more than dwell on the past.” He gave a nonchalant shrug, continuing to try and lighten up the mood between them. Alec was already an emotional wreck, he didn’t want to add to that.

He felt the couch shift below them as Alec moved, sitting up so the two of them were eye to eye.

“Magnus, the past makes you who you are. You’re this wonderful person because of what you had to endure. You’re such a strong person.” A warm pale palm cupped his cheek and he couldn’t help but nuzzle into it. It was comforting and intimate.

“Thank you Alexander. But this is not why we are here. How are you doing? I know you said you have to go to the hospital later, would you like a ride there when you have to go? Perhaps I can pick you up as well when you’re done?” Alec smiled at that and nodded, rubbing his thumb soothingly across the smooth tan skin.

“I would really appreciate it.” Magnus felt himself inching closer, closing the distance between them. He saw the younger man leaning in towards him and his patience was running out. Grabbing the fabric covered chest, he pulled the broad chest to him, crashing his lips with soft pink ones. Moaning out as lips eagerly consumed him.

* * *

 

It would soon go to show how much Robert Lightwood did for the company as Alec stepped in, taking his place as his father recovered. Magnus had seen Alec twice in the last three weeks now and December was at his heel, which meant his free time was also dwindling as Catarina and his’ event planning business boomed during this time of the year. Everyone had to have the best Holiday party and up show one another. He was grateful to have Catarina by his side during this time of the year.

He was pleased to see his phone light up with a very secret picture he had taken of the young raven while he had slept the last time he had spent the night. He was more than happy for the distraction as he looked away from his laptop to answer the call.

“Alexander, I wasn’t expecting a call from you for another-“ he peaked at the time on his computer, 6:37pm, glared at him in the formal white font from his screen’s right corner. That had taken him off guard. “Hm, I thought it was earlier than that. Well seeing the time, are you able to meet tonight?” He was getting used to asking the question almost every night now. They had talked every day, yet were unable to meet because Alec still had more work to do or Magnus had to continue working on the events that were piled on his small desk in his loft.  He was almost grateful for the pile of parties he had to plan to distract him from the loneliness he had been feeling lately due to their hectic schedules.

“Actually, I can’t. But if you look outside your door I ordered take out for you. I figured your nose was probably buried in work and you forgot about dinner. Go check.” Magnus felt the disappointment hit when they would be going another night without seeing each other. It had been almost two weeks since they last met and he just longed to touch the pale skin of Alexander. Burying the feelings down, he gave a small smile as he stood up.

“It better be Chinese, Lightwood.” He said as he walked towards his door, phone to his ear as he listened to the laughter filter through the receiver. He unlocked his door and opened it. What was on the other side was more than he had expected. Take out was already good enough for him for the moment but takeout being held in both hands of Alec was more than his mind could process. His hand fell from his head, hand clutching his cell phone as he stared at the brunette in wonder, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“Alec?” His voice shook as his eyes raked up and down the expanse of the man before him, appreciating the  blue suit he was currently wearing with a black tailored coat hanging off his shoulders. Magnus hadn’t seen him in his full work attire and the sight was something to behold. He appreciated the way the pants hugged his thighs, how Alec only buttoned one button on his blazer.

“Can I come in? I brought dinner.” Magnus could hear the smile in his voice and when their eyes met, he could see the gleam in the ocean blues. Alec was as happy to see him as he was to see Alec. His heart thudded in his chest.

“O-of course. Sorry. I just-“ Magnus faltered as he stepped aside to let Alec pass and step into the loft.

“-wasn’t expecting me?” Alec finished his sentence as he placed the two carry out bags on the kitchen island. He turned around, eyes bright and smile wide. Magnus felt the air leave him in that moment. Alec was beautiful, standing there, looking only at him in such an intimate way. He shook his head, trying to compose himself as Alec spoke. “Sorry, I just- I needed to see you. I-I wanted to surprise you I guess. I missed you.” Everything that he said was said with such sincerity and Magnus knew, as he always did, that Alec was speaking only the truth.

He felt his body gravitate to the raven, wanting to bridge the gap between them.

“I missed you too, Alexander.” He whispered when he reached the younger man, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him flush against his own body, a sigh of relief left him as he felt strong arms circle around his neck, holding him close. The stood there, in the stillness of his home, holding one another, not saying a word but just enjoying the peace they had as they just held on. Just this last week had been a roller coaster as meetings, schedules, and planning. He hadn’t been able to give much thought to their progressing relationship. He breathed in everything that was Alec and was content with just this.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a gentle hand cupping his cheek, nudging him to look down into orbs that reflected the sky on the brightest of days. Every worry, stress, and thought left him as he met those eyes. He didn’t even realize he had needed this as much as he had until Alec was already in his arms.  He leaned in, pressing his lips softly to pliant ones, capturing them, encouraging them to move against his own. He sighed as he felt strong hands tangle in his hair, pulling him in closer.  He felt the familiar fiery pool below, consuming him agonizingly slow as his body reacted to every touch. It had gotten harder every time they met to remain calm, level headed, around Alec and when they touched it was proving a struggle to remain decent to the man. He wanted to ravish him, to be ravished by him, to be taken by Alec. They hadn’t gone past kissing since they began this new relationship and his body was testing his control.

Magnus felt his hands slide down the length of Alec, from his waist to around, grabbing hold of the firm ass clad in those expensive suit pants that he wanted to rid him of. He pulled their bodies impossibly closer, and cried out when his member, hard and needy, clashed with the hard member confined in those dark blue slacks, dragging slowly against him and his brain couldn’t quite process the feelings firing through it as he snapped his hips forward, trying to gain the friction again.

He whined as the lush lips that had been consuming his own pulled away and found himself leaning forward, trying to chase them back with his own.  He cracked a golden eye opened when his lips met air and found Alec was staring intently at him. He was having trouble deciphering the emotions racing through the crystal orbs boring at him. Perhaps he had gone too far again? Maybe Alec wasn’t ready to progress their relationship any further than they had so far. He tried to pull back as uncertainty clouded his mind.  Warm hands stopped him from moving, holding him still from their place in his hair, not allowing him to put any more distance between them.

They stared at one another a moment longer before dark stormy blues narrowed and his lips were being devoured once more, hands determined in their movements now as they left his silky strands behind, now moving to his own coat that was still on, shrugging it off and leaving it on the floor behind them as he slowly guided Magnus backwards, lips never breaking. Any shred of hesitancy that this was too fast left him as hands down were at his silk plum shirt, fingers shakily unbuttoning each of the silver button cap buttons as he felt themselves pass the threshold of his bedroom. The back of his knees hit the edge of his bed and he fell backwards onto the feather like mattress, pulling Alec with him. He let out a breathy laugh as nimble fingers worked the last button of his shirt and was pushing it away from his skin, trying to expose as much of the hard tanned flesh as he could. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other shirtless since they started dating, but it had never gone further than some light touches and perhaps a bit of dry humping. Honestly he imagined this is what horny little teenagers were like.

Again their lips broke apart, both gasping for air. Alec didn’t give Magnus a chance to gather his thoughts as his swollen red lips began attacking the bronze skin of his neck, biting, nipping, and licking the sensitive flesh. Magnus cried at when teeth assaulted his flesh and tried desperately to get rid of the distance between their bodies once more, thrusting his hips up, trying to find that delicious friction once more. Alec didn’t give in, instead his tongue began trailing down his neck, pressing tender kisses to his collarbone and continued trailing a heated trail to one of his dark nipples. Magnus chanced a peek and looked down just as a pink tongue darted out, flicking the sensitive flesh. His mind clouded over as his senses were overloaded, eyes squeezed shut again. Alec’s scent. Alec’s taste. Alec’s touch. All he could think of was Alec as he felt the rough hands roam his body, their touches leaving trails of fire in their wake, until they found his pants. He felt deft fingers trail the waist of the pants and then gingerly lower, trailing his member in the confines of the dark material. And if he thought he couldn’t get any harder, that one touch proved him wrong. If Alec did that again he was sure he would come in his boxers. It had been so long since Magnus had done this. He was so tightly wound that even the faintest of touches would be his undoing.

He let out the breath he had been holding when the hand moved its way back up his body, joining where the hot mouth still on him had left off, tweaking his sensitive nipple that had only moments ago been getting ravaged by that delicious mouth. He cried out when teeth scrapped across his other nipple while fingers continued their abuse. It was barely anything yet he was thrashing below the raven, crying out his name with every flick or bite or pinch. His body was humming as it continued to be showered with attention. He needed more. He wanted to feel Alec against him, he wanted to touch him. He wasn’t given a chance as lips started their decent once more, the cool air tingling against the flesh the lips abandoned, and then hands were unzipping his pants and pulling them, along with his boxer briefs, down his legs and off his feet, freeing him completely. A shiver ran up his spine of the cool air breezed past his throbbing member that now stood there, heavy and leaking, against his stomach as hands made their way back up his legs until they landed on his waist.

Magnus opened his eyes as he felt warm breath on his aching member, he watched Alec look up, noticing he was being watched and gave Magnus a playful smirk. It took everything in Magnus to keep his eyes open as abused ruby lips wrapped around the head of his cock, engulfing it between them. He was having trouble focusing on all the sensations running through him, between the lips on him, and the warmth enrapturing him, and then the look Alec was giving him as he took him in his mouth. All thought left in one swoop as that mouth took him in as much as it could, he felt the head of his member hit the back of Alec’s throat and was a little surprised to see it didn’t make the man gag, he knew he gagged sometimes if he did the same thing. _Interesting_.

He didn’t have a chance to think further on the new fact as he felt the warm heat pull away, tongue lapping generously over his slit, he could hear the blood rush through his ears at every swipe of that tongue and then the heat was engulfing him again. His fingers found perch in the dark smooth locks, encouraging the mouth to continue as his hips began to move in time with the bobbing head that swallowed him eagerly. He felt the tightening in his balls, wound so tightly he was ready to burst. Alec’s name started falling from his parched lips as he felt himself gaining on his orgasm.

“I’m close. F-fuck Alexander.” The words slipped quietly from his mouth, his body began to shake and he knew he was falling before it happened. His fingers tugged on the raven locks, trying to pull the man away before he came. Instead he was met with resistance and with an earth shattering cry, he came as he felt his member hit the back of Alec’s throat once more, this time he didn’t pull back, instead taking everything Magnus gave him.

His body gave out, he flopped back down fully onto his bed as his breathing was still ragged. The bed sagged beside him and he cracked an eye open to see Alec wiping the corners of his mouth. If he hadn’t been so completely sated at the moment he was sure the gesture would have caused a reaction, he’d save the memory for a later time. He looked down at the dark slacks, noticing a small wet spot now in the crotch of the pants. He raised an eyebrow at Alec in question.

“Would you like a little help?” He looked between blue eyes and the slight bulge he saw hidden under the blue material and back up. That’s when he noticed the slight blush on the ivory cheeks. He was confused.

“A-actually,” Alec paused as he looked away, his face flushed completely now. “w-would you believe me if I said it was as p-pleasurable for you as it was m-me?” Magnus was surprised and by the way Alec now was looking at him, his features showed it as well. Did that mean… Magnus felt a cheeky grin spread wide across his face as the words finally started to make sense to him.

“Alexander, did you come just from giving me a blow job?” His tone was light and teasing, yet he was feeling oddly pleased by this. He couldn’t say this had happened to him before but he was quite flattered. When he saw the blush creep up to the pale ears he stopped his teasing of the younger man. He continued to smile as he wrapped lithe fingers around the wide wrist of Alec, tugging on his arm to come lay next to him. A few more tugs and finally he had the beautiful man curled up into his side, head resting gently on his chest, now calm in their breaths.

“I didn’t mean to tease. I’m flattered actually. It’s a first for me, ever. But, I would like a chance to show you just how much I enjoyed it, perhaps later? I think I remember there being some Chinese in the kitchen waiting for us?” Magnus was content, sated, and feeling so utterly complete. He reveled in how right it felt having Alec in his bed, curled up next to him as he held him close to his own body. He wished they could have this every day. In this moment it felt as if nothing could break them apart.  

“I-I know. I can’t say this has happened to me before. I-I’m just embarrassed I guess.” Magnus carded his ring clad fingers through raven locks.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I quite enjoy knowing I have that effect.” He felt a puff of warm breath travel down his ribs to his navel, sending shivers across his skin.  “I have something to ask you Alexander.” Magnus had thought about this a few times now, it would perhaps solve them not seeing each other as often as they liked. After what they had just done, he felt this was the time to ask.

“Hmm?” The low hum vibrated across his own skin. He closed his eyes as he felt his body begin stirring again. He willed his body to calm down.

“I know it’s been hard lately to see one another. I’ve been thinking about it on and off the last couple weeks now and well, if you are okay with it, I thought maybe I would give you a key to my apartment? That way you can come and go as you please and you won’t have to make sure I am home before you show up.” Magnus was nervous, they were just hitting their two month milestone, so giving a key to Alec might be perceived as moving too fast. He wasn’t totally sure how things were supposed to progress in a relationship. He figured he was just solving a problem they were having.

He felt the body next to him tense. Magnus felt himself anxiously wait for an answer, he knew there was no way of taking the words back. He let his hand fall from the dark locks they had been carding through as Alec raised his head, his eyes wide in bewilderment as they seemed to take Magnus in for the first time, actually seeing him.

“You w-wouldn’t m-mind me being here?” Alec’s voice was timid, shy, and a tad fearful sounding as he spoke.  Magnus smiled wide.

“I do. I hate that we have barely seen each other and I would really like it if this place felt like home to you.”  Magnus wanted Alec to understand how badly he wanted him there. Alec was slowly becoming his home.

“And I-I can come here any time? You won’t mind?” Alec was taking there a lot differently than Magnus thought he might have, perhaps a bit better than Magnus had thought it would go. He was sure he was going to have to do a lot more convincing that it was a good idea.  Instead Alec sounded astonished, almost questioning why Magnus would want that. Had Alec really not had anyone he could trust to tell him the truth? Had he been lied to his whole life? It made him sad at the thought.

“I want you to make this your home Alec. I know you have your apartment, but I would really like it if perhaps you found yourself over here more, any time you wanted. I can even clear a few drawers and I’m sure I can make room in my closet for some of your stuff.” Magnus stopped speaking as Alec continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression. The words died on his lips as he waited for Alec to say something, do something, anything!

“Can I bring my plant over?” The bronze man fumbled with his thoughts as they tried to make sense of what Alec said, to register the silly grin stretching over bruised lips as the lean body next to him moved up on the bed, bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss. It was over before his brain to catch up.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I stumbled in at three in the morning, while you are sound asleep, and curl up next to you?” Alec asked, voice low as he peppered kisses along his jaw. Magnus moaned out at the feather like touches.

“Y-yes. If it means I get to wake up next to you.” His voice was husky and he felt the stirring of his member at Alec’s ministrations. Hands began roaming down his body once more, his flesh more sensitive post-orgasm and responding eagerly to the fiery touches.

“I would very much like that Magnus.” The words were a whisper, a breath, against his ear as fingers blazed their way down his abdomen, to his now waking member once more. Alec was going to kill him.

* * *

 

Magnus found another three weeks pass by him except this time, he had seen Alec, quite a bit actually and though they mostly just slept when they were together, it was being able to wake up in each other’s arms that made this whole thing better. Slowly, their relationship was forming, taking shape into something he could live with for now. He knew there was going to be a time when Alec would have to come out and he would be there, ready to be the support the man would need.

Christmas was in a month and he was balls deep in party preparations, finishing details of some of the parties that were beginning next week, his design business always closed for the holiday season as there was no way to juggle his time between the two jobs. He would be happy when New Years was over and everything went back to normal. He started this season more than anything, people were ten times more rude than usual, everyone was in a rush, and the meaning of the holidays lost their meaning a little more. He wouldn’t say he was bitter around the holidays, he just found people never stopped to appreciate what they had, instead they were focused on one upping each other, getting the most presents, and having the best parties. He already knew he would be spending his Christmas either alone or perhaps with Luke, Jocelyn, and Luke. Usually he spent the holidays with the Loss’ but Catarina was taking her parents on a cruise that left Christmas day, so he was down an option. Alec would most likely be spending the holidays with his family, he wouldn’t leave his siblings over the holidays even if it meant dealing with his terrible parents.

A hour had passed and he was deep in emails, sending out confirmations to staff he employed, making sure everything was set and would be ready for the days he was planning for. Next week between him and Catarina they had six parties going on that week, all taking place on Friday and Saturday. They were just lucky they had employed Raphael a few years back when business had started picking up. Raphael was a planner like Magnus and worked with him. He was their eyes and ears for the parties they could not personally attend, making sure everything ran as smoothly as it would if they had been there. He had taken on two of these parties himself, relieving some of the work Magnus and Catarina had piled up, Magnus more so as he was only focusing on their business for the time being.

His train of thought was broken when his phone began to play his regular ring tune. He looked at the number and didn’t recognize the number. He swiped the answer button and raised the phone to his ear.

“Magnus Bane.” He answered, waiting for a response.

“Mr. Bane, this is Mrs. Lightwood. I wasn’t sure if this was the right number or not.” He flinched at the firm tone in none other than Maryse Lightwood’s voice. This was the last person he was expecting to hear from.

“You found me. How can I help you?” He asked, trying to keep his tone light. Inside he was freaking out, confused as to why he was hearing from her… had Alec said something? He didn’t tell Magnus he was going to say anything to his parents. What did this awful woman want with him?

“I know this is very last minute but I was hoping you would finish planning our Christmas Eve party. Our previous planner canceled on us. Walked right out.” He could hear the disbelief in his voice as she spoke. She was right though, this was very last minute. That would only give him four weeks to pull together a party fitting for the Lightwoods. The second problem was that it was the Lightwoods. How would he be able to work with them and look at them knowing how vile they were behind closed doors? Alec’s innate fear of them ever finding out he was gay was more than enough proof to that.

“I’m sorry, but you are right. That is quite short notice and unfortunately I am all booked up.” He could hear the way his voice responded to her drily. His personal feelings gaining the best of him.

“I will pay you double what you ask. This party must happen, for my husband and my son. You were the one who planned his graduation party. I do not say this lightly Mr. Bane but I am desperate. You are the only one who could pull this off.” Magnus narrowed his eyes. What did this party have to do with Alec? He knew he couldn’t ask that. He sighed. Personal feelings aside, he knew his reputation counted on this kind of word of mouth.

“I will fax you the contract. Please email me everything that has been done so far, theme, and all the notes you gave your last planner. I need them tonight if you want me to pull this off. Goodbye.” He refused the speak any longer. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place on this one.  He felt the nervous flutter in his gut as he thought about the choice he just made.

She had mentioned Alec in her plan for this party. Were they officially making him head of the company? Alec hadn’t said anything but perhaps this was a surprise. Maybe that’s why Alec was important for this party? And was he supposed to say anything to him about this? Did he tell him that his mother had employed him for their Christmas party? He didn’t like how the whole thing made him uncomfortable.  He would mention it to Alec when he saw him next, which would hopefully be tonight, they had been going strong now, five days in a row. It was their longest streak so far. He hoped they would make it to six nights tonight.

He sent over his usual contract with a few modifications, adding in the double asking price and stipulating he was not responsible for anything that had already been set before taking over on the project.  He had received a signed copy ten minutes later and then his phone pinged with an email. It was a breakdown of everything for the event, right up to the focus of the party. His grip faltered on the paper as he read the bolded letters:

**This party is to encourage Alec to meet potential suitors of partners of the company.**

The paper fell from his grasp and landed soundlessly on the ground, as he stood there dumbfounded and shocked to the very core. His parents wanted to try and arrange a marriage for Alec.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... *hides behind a door* please don't hate me?  
> I'm curious to know what you guys think will happen?  
> Last chapter will be uploaded this week either on or before Thursday!  
> The next chapter will mark the end of this arc though I can say with everything I have been trying to plot for it, I am eager to begin it once this arc is done.  
> I have to thank the Nanohunters event for making this story come to life! I don't think I would be on the brink of finishing this story the way I am and I am so excited!  
> If you're not already, follow me on tumblr @fujinakaheero for updates and to chat! Send me questions on there or just come for the fun.  
> Thank you all who have read this story, left comments and left kudos! You guys are amazing!


	8. Let me Give you The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is in charge of planning the annual Lightwood party. Alec can't shake the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that all of this is going to go south. For once he'd like to just be surprised and not be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys! This is it. The last chapter for the first Arc. I didn't think I would finish on time, but I suppose the much earlier mornings I've been getting lately have helped this happen!  
> I can't say when the second arc will begin but honestly, I'm pretty ready to start at it now that I'm done.  
> And also, woo-hoo! I made the 50k goal for the nanohunters event! I'm feeling really happy right now!  
> I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. Lots of lead in, in this chapter for the second Arc.  
> Keep an eye out!
> 
> Warning: all mistakes are my own as this is unbeta'd.  
> Thank you to everyone who had commented and left kudos, you are all amazing.

Just a week before Christmas found Alec picking away at files on his desk, trying to make sure everything was done before the holidays. It was common for their father to slip away even when the company was closed, to continue working on things that weren’t finished even if it meant leaving his family. Robert was a very dedicated man to his job but Alec had to wonder how many times those excuses had been to hide him sneaking away to his mistress? He shook the thought away, not wanting to taint the faintest happiness left in his memories of his childhood. He was too young to be so bitter already, or so he told himself. He just knew he didn’t want to be like his father, he would rather spend any time he could finishing work now if it meant his holiday was free. Even if it meant that he would have to attend his family’s yearly Chirstmas eve party… that Magnus was in the midst of finishing up.

He hadn’t had much time to give it thought, Magnus and him had discussed it though he found Magnus had been keeping certain things about it to himself. The older man wouldn’t discuss much of the details with Alec, trying to tell him it was a surprise. _If only he had realized then just how much of a surprise it would be letter._

Alec leaned back in his sturdy office chair, pulling away from the files and papers laying across his desk. He stretched his arms above his head, hearing a few cracks as his stiff joints finally were moved into another position after staying hunching over his computer for the last few hours. He chanced a peak at the time on his computer and sighed. It was already after nine in the evening and he had yet to talk to Magnus today, besides this morning when he was running out of Magnus’ loft, travel mug in one hand and some buttered toast in the other along with his briefcase, giving lingering kisses as he all but yanked himself out of the door and away from the temptation of Magnus’ waiting arms and sweet caresses.

Magnus was the reason he was putting in so much extra time at work for the holidays. Of course he had his regular family obligations, the party, pictures on Christmas day to prove they were a “family”, and awkward conversations that had a lot of pointed comments and subtle jabs but this year he had no intention of sticking around for all of it. He would have brunch with his family and make up an excuse as he why he had to leave, why he couldn’t stay for the whole day. All he wanted was to spend Christmas with his first real boyfriend and he was sure they would both benefit from the time alone after this shit show of a party was done.

His phone buzzed and the screen lit up. He looked down to see he had a text message, his eyes lighting up when he saw who it was from.

‘ _I miss you Alexander.’_ Short and simple yet highly effective. Alec’s heart beat wildly in his chest at the message. He missed Magnus too, he had spent every extra moment he had with the man and even without him, at his loft while he waited for the older man to get home. His own apartment becoming less and less like home as he found himself bringing more of his own personal belongings here as it was convenient.  Alec found himself becoming more and more consumed by the enigmatic man, his thoughts were always filled with him, wondering what he was doing, admiring when he did even the most mundane of things. Alec was in love. He had started realizing the new feeling not far into their relationship, which had been going strong three months now and though it hadn’t been long, he felt like he had known Magnus for his whole life. The man fit perfectly in his life… for the most part. And that nagging feeling of hiding who he was, being so deep in the closet, came back full force.

It took shaking his head to clear his dark thoughts and he was able to reply to Magnus’ message with one of his own.

‘ _I miss you too. I think I’ll be out soon. Don’t wait up for me, you’re probably exhausted.’_  Alec didn’t really want Magnus to be asleep when he got back, he wanted to take comfort in those amber globes and just curl into the strong body as lean, toned arms held him. Tonight he really just wanted to be held and just be consumed wholly by Magnus. The need burned deep and he knew the work he had left tonight would be a write off. He’d have to get up early tomorrow to make sure he knocked off this latest advertisement project. A week to go and he was pretty sure he had enough work to last him months.

Piling everything back into neat piles and powering off his laptop, he got up, stretched his long limbs, and put his wear gear on. The elevator ride was silent and before he made it to the lobby doors his phone vibrated in his pocket, another message.

‘ _Come downstairs.’_ Was all it read and he looked up to the entrance doors. They were locked now but security always let him out when he was here late. He saw a figure standing on the sidewalk, not far from the exit he was now heading towards. He saw the lean, tall body, draped in a long grey pleated coat that grazed just the top of the figure’s knees. Black boots were tied up and came mid-calf  while the usual dark locks that were usually decorated with some vibrant colour were hidden beneath a black beanie, hands shoved deeply into the coat pockets as large snowflakes fell silently from the sky. He was absolutely breathtaking.

 Alec smiled as his heart hammered wildly in his chest. Magnus was here. He felt his feet pick up their pace and carry him to the door, the guard opened the door and let him out and before he could even think about it he was pulling that same body to his, holding him close and breathing in his scent; Sandalwood and ginger. It was intoxicating. He felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as he felt a sigh caress his cheek.

“God I’ve missed you all day.” Came the low husky voice that made Alec weak in the knees. Finally remembering where he was and who he was, Alec pulled away, breaking the embrace but smiling just the same.  He peaked around Magnus, wondering how he got here. “I parked on the other side. You got down here fast.” Alec’s smile turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t carrying his briefcase.

“I was actually on my way out. I couldn’t focus anymore and I just wanted to come home.” His words were said without a second thought, so when he heard the little gasp escape the perfect pink lips in front of him he was confused. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the taller man. A gloved hand appeared and waved it off as the low rumble of a chuckle made its way out.

“Sorry, Just to be clear, you mean the loft, right?” Magnus seemed unsure and Alec finally caught on to what he had slipped. Well it wasn’t a lie and he really did feel it was becoming home.

“Yes, I meant your place. Home.” He felt the smile stretch across his face, filling him with joy when he saw the twinkle in the amber eyes before him.

“Good, then let’s go home so I can show you just how much I enjoy hearing that.” A shiver ran down the raven’s spine. They hadn’t progressed further then some heavy touches and perhaps a lot of use of mouths, but nothing further, yet the way Magnus was looking at him right now told him that perhaps it wouldn’t stay this way for much longer. He could hope.

“W-wait. Why did you show up here?” Alec asked as he realized that Magnus had shown up way before he had even thought of leaving. He had been texting Alec only moments before. He let Magnus lead him away to where he had parked before speaking.

“I was nearby, I just- I needed to see you. It’s been a long day, your mother is going to be the death of me, I swear. Or I will be the death of her, I’m not quite sure which is going to come first.” He could hear the weariness in Magnus’ voice and he was a bit worried that throwing this party into his already busy schedule was proving to be too much. Why hadn’t he said no? He could have. Alec almost wished he had. There had been an uneasiness gnawing at him since Magnus had told him. He didn’t like it. Of course, part of it being that Magnus was his boyfriend and was working closely with his parents who didn’t even know that Magnus and their eldest son were dating; the other part, was how Magnus limited the information he gave Alec when it was brought up. It was off for him, Magnus didn’t keep secrets from him, at least he didn’t think he did. They had been good about being open with one another.

A second of doubt clouded his mind though, Magnus had opened up that one time after his father’s heart attack but since then Alec found himself talking more about his life, his family, his work, and his problems. Magnus would deflect his inquiring words with questions of his own and Alec fell for it every time. Just for a moment Alec realized he knew less about Magnus than the man did of him. It was off putting and the gnawing in his gut twisted uncomfortably for a second once more, reminding him that the unease was still present even when he was with his beautiful boyfriend.

They finally made it to Magnus’ car, parked in the empty lot behind his company building. Alec looked around the brightly lit lot, thankful the company thought it smart to install extra lights for those who worked late. He scanned the area once more before grabbing Magnus around his hips, making the man pause and take a step back into his waiting arms. They paused for a beat before Alec wound his arms tightly around the waist, pulling him close, Magnus’ back to Alec’s chest, his scent filtering around him.  Perhaps just for a second, and only a second, Alec wouldn’t care if someone saw them like this. The freeing thought was fleeting and it left as swiftly as it came, leaving in its wake the coldness of distance between them as his arms quickly unwound from the lithe waist, putting a good amount of space between them once more. He saw the sadness he felt reflect so boldly in the golden irises when they turned to face him and then it was gone, a small smile replacing any trace of sadness Alec may have seen.

The younger man tried to shake the last thirty seconds away, he didn’t want to spoil this moment, when he’d actually get to see Magnus awake for longer than a few minutes in the morning. He returned the small grin and walked to the passenger door. He took a shallow breath in when he got to the other side, the car now between them as he waited for the doors to unlock. He looked down at the handle, waiting, which was enough time for the guilt to set in. Guilt for denying Magnus everything he deserved, a free life that didn’t set restrictions. It was selfish of him to hold onto Magnus and then continue to deny who he was, effectively limiting their relationship. Times like this when he caught the little glimpses of hurt and pain was the times he couldn’t pretend that everything was perfect, this was all okay. Yet he would push the guilt down, apologize to Magnus for the awkwardness, and then go on acting like this was all perfectly fine.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the click of the lock opening, reining in the anguish that washed over him. This wasn’t going to ruin their evening. He couldn’t let that happen. Exhaling quietly, he opened the door, not realizing Magnus had been watching him the whole time. Alec sat down on the leather seat, shutting the door behind him, and fastening his seat belt as Magnus did the same. The car hummed to life and the music Magnus had been listening to on the way here filled the speakers. Magnus didn’t make a move, instead he sat there, staring ahead. Alec chewed on his bottom lip nervously, not sure what was happening.

“M-Magnus. I’m- God all I find myself doing is apologizing. I keep fucking this up.” Alec broke the silence, he couldn’t stand it. He didn’t like this kind of silence between them, it was tense and charged with all the things that had gone unsaid. He balled his fists and felt blunt nails dig into his skin as his eyes remained glued to his lap, watching his fists shake as nerves ran madly through him. Magnus remained silent for a beat longer, making the young raven shift in his seat, eyes drawing down, not sure what else to say.

“There is nothing to be sorry for. I get it, I do.” He jumped in his seat when a hand was cupping his check, insistently nudging it with the soft palm to make Alec raise his head, to look at him. Cornflower blues finally found liquid honey hues, full of reassurance and care. Alec sighed. “I knew exactly what you meant when you very bluntly told me that we couldn’t be an out and loud kind of thing. I just wish you could freely be yourself, your whole self. Surely, it must hurt you too?” Magnus' soft spoken words hit something deep inside of him, a thought, a wish, he had buried deep, long ago. He had gotten so used to faking his life for people that the hurt and anger he once felt got buried down where it could be forgotten.

Alec let out a low, sad chuckle.

“At one point the pain was unbearable. Now? Now it’s just a dull ache that I’ve grown accustomed to." He paused for a beat, sighing tiredly. "There’s nothing I can do about it.” It was a bold faced lie and he knew it but the other option was far more terrifying.

“Alexander.” He heard the pain in the sound of his name and felt fingers smooth their way across his cheek to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, leaning over the console to connect their lips tenderly. Their lips feather light as their breaths mingle, tasting one another. The gesture was brief but effective. His insecurities were slowly ebbing away, going back down to the darkest pits they could find. He remained leaning over the console as Magnus pulled back, grasp slacken from his neck as he kept his eyes closed a moment longer, savouring the intimate moment.  “Let’s go home.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Alec jokingly said as he sat back in his seat, but it was far from a joke. Things fell back to an easy silence between them as Magnus weaved through the streets.

***

The party was barely an hour in and already Magnus had picked up a dozen client cards, asking him to expect a call from them soon and Alec could see how much Magnus just wanted to leave. Alec felt the same way, as he stood on the opposite end of the room from his very busy boyfriend. His parents were busy greeting guests as they came and did their usual schmoozing of their business partners and invited guests. Unfortunately for him, he also had to socialize more than usual since he was currently leading the family business, it was something he couldn’t get out of no matter what excuse he came up with. At least tonight he got the brief reprieve of Magnus’ face during all of this.

Magnus flitted off to go do something and Alec watched him until he was out of view before turning his eyes to his parents who were wearing their biggest, whitest smiles as they talked to the Branwall’s, their daughter with them tonight. Odd, she didn’t usually come to these. Alec wondered what changed this year. He continued to scan the room, finding Jace standing in a corner across the room, talking intimately with Clary, who was his date for the evening. Izzy was nowhere to be found and Max was bounding towards him, spectacles askew on his face.  The older Lightwood noticed just how much taller his youngest brother had gotten, he had turned fourteen in the spring and he was starting to look more and more like his age even if Alec had trouble admitting his little brother wasn’t so little any more. He felt his fondness of the young boy grow as Max stopped in front of him, a lop sided grin on his face as he looked up at Alec.

“I almost didn’t think you were going to show.” Max’s voice cracked as he spoke, puberty in full bloom for him now. Alec would have laughed if he wasn’t so happy to see his little brother after months of only talking on the phone once in a while or the odd text. He pulled the smaller body to him, giving him a bone crushing hug before letting go, cheeky smile plastered to his face as Max huffed at him with a grin of his own.

“I wouldn’t leave you alone with all of this, you know that.” He spoke fondly to Max and then looked up as the feeling of eyes on him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ocean depths met honey gold and Alec could tell Magnus had seen him with Max. He saw a look of adoration flash through the globes and the upturn of lips as the golden orbs look up just a fraction to see he’s been caught watching.  Alec felt the flush heat his face and turned his attention back to Max who was giving him questioning looks between his big brother and the man he had been staring at.

Max was smart. Far smarter than any of them and he was usually good at assessing situations even without being told a thing. His brain was Alec’s cause to go the extra mile in redirecting his parents’ attention to him instead. Max would live to do amazing things and he didn’t want their parents’ bitter views on life to ruin any chance he had. But the problem with Maxwell being so perspective was that he caught on to undertones that sometimes Alec didn’t want him to see.

So it didn’t come as much as a shock to the older brunette when Max said, “is that your boyfriend?” He still couldn’t deny the surprise at how blunt Max asked the question and he saw so malice or judgement behind the black framed glasses. He saw curiosity, and perhaps he was reading to much into it, and pride in the gaze looking up at him. And that’s how Alec came out to his little brother. He had nodded and begged Max to not say anything, only Izzy knew and he’d rather keep it that way.

“Alec, you know I would never say anything to mom and dad. I have heard the things they say, or don’t say I guess, and besides, it’s better to wait until you have the company and then tell them. What are they going to do then? They won’t be able to do shit.”

“Maxwell!” Alec’s tone shocked at the language he was hearing. When had Max grown up so much? What happened to the little boy, first coming into the world and being handed down into the cradle of Alec’s small arms as Alec whispered promises of a wonderful life and always being his number one priority. Max was special to Alec. Max was his first brother, not that he didn’t love Jace any less, but he had been a big part of raising Max, him and Izzy both. 

“What? Come on, it’s no big secret that they’re horrible people. Promise me you’ll introduce me to him tonight, please? I think it’s awesome that you found someone, everyone deserves happiness, even our parents if they would just stop the act. Don’t be like them, okay?” He never wanted that, he never wanted to be so miserable in his life like his parents were. The affairs, the lack of love, the lack of care for one another, he didn’t want any of that.

“I promise. You have permission to kick my ass if I ever do.” He laughed when Max held out his pinky for a pinky promise. “And I also promise you can meet Magnus soon. You’ll like him.” He smiled warmly, keeping his voice low to protect their private conversation.

“If you like him then I’ll like him. Uh-oh. The dragons’ attention has caught sight of us. Abort mission. I repeat, abort mission.” He felt the sigh fall past his lips and he backed away from his brother as their conversation died down with the presence of their mother and father.

“Oh, I think I see Olivia from school. I’m going to go say hi.” And then Max was gone, leaving Alec alone with the elder Lightwoods. This night could end any time now.

“Alexander,” he cringed at hearing his mother say his name, “you’re supposed to be talking to people.” He folded his arms over his chest and chanced a peek over at his parents whose eyes were scanning the crowd before them.

“I was mother, or is Max no one?” His tone was biting, as usual yet he continued to do as they asked.

“You know what I mean. I expect to see you talking to some of your father’s partners throughout the night.” Alec’s attention turned towards Magnus once more, who was now not so far from him, merely meters apart but enough that his parents didn’t notice the older man nearby. The presence welcomed as he flashed a small grin to the gorgeous man who gave him a secretive wink before he turned back to what his mother was going on about, his stomach sank when he finally clued in to what he was now zoned on.

Raphael Santiago walked in with his boyfriend, Raj, hand in hand. Raphael had been running his family’s company for five years now, taking it further than his father ever had. It had been a blow to his family at first when he announced, rather publicly, that he was in love with a man but his parents weren’t as strict as his own, eventually it had blown over and they had even welcomed his boyfriend into their lives.

“Light in the loafers, the two of them are.” He heard his father mumble under his breath, loud enough for his mother and him to hear. And so began the comments, the ones that sent little daggers through his heart.

“His poor family. Having to deal with _that_.” His gut churned and he shifted uncomfortably on his spot. His palms felt clammy and he subtly wiped them along his black pressed dress pants. It was words he had heard thousands of times. The underhanded comments were always at the ready for them, ready to spew from their toxic mouths to judge unsuspecting people while they smiled and waved.

“If his parents had just been firmer with him then he would have met a nice woman to set his straight-“ the low  underhanded comments stopped when Raphael found his way over to them, smiles on and arms already reaching out to shake hands with the dark haired man, “-Raphael! So glad you could make it. You remember my wife and my son Alec.” Robert gestured first to Maryse and then to Alec, nudging Alec to speak.

“Lovely as always Maryse. It’s been quite some years since I’ve seen young Alec, you’ve grown.” The man was a few inches shorter than him and held his hand out for Alec. He wiped his hands once more, as subtle as he could, before taking the tanned hand firmly in his own.

“It has been some time Raphael. It’s good to see you again.” Alec did his best to keep the friendly smile going and he felt the strain at pretending he hadn't just heard his parents' terrible remarks about the man before him. His parents decided to use that time to gather everyone’s attention. They motioned to someone behind him and he turned to see Magnus standing in the spot he had been before, within earshot of everything that just happened. He felt mortified at the idea that Magnus had just overhead all of that and his hope that maybe he hadn’t been able to hear everything diminished when he saw the drawn eyebrows and gaze staring darkly at the two people now going to the side of the room where the entrance was. Everyone quieted and Magnus turned, brushing people off as he went to do something else for his family.

Waiters came around with flutes of champagne for everyone as Maryse began speaking.

“We want to thank everyone for coming today. As you all know we do this every year and this year is no different.” She gave a pointed look over to Robert before continuing on. “But we wanted all of you to be the first to hear the announcement. As of the New Year, our Alexander will officially be becoming the CEO of Lightwood Advertisement, taking over for Robert who is officially retiring at the end of this year so he can start relaxing a little more.” She gave what was supposed to be a loving look, but Alec saw the stiffness in their shoulders as she spoke. “So if you all can raise your glass to our dear son, Alec, our future for this company. Cheers.” She held the glass up and clanked it with her husband's while others around him did the same. There was some chatter and then applause slowly started up.

And there was the first surprise of the night for Alec. He shrunk back slightly for a moment when eyes found him and then pushed the uncomfortable feelings down, back straight, gaze hard as he lifted his glass to everyone, acknowledging the announcement by the gesture.

 When everyone settled he silently slipped away from the room, needing some fresh air. His usual hideaway calling him, beckoning him to it. He grabbed his coat from the front foyer, and maneuvered this way through the house, to the kitchen and the back door that lead to the pool house. Golden eyes watched him as he left.

***

He exhaled the smoke from his lungs as he stood on the patio around the pool, all the furniture was put away for the season so he found himself standing out there with a lit cigarette in hand. How long had it been since he’d even touched a smoke? Probably since the last time he had been here.

“Got one I can bum?” He coughed and choked at the sudden voice behind him, being caught unaware. He turned around swiftly, meeting warm honey hues that were staring fondly at him. Magnus made his way to next to him, bumping Alec’s broad shoulder with his own. Alec smiled and pulled one of the sticks from the pack and handed it to Magnus.

He watched Magnus roll it between his fingers before putting the filter to his lips.

“I forgot Catarina mentioned this little habit of yours.” The words were spoken softly to him.

“Sorry, I-I know it’s not good for you. I-I just had to get away for a minute.” His head was a mess, his heart was heavy. Of course he got what he had been working for but everything leading up to that moment had been too much, as usual. Having Magnus witness the garbage spewing from his parents’ mouth had only left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“It’s fine Alexander. I’m not judging. A little fresh air never hurt. Light please?” Alec exhaled another lung full of smoke as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the forest green lighter and handing it to the waiting hand.

“T-thanks.” He said, not sure what to say once more, lost for words. He felt a hand place the green lighter back in his pocket, hand lingering briefly inside before removing it; they stood in silence for a few moments.

“I can see why you don’t want your parents finding out.” The words were whispered, as if talking any louder would shatter the little peace they had between them right now. Alec wanted to laugh at that.

“Y-yeah. I suppose.”

“Alexander, look at me.” Alec reluctantly turned to look up at Magnus, not sure what he would find when he did. “The things they say… those vile words. You never deserved hearing that even if they weren’t directed at you. They still hurt you.” Alec did let out a small laugh at that.

“I’ve heard that kind of talk my whole life Magnus, you kind of become numb to it after the thousandth time hearing the same thing.” He felt a hand on his bicep.

“That is worst. Just because you've heard it before doesn't mean it makes it right. It’s no wonder you were on the verge of panic attack. ” Alec scrunched his face at that.

“I wasn-“

“You were. And I now understand a little more about your situation. It’s okay. Just… know I am here when you need me.” Magnus let his hand fall back to his side, keeping his eyes trained on the younger man.  Alec was done his smoke and looking over to the house once more, knowing his absence would be noticed any time now.

“I-I need to get back in there. Thank you Magnus.” He let his fingertips brush against Magnus’ before he turned around, ready to go back to the stifling party. Soft fingers curled around his, stopping him from moving as the taller man finished his own smoke.

“Stay at my place tonight?” The velvet smooth voice whispered out. Alec’s heart thudded harshly in his chest. He knew he had wanted to see Magnus on Christmas, he just figured it would have been later in the evening. He felt the smile tugging at his lips.

“I would _love_ that.” And the word wasn’t lost on either on them as they parted. Alec going back in first, mood still somber as the sound of music and the chatter of people hit him as he opened the back door. He braced himself for the rest of the night.

***

He had gone undetected for a good hour before his parents were on him once more, his siblings now with them as they watched the party continue before them. Alec had only caught sight of Magnus once since their little rendezvous out back at the pool until now.

“Ah, there’s the man who made this possible.” He heard his father say. Izzy gave a side glance at Alec, trying to gauge his reaction. He ignored the stare.  Magnus must have heard the words as well as he was now sauntering over to them, large smile gracing his pretty lips. Alec could see the strain behind it though but he knew Magnus better than anyone here at the moment. Izzy elbowed him and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He knew she was confirming once more that this was the man Alec was dating. Alec gave a curt nod, trying hard to hide the secret conversation from their parents. Then he felt another nudge on his other side and looked down to see Max giving him the same look.

If they had been in different company he would have laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of his siblings, unfortunately they weren’t. He gave another small, curt nod at his little brother this time when Magnus reached them.

“Maryse, Robert.” The tall bronze man nodded to them before turning his attention to the rest of the Lightwood clan. “I’m happy to see everyone is enjoying the evening.” His tone was light and airy, as if what they had just discussed an hour ago never happened. Alec silently thanked Magnus for his discretion.

“It had turned out perfect, as expected Magnus. Let me introduce you to our children, I know you’ve met our daughter Isabelle and our youngest son, Maxwell. This is our son Jace, and our oldest, the one you planned that graduation party for, Alexander.” The raven tried to hide the flinch at his name. He only liked when Magnus used it now.

“It’s nice to see you all again and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Alexander.” He held his hand out and Alec took it firmly in his own. He felt the electric shocks racing through his skin at the contact and schooled his face to hide what the simple gesture was doing for him. They let go and his own hand felt cold without the touch.

“I’ve heard good things about you Magnus. I’m pleased to meet the man my parents praised so highly.” His voice was steady but he was sure the older man could see the storm brewing behind his crystal orbs. There was something exciting about pretending not to know one another right under his parents' scrutinizing glare. 

“Thank you all, but this was nothing. I am just pleased to hear good things this evening. If that’s all, I should make sure the kitchen staff are good.”

“You’ve got a wonderful eye for detail Mr. Bane. Do see us before you leave tonight so we can thank you properly.” Robert said. Alec watched the tanned skin made give a nod and smile. He was just turning to leave when his father spoke up again. “Ah, Jones! So glad to see you made it and with your beautiful wife and daughter too!” The excitement was so clearly fake and Alec could see the show the two older men were putting on for everyone.

That nervous feeling that had been lingering for weeks now came out full force, clawing at him relentlessly. The knot coiled tighter in the pit of his stomach as he saw Magnus had turned back around, looking from Alec to his parents, to the Branwall’s. Alec didn’t like how he kept glancing between them all with a look of worry, panic.

Alec realized then why the panic was there as Robert spoke once more.

“Alec, this is Lydia Branwall. Mr. Branwall is one of our main investors, as you remember. We thought that since you and Lydia are both relatively the same age, that you two perhaps could spend some time together, get to know one another perhaps.” He felt his blood run cold at the statement. 

“Oh the two of them together make for such a nice couple. Just imagine the wedding.” His shoulders stiffened at the comment and he saw the lean shoulders of Magnus tense up as well before his boyfriend was off, leaving him to deal with whatever this was.

“Alexander, we hope you can perhaps… take Lydia out. Get to know one another. Your father and I are completely smitten by her.” Everything fell in place, the pieces of the puzzle his parents had tossed in the air finally making sense. His mother and father were trying to arrange a marriage for him. It had finally happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a big thank you to everyone!
> 
> If you loved this story let me know! I have loved writing this and it's been so refreshing to finally write again.  
> Don't forget to find me on tumblr @fujinakaheero.


End file.
